


Dragonstones

by Leadlay



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, OOC, The Way of the Voice, a lot of dragon language here, dragons after Alduin's reign, some kind of bromance, transformation into dragon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>м!Довакин, нордский воин и победитель Алдуина, из-за какой-то странной магии превращается в дракона. Он жаждет вернуть себе прежний облик, но это совсем не так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Камень

**Author's Note:**

> Бета всего текста - Вдохновленный читатель, добра ей :3  
> Здесь много драконьих проблем, общество драконов после падения Алдуина, их нравы, Путь, который возглавляет Партурнакс и все такое, и несколько ОС-драконов. Все вместе это довольно аушно.

Камень вспыхнул нестерпимо ярким светом, и все вокруг исчезло.

С одной ворожеей Бронгар, конечно, справился бы, но возле ее логова на Ведьмином плато разбили лагерь пятеро бретонок, две из которых тотчас же призвали огненных атронахов. Поняв, что дело плохо, он Крикнул в небо, зовя Одавинга, и попытался быстрее добраться до самой ворожеи, но не успел - молния пронзила бок, нанизав на трепещущие ветви электричества, как на вертел, в глазах потемнело, и он упал на труп колдуньи.

В мертвой руке, полускрытый остывающими пальцами, лежал этот камень.

Камень был весь изрезан - Бронгар хорошо это запомнил. Удивительно, какие глупые мелочи интересуют того, кому осталось несколько мгновений жизни. Он помнил грязные тощие пальцы, слишком грубую оправу для такой драгоценности, помнил прозрачный зеленоватый камешек размером с крупный лесной орех, источенный тонкими, наполненными светом линиями, сходящимися под странными углами. Помнил, как они стали светиться ярче и разгорелись в сверкающую вспышку.

Но когда свет потух, Бронгар не увидел пышного неба Совнгарда.

Никто больше не швырял в него магией, он не слышал ни воплей, ни тех особых, гулких звуков, с какими появляются призванные атронахи. Неужели он победил? Может, камень оказался могущественным оружием? Или Одавинг подоспел вовремя?

Перед глазами все плыло. Ему давно не было так плохо.

\- Фаарал!

Слово разорвало воздух, рычащий звук ударил в голову, как булавой.

\- Вайн лос довакин? Фаарал мей!

Бронгар увидел Одавинга, красную оскалившуюся громаду, сидевшую на земле прямо перед ним.

\- Одавинг, - сказал Бронгар с трудом: зубы лязгали на каждом слоге.

\- Зу'у Одавинг, - выплюнул дракон. - Руу дилон мей. Фаарал!

Бронгар попытался сесть, но руки и ноги его не слушались. "Мудрый не станет доверять дова", - поведал ему когда-то Партурнакс, самое старое и умное существо из всех, кого он встречал. Самый старый дракон, сказавший, что никогда не доверился бы другому дракону.

Но Одавинг всегда помогал ему. Он предал Алдуина, он убивал своих сородичей, стоило Бронгару позвать его для этого. Он разрешал забираться к себе на спину, чтобы подняться в небо, как умеют только птицы и драконы.

Он признал его сильнейшим.

Бронгар огляделся в поисках меча.

Ему пришлось опереться на руки, которых он почти не чувствовал, и приподняться; голова закружилась еще больше, земля ушла далеко вниз, Одавинг рявкнул что-то, чего он не смог даже толком расслышать.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, - сказал Бронгар, щурясь; где-то здесь, совсем рядом, должен лежать Бич драконов, он упал с мечом в руке, он помнил это так же ясно, как светящийся камень. - Я плохо знаю ваши слова. Что случилось?

Одавинг замолчал. Бронгар увидел свой меч и потянулся за ним, но не смог сомкнуть пальцев - меч лежал возле мертвой колдуньи, короткая полоска стали возле короткого, маленького тела, и тяжелый сгиб драконьего крыла бессильно скребнул по нему.

Бронгар в ужасе смотрел на это крыло, на страшное чешуйчатое брюхо, выгнув шею так, как никогда не смог бы человек; а земля плясала внизу, слишком далеко внизу при каждом повороте головы.

\- Что со мной? - спросил он, ощущая, как на глухих звуках узкий язык упирается в острые длинные зубы.

\- Назови себя, мей, - сказал Одавинг; его слова все еще были рокотом, но теперь он звучал глуше.

\- Это я, Бронгар, я... довакин. Я... что со мной? Мои глаза... это колдовство? Одавинг, что...

\- Ты выглядишь, как дова, - ответил Одавинг неохотно и настороженно. - И я не знаю, правдив ли ты. Где довакин?

Бронгару десятки раз приходилось называть себя драконорожденным перед людьми и мерами, и он легко доказывал это, Крикнув так, чтобы земля дрогнула у них под ногами. Но ведь все драконы умеют Кричать.

\- Ты сказал, что попался как медведь в ловушку, когда ярмо сомкнулось на твоей шее в Драконьем пределе, - с усилием начал Бронгар, болезненно чувствуя, как изменился его рот, и делая паузы перед тем или иным, таким обыденным раньше, звуком. - Ты отнес меня к порталу в Совнгард, но наперед напугал главного мага ярла до полусмерти, когда он решил отщипнуть от тебя кусочек.

\- Верно, - Одавинг ударил хвостом. - Так все и было. Зубы ему в шею! Жаль, что ему хватило ума не подходить к моей пасти.

Дракон умолк и помедлил, и Бронгару эта пауза показалась невыносимой. С глухой и странной для себя самого злобой он повернул голову, - плато качнулось перед глазами, - и Крикнул изо всех сил.

Большой обломок скалы в двадцати шагах треснул, как от удара молнии.

Одавинг наклонил голову, рассматривая Бронгара.

\- Да, ты довакин. Но… Зурун. Странно, что ты так выглядишь.

Бронгар встал, опираясь на сгибы крыльев, поднимая себя на лапах. Он почти не чувствовал землю под собой, только брюхо сквозь чешую ощущало слабое, как через тонкий доспех, касание каменистой почвы.

"Нужно найти этот камень", - подумал он. Камень превратил его в дракона, камень и вернет обратно. В конце концов, он повидал немало могущественного колдовства, это просто еще одно. Нужно узнать о нем получше - дурно будет, если такой камешек попадет в плохие руки.

Он наклонил голову к самой земле, разглядывая труп. В руке у мертвой ничего не было, а ладонь выглядела скрюченной, почернелой головешкой.

Остро пахнуло жженой костью и гранитной пылью.

Мог камень навсегда исчезнуть, сотворив свое волшебство?

\- Одавинг, - он приноравливался к новой речи, но звук собственного голоса, низкого и тяжелого, все равно заставлял его вспомнить о реве, предвещавшем обычно хорошую битву. - Одавинг, то, что меня превратило, где-то здесь. Перед этим я видел маленький зеленый камень, наверное, он... он похож на изумруд... нужно его поискать.

Одавинг посмотрел на него с вопросом, и Бронгар уже знал, что все это бесполезно. Никакого камня здесь больше нет, он вспыхнул и сгорел, и он, Бронгар, сам это видел.

Тем не менее, оба они рыскали в жалкой траве среди камней и трупов врагов, убитых вспышкой, два дракона, нагнувшие головы к земле, как псы; и окончили свои бесплодные поиски только тогда, когда солнце начало садиться.

***

\- Давай, тури, тогаат. Взмахни ими.

\- Я это и делаю, - Бронгар раздраженно расправил крылья. Каждую из тех костей, которые держат между собой перепонки и которые следует быстрее перерубить мечом, чтобы дракон не успел второй раз подняться в воздух, он чувствовал сейчас так же, как чувствовал раньше пальцы. Только пальцы никогда не были такими длинными, неповоротливыми и бесполезными - годным хоть на что-то ему казался только короткий, без перепонки отросток с когтем, торчавший там, где у людей торчит большой палец. Но в полете он вряд ли пригодится.

Левое крыло, к тому же, побаливало - на предплечье Бронгар увидел запекшуюся кровь и мелкие неровные дыры, оставшиеся после трех выбитых чешуин: раны, полученные им в битве с ворожеей и магами, никуда не делись, и хотя дракон переносил их гораздо лучше человека, а смотрелись они на нем гораздо менее серьезно, чувствовал себя Бронгар не очень хорошо. Две другие раны остались на левом боку, а правую лапу от бедра до колена пересекала глубокая рваная царапина - так теперь выглядел след от удара ледяным шипом, который, как казалось Бронгару в разгар битвы, почти оторвал ему ногу.

После заката Бронгар пораскинул умом, стараясь сохранить самообладание. Мысль о том, что он навсегда может остаться _драконом_ , казалась настолько ужасной, что теряла всякий смысл. Ему нужна помощь сведущих в магии, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, но единственный, кто может знать столько, сколько нужно в этой ситуации, и не попытается сбежать или убить его, это Партурнакс. Возможно, Седобородые тоже смогут что-нибудь подсказать, но лучше, конечно, обратиться к их вожаку.

План был неплох, исключая то, что жил Партурнакс на вершине Глотки Мира - горы, на которую Бронгар взбирался по десять-двенадцать часов, когда у него были привычные, удобные ноги, и которая, к тому же, была отсюда в добрых трех днях пешего пути.

Он, как и любой, кто имеет дело с драконами, знал, как неповоротливы эти огромные чудовища на земле, но даже не воображал, что для того, чтобы _пройти_ несколько шагов, им нужны такие усилия. Сгибы крыльев, то самое место, где у людей находилась бы кисть, хорошо позволяли сохранить равновесие, если сидеть неподвижно, могли пригодиться в бою и, в общем, служили отличной опорой, но опираться на них все время, как на лапы, во время движения было просто невозможно. "Ты можешь повредить крылья", - сказал Одавинг со скрытым страхом, древним, как все его племя. Драконы принадлежат стихии Кинарет, земля для них не место.

И самое естественное сейчас - попасть в эту стихию.

Одавинг сидел, близко к лапам поставив сгибы собственных крыльев и высоко держа шею - вытянулся по струнке, невольно подумал Бронгар. Его хорошо было видно. Драконы, как Бронгар давно знал, отлично видят в темноте, и он почти не удивлялся тому, как матово и сияюще, словно под яркой луной, выглядит теперь все вокруг.

Одавинг покосился на Бронгара и снова отвел взгляд.

\- Послушай, - Бронгар тяжело опустился на сгибы крыльев, сжав "пальцы", и оскалился от боли - вес теперь нужно было рассчитывать совсем иначе. - Ты что, считаешь, что чем меньше на меня будешь пялиться и чем больше молчать, тем быстрее я полечу? Смотри внимательно и говори, что нужно делать.

Одавинг придвинул крылья еще ближе к лапам.

\- Ты все делаешь верно, - ответил он.

\- Да какого же драного пса верно, если я до сих пор не в воздухе? Что тут прикажешь?

\- Я не могу тебе приказывать, тури, - Одавинг посмотрел на него в упор. - Ты взлетишь, конечно же. Не бывает дова, которые не могут летать. 

Бронгар глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул - листва тощего деревца в десяти шагах зашевелилась от этого. Он, впрочем, не мог не понимать, что процесс полета прирожденному летуну объяснить не проще, чем ему самому - процесс ходьбы. Кроме как "шевели ногами" вроде ничего и не скажешь.

\- О, Талос. Ну, как вы обучаете летать своих детей?

\- Детей?

\- Ну, детенышей. Маленьких драконов.

\- Аа-а, кирра, - рассмеялся Одавинг. - Нет, у дова не бывает кирра. Ни кирра, ни милла, ни джулла. Это нужно только йорре, они слишком недолго живут. Акатош сотворил нас на заре мира уже такими, какие мы есть. Мы не можем быть маленькими и никого ничему не учим. Небо - часть дова. Мы... просто летим. Раскрой крылья. Лок позовет тебя.

\- Я-то не дова, - пробурчал Бронгар. Время от времени в его странствиях кто-нибудь сообщал ему, что довакин рождается с душой дракона. Если и так, то, похоже, душа и крылья мало между собой связаны.

Он раскрыл крылья, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Чуда не случилось.

И, что самое худшее, - на все это сейчас смотрел Одавинг.

Бронгар не был дураком. Возможно, на свете жило немало людей поумнее него, - он признавал это с охотой, - но дураком он не был. Одавинг разговаривал с ним и подчинялся ему только потому, что Бронгар доказал свою силу, победив и Алдуина, и самого Одавинга. Только власть и мощь чего-то стоят для драконов, а ни тем, ни другим Бронгар сейчас не мог похвастаться. Он не мог даже того, что Одавинг считал естественным – взлететь.

Бронгар напряг все силы и, поджав лапы, ударил крыльями так, будто хотел оглушить врага. Секунду спустя он понял, что смог оторваться от земли.

***

\- Как прикажешь, тури, - сказал Одавинг, когда Бронгар сообщил ему о том, что они навестят Партурнакса.

Лететь один он не решался – как бы ни было опасно переменчивое настроение его спутника, Бронгар знал, что без помощи он вряд ли сможет добраться до Глотки Мира. Взлетать на высоту примерно в три человеческих роста и держаться на ней у него получилось, но подняться выше – уже нет; крылья болели от усилий; к тому же он скорее падал, чем приземлялся, и едва не ушиб без того ноющий левый бок о скалу при попытке повернуть.

Когда Бронгар, будучи человеком, летал на Одавинге, полет казался ему чудеснейшей магией на свете. Теперь он чувствовал себя так, будто всю ночь работал на лесопилке.

\- Но, - продолжал Одавинг, - Могу я сказать вслух?

\- Что не так?

Дракон помолчал, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли подбирая слова чужого для него языка.

\- Партурнакс... ты... даришь ему много доверия.

\- Он его заслуживает, - угрюмо ответил Бронгар. Он вспомнил, как Дельфина и Эсберн велели ему убить Партурнакса и не стали слушать никаких возражений. В чем-то он их обоих понимал; но если у Дельфины, старой рубаки, вместо мозгов давно уже был сплав Устава и паранойи, то Эсберн, проглотивший за всю жизнь больше книг, чем пищи, должен бы был обладать толикой рассудка. Увы. Что огорчало больше, так это несправдливость, - Клинки по своим законам должны подчиняться довакину, а не приказывать ему и не относиться враждебно только потому, что он запретил кому бы то ни было трогать старика, устроившего себе жилье на вершине Глотки Мира.

Бронгар знал, что Эсберн и Дельфина хотят возродить свой орден и вербуют новых сторонников, обучая их, как его самого в свое время, различным уловкам для боя с драконами - всякий знает, что лучше сражаться с полдюжиной мечников, чем с одним летающим монстром. Он видел двоих из этих ребят, желторотую девчушку и парня еще моложе нее, вдрызг напившихся в маркартской таверне и хвалящихся своими умениями - на радость всем талморским шпионам, могущим ошиваться поблизости. Но так ли, иначе, а это все равно молодые Клинки, и день ото дня их количество растет.

Быть может, Эсберн что-то слышал о таком проклятии. Но при мысли о том, чтобы сунуться в их обновленное логово, Бронгару захотелось рассмеяться, и этот смех не был бы веселым.

\- Ты сильнее него, - осторожно продолжил Одавинг. - Ты его победишь, если что-то случится. Но он... он умен, и я не знаю, на что он может направить свой ум.

\- Мудрый не станет доверять дова.

Одавинг помолчал секунду и мрачно, медленно кивнул.

\- Это слова Партурнакса, и они - единственное, в чем на моей памяти Партурнакс ошибся. Мне нужен его совет.

Одавинг кивнул снова, коротко и уверенно.

Бронгар осмотрел местность – трупы никуда, конечно, не делись, но обшарить их он теперь не мог. Его собственное снаряжение тоже было бесполезно.

Под удивленным взглядом Одавинга он с трудом, оставляя на каменистой почве широкие царапин, подтащил друг к другу свои вещи - остатки брони (та развалилась, но эбонит еще может пойти в переплавку, а вот с ошметьями щита из простого железа даже возиться не стоило), лохмотья мешка с едой и лечебными зельями, - тот в бою разорвался, приняв на себя еще один ледяной шип, и от флаконов зелий остались одни осколки, - книгу, которую его попросили передать какой-то горожанке в Данстар, и бесценный Бич драконов.

Он грустно посмотрел на получившуюся кучку. А что, если Партурнакс не сможет помочь ему сразу? Всякий раз, когда ему что-нибудь требовалось в жизни, приходилось изрядно за этим побегать.

Бронгар огляделся, и в голову ему вдруг пришла дельная мысль.

Упершись плечами и шеей, он сдвинул один из обломков скалы, расколотой его Криком, подкопал в несколько широких ударов лап яму под ней и сбросил вниз и меч, и книгу, и остатки брони, а потом снова столкнул камень обратно.

Работой Бронгар остался доволен: и не подумаешь, что здесь что-то спрятано. Поколебавшись еще немного, он с силой ударил камень когтистой лапой, оставив на нем три глубокие царапины. Вот так. Теперь он точно ничего не перепутает, когда вернется за своим мечом.


	2. Нальковен

Они долетели до буковой рощи, и Бронгар окончательно выбился из сил. Он помнил, что не спал уже сутки, но почему-то не чувствовал сонливости, только усталость. Вполне возможно, драконы и вовсе не спят. Бронгар никогда не видел спящего дракона.

Его утешала мысль о том, что, по крайней мере, они не встретили никого из окрестных жителей. Ведьмино плато среди нордских деревенек в округе пользовалось дурной славой (и за дело, если вспомнить ворожею), на него не отваживались заходить, зато обширная пустошь с подножным кормом для овечьих стад, которую они пересекли позже, ни для кого не была запретом. Бронгар помнил, где проходит дорога, и велел Одавингу держаться от нее подальше; не смотря на ранний час, он заметил на ее белой ленте вдали несколько человеческих фигурок.

Сильный воин никогда не стал бы бежать случайных путников, словно чумы, и Бронгару начинало казаться, что Одавинг, несмотря на выказываемую до сих пор верность, уже поглядывает на него с подозрением. Бронгар, в свою очередь, с плохо скрытой завистью взглянул на спутника – тот, казалось, не чувствовал ни малейшей усталости. Он держался чуть позади и выше, стараясь лететь очень медленно, но видно было, что небо и ветер естественны для него, как Крик, и он не столько летит сам, сколько двигается вместе с ними.

\- Тури, - проговорил Одавинг, когда совсем рядом показались буковые стволы. - Я голоден. Поохотимся?

В его голосе не было той нерешительности, с какой он обращался к Бронгару в последние сутки. Может, охота для драконов непреложное право, а может, - и это была опасная мысль, - этот охотник начинает терять уважение к убийце Алдуина.

Как бы то ни было, Бронгар слишком устал. Он с облегчением поднял крылья, почти сразу убирая их назад, и сел на широкой поляне среди буков, как подбитый ястреб.

\- Согласен.

Та часть крыльев, что могла бы быть его кистью, взрыла дерн, но приземляться на мягкую лесную почву было гораздо менее болезненно. Бронгар украдкой взглянул на собственные крылья, убедившись, что уже умудрился как-то ободрать о камни мелкую чешую с костяшек.

Одавинг не стал садиться.

\- Я буду охотиться с неба, дальше к солнцу, - сказал он. - Не волнуйся. Я быстро настигаю добычу и быстро ем.

Когда он улетел, Бронгар сел на лапах и поднял крылья, как руки, рассматривая свои раны. Он выругался, но без злости. Царапина на лапе и бок болели, мышцы спины сводило, крылья ныли от плеча до последнего когтя. Бронгар вспомнил, что чувствовал себя похоже в детстве, в тот день, когда впервые взял в руки меч не из дерева – но все еще скорее игрушечный, чем настоящий, затупленную железку, врученную ему отцом.

Он с грустью оглядел свое новое тело. Серая плотная чешуя, почти черная возле крупных шипов на спине, светлела к бокам, а на брюхе переходила в широкие белесые пластины - как валун, припорошенный снегом, подумал Бронгар с унынием, только вверх тормашками. В размере и весе он уступал Одавингу, но шея и хвост были довольно длинными для такого тела. Бронгар перебрал в памяти всех драконов, которых он убил, скупые рассказы Дельфины и теоретические выкладки Эсберна, и пришел к выводу, что больше всего схож с теми, что предпочитают жить в снегах. Белые и сероватые с белым брюхом ящеры любили атаковать в снежную бурю, и размер тела у них был примерно такой же. Как-то раз Бронгар позвал Одавинга, чтобы помочь справиться с одним таким упрямым "снежным" драконом, не желавшим приземляться иначе, чем на узкие выступы в скалах. Битва их двоих в воздухе была впечатляюще неравной, и Бронгар невольно поежился, примеряя ее теперь к себе.

А если они все же встретят кого-нибудь достаточно смелого или достаточно напуганного, чтобы напасть на них? Он впервые за последние годы остался без брони и оружия. Чешуя... Бронгар дрался с драконами не один десяток раз и знал, что чешуя на его новом теле была крепкой, но знал он и то, что хороший зачарованный одноручник в сильных руках способен прорезать ее до мяса в несколько ударов. Пластины, росшие из его новой кожи, проигрывали эбониту.

А что осталось от его умений - умений искусного мечника? Держать клинок ему больше нечем, а верный Бич Драконов остался под камнем на Ведьмином плато. Магией он, норд, никогда особенно не интересовался, и из всех заклинаний знал только слабую поддержку сил, род лечения, преподанный ему когда-то служительницей Кинарет. Хотя, наверное, даже этого он без рук не сумеет. У него оставался Крик, что роднил его с драконами, мощное, но медлительное оружие, и -

И все то, сказал он себе, что делает дракона драконом. Клыки. Огонь. Холод.

Полет.

Ему просто нужно научиться этим пользоваться.

Нет, подумал Бронгар, внутренне похолодев, нет, конечно, совсем не так, как мечом. Не так тщательно, не вбивая в память тела каждое мгновение. Не рассчитывая на то, что он будет делать это всю жизнь. Всю оставшуюся жизнь. Навсегда.

Он скоро вернет себе нормальный облик, но до Глотки Мира надо успеть добраться, по возможности, без приключений. Бронгар вспомнил, как отец учил его владеть мечом, сперва сделав несколько кукол в человеческий рост из соломы, а потом встав напротив него с таким же затупленным клинком для тренировок.

Партнера для тренировок у него нет - и просить Одавинга, лишний раз демонстрируя собственную слабость, он, конечно, не собирался, - а вот соломенных кукол вполне могут заменить буковые стволы, и дерево лучше подойдет драконьим клыкам, чем солома.

Бронгар осмотрелся. Молодые деревья слева, возле длинного пологого склона, ведущего к лесному озерцу, показались ему подходящими. Он заковылял к ним, рассчитывая сперва немного отдохнуть возле, а затем попробовать в деле те клыки, что не раз бывали раньше для него угрозой.

С некоторым трудом он обошел огромный упавший ствол и замер.

В трех шагах от него стоял пещерный медведь.

Медведь, судя по всему, только что выбрался из логова под этим стволом, расщелины, уходившей далеко вглубь почвы, к глине и камню.

Он уже успел заметить дракона, бродившего вокруг его дома, и был напуган, а напуганный медведь часто приходит в слепую ярость. Вот и этот заревел и поднялся на задние лапы - великолепное животное в расцвете сил, в боевой стойке доходившее в высоту Бронгару до середины шеи.

Бронгар успел убрать голову - медведь нанес сильный удар и промахнулся. Сам Бронгар никогда специально не охотился на медведей, но знавал охотников на них и дважды натыкался на эту "добычу", оба раза - совершенно случайно. В последний раз пришлось раскошелиться на новую броню - старая треснула в трех местах.

Он Крикнул. Медведя накрыло волной огня; он ревел и рычал, не обращая внимания на пылающую шкуру, и, вскочив, бросился в другую атаку.

Бронгар почуял едкий запах паленого меха и кожи.

Не думая, почти машинально он щелкнул челюстями, сжимая их на передней лапе прыгнувшего на него медведя. Зверь обрушил ему на челюсть удар второй лапы, а потом вцепился зубами в шею.

Медвежьи клыки скользнули по чешуе.

Бронгар зарычал от злобы, вскипевший в его крови вдруг, будто он выпил зелье. Не думая о том, что делает, он дернул головой вниз, - врага ударило о землю с поистине драконьей силой, и чужие зубы впустую клацнули у мелких чешуек возле глаза.

Бронгар сомкнул челюсти, чувствуя, как вонь паленой шкуры забивает нос, а шерсть заполняет глотку. Что-то хрустнуло с таким звуком, будто сломалась ветка у старого дуба, и медведь в его зубах неожиданно обмяк и перестал двигаться.

Бронгар сжимал зубы до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что верхние коснулись нижних. Сквозь шерсть просочилась и начала наполнять пасть теплая жидкость с восхитительным солоноватым вкусом.

Он в ужасе выпустил зверя и отступил на шаг; хвост, словно сам собой дернувшийся вправо, выровнял его движение и не дал упасть.

Пещерный медведь лежал перед ним; голова у него была почти отгрызена.

Бронгар машинально наклонился; он обнюхал тушу - паленую шерсть перебивает незнакомый, но нежный и аппетитный запах, - и осторожно потянул зубами за обожженный бок.

\- Сильная добыча, - почтительно проговорил вдруг Одавинг; Бронгар поднял морду, перемазанную кровью, и увидел, что дракон приземлился в паре десятков шагов. Чужой голос отрезвил его - Бронгар только сейчас понял, насколько был голоден, как и то, что забыл обо всем и вся, глотая изумительно вкусную медвежатину. Остановись он на секунду, подумай о том, что делает, и ему бы в голову никогда не пришло есть мясо сырым. Только Изгои так делают... Изгои, и чудовища, и дикие звери.

Но, ощущая теперь теплую тяжесть в желудке, он подсознательно чувствовал, что все так, как и должно быть.

_Люди не едят сырое мясо._

У Одавинга морда была чистой, а никакой другой туши поблизости не было, даже кроличьей.

\- Угощайся, - сказал Бронгар, тронув крылом тушу.

Одавинг посмотрел на него с нескрываемым изумлением. Бронгар взглянул на добычу - в своем голодном угаре он обгрыз медведя почти наполовину, сожрав даже, судя по всему, часть шкуры и ребер. Все же это был на редкость крупный зверь, и мяса в нем оставалось немало.

\- Медведь - сильная добыча, - осторожно повторил Одавинг, усаживаясь на лапах.

Бронгар очень хотел спросить, едят ли драконы только сырое мясо - и никакого другого, теплое трепещущее мягкое секунду назад бывшее живым, - и понимал, как глупо прозвучат его слова, и не сказал их.

\- А ты как поохотился?

\- Облачно, - ответил Одавинг неохотно. - Похоже, этот медведь распугал всю дичь в округе.

\- Ты же был голоден, - Бронгар невольно облизнулся; на краткий миг он снова почувствовал кровь на языке. - Почему сейчас не хочешь поесть?

\- Это твоя добыча.

\- Ну, я тебя угощаю, - Бронгар подтолкнул тушу.

\- Даар... даар хин дор, - проговорил Одавинг раздельно и медленно. - Это... это твоя дор... твоя добыча, тури. Ты убил ее.

\- Я. И она очень вкусная, сам сейчас убедишься.

Одавинг в замешательстве переводил взгляд с него на тушу и обратно.

\- Давай, не стесняйся, - Бронгар еще раз подтолкнул тушу и, развернувшись, поковылял прочь. Он с удивлением отметил, что чувствует себя отдохнувшим - словно теплое мясо и кровь наполнили его новой силой.

Ему захотелось пить, и он без особого труда спустился по склону к крохотному лесному озерцу. Хорошо, что язык знает, как лакать воду, подумал он сердито, и неплохо бы крыльям взять пример с такой понятливости.

В воде озерца, у берега теперь взбаламученной и порозовевшей, отражался непривычный силуэт, растягиваемый и ломаемый потревоженной водой.

Бронгар закрыл глаза и опустил морду вниз целиком, чтобы как следует отмыть ее.

Прохладу воды он тоже чувствовал совсем иначе; ему казалось, что кожа теперь все будет воспринимать едва заметно, как одетая в доспех, но все же эта "живая броня", идеально пригнанные друг к другу пластины чешуи, была не просто инородным телом поверх его собственного.

Делать нечего, - другой брони у него не будет; никогда Бронгар не слыхал о кузнецах, сумасшедших настолько, что ковали бы броню для драконов. Дело стало за оружием.

Клыки, Крик и дыхание, убивающее огнем и холодом - вот то, чем драконы атаковали его самого. Но теперь, ощущая каждый кусочек своего огромного тела, Бронгар был убежден, что оно способно на большее. Драконы неуклюжи на земле, потому что привыкли к небу, где они властвуют, как властвовали века назад над всем миром, и такие, как Клинки, ожидают этой неуклюжести, признавая право на опасность только за драконьей пастью. Но и могучие лапы с когтями, глубоко взрезающими глинистую землю, могут сломать оленю спину одним ударом, а утыканный шипами хвост превзойдет любую булаву. Да и перепонки крыльев натянуты отнюдь не на голые хрупкие кости, как бы ни стоило их беречь в схватке с умелым противником.

Бронгар вернулся к букам. Он потоптался на месте, примерился, вдохнув и выдохнув, и ударил хвостом по старому пню, разбив его в труху, вцепился в толстый ствол напротив зубами, в ту же секунду убрал голову и отвел назад крыло, развернувшись всем корпусом - он помнил один из коронных ударов Клинков, приходящийся сквозь перепонку левого крыла, чтобы чудовищу было труднее взлететь, даже если выпад не заденет любой важный орган в груди.

Он надеялся, что ему не доведется встретить Клинков на своем пути, но мрачное предчувствие, то самое, что подсказывало не верить, когда что-то получается с первой попытки, предостерегало от поспешных надежд. Двое старых Клинков не показывают носа из своего логова, а все их новобранцы просто не смогут быть так хороши, как Дельфина и те лучшие, кто теперь уже мертв, но рисковать Бронгару не хотелось. Справиться с недурным бойцом так, чтобы при этом не убить его – трудная задача.

Обычные стражники плохие вояки, недалеко отходящие от городов, они им точно не встретятся; наемники и искатели приключений всех мастей могут быть молокососами, а могут и бывалыми песьими детьми, здесь не скажешь наверняка, ярлы же всегда платят за кости драконов, он и сам получал такие деньги; и остаются еще, конечно, воины - настоящие воины, те, кто ходит под флагами Империи или Ульфрика. 

Бронгар не мог выбрать себе сторону в этой войне, которая не нравилась ему по определению, и теперь он надеялся только, что они окажутся достаточно занятыми друг другом, чтобы не отвлекаться на всякие глупости.

Он делал выпад за выпадом, поглощенный тренировкой и невеселыми мыслями, и оттого совершил непростительную ошибку - не обратил внимания на странный звук, который давно уже доносил до него его новый, гораздо более чуткий слух.

Тяжело хлопнули крылья.

Бронгар повернулся и увидел, как прямо за Одавингом, поглощенным едой, приземляется другой дракон - зеленовато-серый, довольно крупный, с широким, похожим на лопату кончиком хвоста, - из тех, кого Дельфина называла "кровавыми".

\- Одавинг, сзади! - заорал Бронгар и ринулся в бой, в мгновение ока забыв о крыльях, новом теле и его сложном балансе - внутри себя он снова был нордом, бегущим к чудовищу с мечом в руках.

Это стоило ему дорого - крылья потеряли опору, лапы заскользили по влажному ковру прошлогодних листьев, и он вылетел на открытое место плечами вперед, завалившись на спину и сдирая дерн всем весом.

\- _Мир. Как твое небо?_ \- после паузы спросил дракон у Одавинга, поднявшего морду от медвежьей туши.

\- _Мир и тебе, Вектумвилд. Много облаков, к сожалению._

Дракон посмотрел сперва на остатки туши, а потом на Бронгара, пытавшегося встать, неуклюже помогая себе крыльями.

Все, о чем Бронгар мог думать - что расчеты были бессмыслены, что сейчас он беспомощен, как черепаха, а из всего оружия у него остался только Крик, но если он Крикнет, то непременно заденет Одавинга.

\- _Добрая у тебя добыча. Но я заметил с неба, как Нальковен охотится на деревья. Что с ним?_

Некоторое время Одавинг молчал.

\- _Нальковен... я встретил его у шахты к северу. Похоже, он все это время спал внутри. Оттуда несло серой рудой. Наверное, жила вышла наружу за эти годы._

\- _Сожалею._

Помедлив, незнакомый дракон посмотрел на Бронгара и, отчего-то понизив голос, проговорил:

\- Аал хин лок ваа, Нальковен.

За его плечом Одавинг наклонил голову и сперва покосился на дракона, а затем на Бронгара.

В своих лихорадочных планах избегать всех разумных существ на пути к Партурнаксу Бронгар совершенно забыл о народе, чей облик сейчас носил. И это промашка может кончиться куда как хуже, чем встреча с наемниками или новобранцами-Клинками. Они хотя бы говорят на одном языке.

Он сделал усилие, собирая воедино все свои скудные знания о словах, которые надо было говорить, а не Кричать, и вспомнил Партурнакса с выцветшей от времени чешуей, сидевшего на остатках Стены, высящейся на Глотке Мира, и его внимательный взгляд.

\- Дрем, - выдавил из себя Бронгар, оставив попытки встать. - Йол... лок.

Дракон покачал головой и повернулся к Одавингу.

\- _Сожалею. Он хорошо летал. Может быть, стоит наведаться на Монавен?_

\- _Если так пойдет и дальше - да._

\- _Понимаю. Партурнакс и мне не по душе, но он многое видел и многое знает._

Дракон переступил с лапы на лапу, скребнул крылом землю и еще раз покосился на остатки мяса перед Одавингом.

\- _Чистого неба вам обоим._

Он отошел на пару шагов, раскрыл крылья и поднялся с земли.

Бронгар наконец извернулся так, что сумел перекатиться на бок, подмяв под себя правое крыло; левое же оказалось сверху, и спустя секунду баланс был найден – воздух подбросил его вверх сам, словно по волшебству.

Ковыляя, обозленный Бронгар подошел к Одавингу. Незнакомый дракон растворился в небе.

\- Что он сказал?

\- Принял тебя за аанворей... другого. Я тоже тебя с ним спутал было в первый раз, когда увидел с высоты. Он был такого же роста. И у вас одинаковый цвет чешуи, хотя шея и хвост у тебя длиннее.

Притвориться было разумной идеей; слава Талосу, что она вовремя пришла Одавингу в голову. Это было необычно. Не только потому, что Бронгар не привык к помощи попутчиков - он всегда предпочитал бродить в одиночку и рассчитывать в основном на себя, - но и потому, что Одавинг, бывший помощник Алдуина, не склонен, как казалось Бронгару, ни к мало-мальски напряженным размышлениям, ни к уловкам, ни, тем более, ко лжи.

Это стоит запомнить, подумал он, и тотчас же удивился этой неприятной мысли, и постарался изгнать ее из разума.

Им и дальше следует держаться такой маскировки. Драконам его превращение, узнай они о нем, было бы скорее безразлично, по крайней мере, им бессмысленно искать его для себя, а с другими существами они не очень любят беседовать, но Бронгару не хотелось, чтобы об этой странной магии знал кто-то еще.

_Так будет безопаснее._

Магия сама по себе таинственна и опасна, а то, что сделал этот камень, превосходит всякое разумение.

_Просто чтобы с миром ничего не случилось._

\- Не слишком-то я похож на этого другого дракона, если мы так отличаемся вблизи, - сказал он вслух для того, чтобы отвлечься. - Этот спутал, а другие раскроют.

\- Нальковен был воду'униил, - ответил Одавинг. - Не знаю, как это будет по-вашему. Йорре живут стаями. Дова не любят все время быть рядом с другими дова, но мы собираемся для бесед и битв. Но Нальковен всегда летал один. Его видели в основном издалека. Я говорил с ним больше всех и вижу отличия. Другие не увидят.

\- Дракон-одиночка? А если мы встретим его самого?

\- Нет, - Одавинг осмотрел окровавленную траву - от медвежьей туши остались бедренные кости и клочки шкуры. - Не встретим. Его убили йорре, которые называют себя Закри. Мечи.

\- Клинки. Кое-кого тоже убили, как я слышал, что не помешало Алдуину их воскресить.

\- Он не заснул, тури. Я это видел. Закри забрали его кости, это я тоже видел.

Одавинг подобрал остатки еды; Бронгар смотрел, как драконьи челюсти раздробляют толстенную кость, и не стал задавать те вопросы, что пришли ему в голову.

Вместо этого он спросил:

\- Все драконы знают друг друга?

\- Большинство знает друг о друге. Нас не так много.

\- А что скажешь о том драконе, который сейчас улетел? Почему он заговорил со мной?

\- Его зовут Вектумвилд. Неплох, но сильно забирает вниз при поворотах. Хочешь сразиться с ним? Он не успел далеко улететь.

\- Нет... нет, о Девять, не хочу. В деревне, где мне сказали про ворожею на плато, про дракона ничего не слышно. Он живет поблизости и нападает на людей?

\- Дреени миндок, - пожал плечами Одавинг. - Но да, он живет неподалеку. Вектумвилд спрашивал о твоем здоровье - ты... то, что ты делал с деревьями, непривычно.

\- Это тренировка, - с досадой ответил Бронгар. Он хотел спросить, как же сами драконы учатся нападать, но вспомнил слова Одавинга об Акатоше и сотворении драконов. Странное племя.

\- Ты делаешь то, что хочешь делать. Но это был... нет... это не было причиной. Это повод. Он увидел, что я ем на его угодьях, но сказать ему было нечего, потому что голос у меня громче. И тогда он сказал то, что мог сказать. Я ответил, что ты надышался серой рудой, пока спал. Она крутит голову, если вдыхать ее пары. Дреени миндок... не знаю, что бывает, если заснешь возле нее, но и Вектумвилд не знает. Этой руды избегают, но если спишь долго, можно ее не заметить.

\- Ты серьезно? Камни ночью тихонько подкрадутся?

\- Камни не охотники, тури. Они выходят из земли не торопясь. Когда я сам проснулся от зова Пожирателя миров, золотая жила грелась у меня под боком, хотя, засыпая, я почти не чуял золота.

_Спят ли драконы?_

\- Если ты сыт, нам стоит поторопиться, - сказал Бронгар. - До Глотки еще далеко.


	3. Крипта

Бронгар начинал думать, что еда больше значит для драконов, чем для людей: после своей трапезы он держался в воздухе увереннее, ветер не так мешал ему, тело болело гораздо меньше, а высота, на которой он теперь летел, казалась ему заслуживающей уважения. Некоторые из поверженных им драконов летели куда ниже, когда он сбивал их Драконобоем. 

День стоял безоблачный, и вид с этой высоты открывался просто восхитительный, - местность лежала как на раскрытой карте, и Бронгар наслаждался возможностями своего зрения. Он мог рассмотреть даже кролика, скачущего в траве - правда, выглядел тот скорее как точка, но драконьи глаза совершенно явно могли отличить эту теплую точку от камня размером с кролика, за которым тот улегся, отдыхая в тени.

Разглядывая небо, Бронгар отметил нескольких стрижей, летевших ниже, чем они, и одного большого орла, державшегося чуть выше. И, конечно, он не спутал с птицами двоих других летунов.

В этот раз его врасплох не застали.

\- Одавинг, - негромко сказал он.

Одавинг проследил его взгляд, сощурившись, и издал свистящий звук, похожий на шипение и рычание одновременно.

Бронгар прикинул их шансы. Драконы были средних размеров; один из них, с зеленой чешуей и острой мордой, казался ему похожим на него самого, а второй, бурый, отливающий рыжиной в солнечных лучах, был грузнее, но мельче. По идее, они справятся, если это, конечно, снова не старые друзья.

\- Кто они? - спросил он; драконы приближались. Одавинг не успел ответить.

\- Дрем, йол, лок! - бурый дракон повернул, начав широкий круг; второй, темно-зеленый, повторил его движение. - _Если летите на Монавен, можете поворачивать - Партурнакс не будет говорить сегодня о Пути._

\- _Я-то думал, вас давно убили смертные,_ \- проворчал Одавинг.

Зеленый сбился с мерного полета, развернувшись к Одавингу, но бурый нырнул в воздухе перед ним.

\- _Голос внутри,_ \- предупредил он; зеленый нехотя кивнул и повис возле бурого, без усилий держась на потоках ветра.

\- _Арнгейр из смертных братьев вчера умер, и Партурнакс..._

\- _Мне нет дела ни до Пути, ни до смертных, костлявых от старости, а если вы вздумали обратное, ума у вас не прибавилось._

\- _Берегись,_ \- бурый дракон покачал головой, а зеленый возмущенно выдохнул струю горячего пара. - _Жажда силы и власти может убивать незаметно._

\- _Если я захочу услышать слова Партурнакса, я поговорю с ним сам,_ \- ответил Одавинг, и ветер стал холоднее от его голоса, а оба дракона вздрогнули.

Бронгар беспомощно переводил взгляд со спутника на незнакомцев. Пора атаковать? Или это вежливая беседа? Голоса казались ему скорее угрожающими, но сказать наверняка было нельзя. Он не понимал ни слова в грохочущей древней речи, кроме знакомых имен.

К тому же долго удерживать свое тело почти неподвижно в воздухе, в отличие от прочих, ему было трудно.

\- _Тебе самому станет лучше, если ты так и сделаешь,_ \- сказал бурый дракон. Он дружелюбно кивнул Бронгару:

\- Зен до ловаас бекс фаа сваангейн, Нальковен. 

Одавинг издал тот же звук - то ли шипение, то ли рычание. 

\- _Убирайтесь с моей дороги, проклятые насекомые, и скажите спасибо, что я сейчас занят._

\- _Если бы не Путь, Одавинг, ты услышал бы мой голос,_ \- ворчание зеленого дракона было глухим, но отчетливым.

\- _Да его нельзя услышать, даже сунув уши тебе в глотку._

Зеленый оскалился. 

\- _Осторожнее, Одавинг, твоя сила не безгранична, и ты сам это знаешь. Вектумвилд хвалился своим голосом, и что же? Двое смертных воинов, мужчина и женщина, вот-вот заберут его кости, и оба они стары, как смертные братья Пути._

Одавинг фыркнул.

\- _Ложь. Мы говорили с ним сегодня, когда солнце еще не пожрало тени._

\- _А мы только что пролетали над гробницей, где он любил отдыхать. У него громкий голос, но всякий голос, если он звучит только снаружи, ничего не стоит. Поразмысли над этим, Одавинг._

Драконы одновременно нырнули, снизу облетев Одавинга и Бронгара, и вновь, как тренированные воины, поравнялись друг с другом.

\- Лок, ту'ум! - выдохнул бурый, не обернувшись; зеленый не удостоил их прощания.

\- Кто они? - раздраженно повторил свой вопрос Бронгар. Он устал слушать непонятную речь, устал гадать, что придется делать в следующую секунду, устал лететь. Устал притворяться драконом. - Ты же говорил, что ваше племя не держится стаей.

\- Тот, что с бурой чешуей - Пагсолфайд, а зеленый с коротким хвостом - Бруазкриф. Они гра-зеймазин... союзники. Это не стая. Мы иногда заключаем союзы, но ненадолго. Эти двое старые союзники. Наверное, потому, что поодиночке вообще ничего не стоят. Самые жалкие довае во всем Вус.

Одавинг презрительно щелкнул зубами и прибавил:

\- Не понимаю, почему они до сих пор живы. Зурун. Эльдраак!

\- Они говорили что-то о Партурнаксе?

\- Все то же самое. Путь и Голос. Ваа лок! Я не удивлен. Один умишко на двоих, и тот как у кузнечика.

\- Стало быть, старик и правда взялся за проповеди, - хмыкнул Бронгар. Он вспомнил о больших птицах, не двигающих крыльями, когда они парят в вышине, и попытался держаться на воздушных потоках едва шевелясь, как пловец, отдыхающий на воде.

Ветер был капризен, и этот маневр требовал меньше усилий, но гораздо больше внимания.

\- ...что-то о мертвом йор. Это на него похоже – думать о йорре. Но многим его Путь нравится. Я удивлен тому, сколько их. И большинство мне казались немного умнее, чем эти мейе. И с голосами гораздо громче, конечно. Я не знаю, почему они его слушают.

Дыхание у Бронгара перехватило, будто весь воздух на мгновение исчез, а небо смялось, как шелковая тряпка.

\- Где-то рядом криф, тури, - Одавинг оборвал себя, круто развернулся и устремился вверх, оглядывая землю далеко внизу. - Бой.

\- Что это было?

\- Ту'ум, - голос Одавинга относило ветром. - Ту'ум Силы, и громкий!

Бронгар вспомнил, как Седобородые на Хротгаре услышали его первый Крик, вспоровший воздух далеко от них. Испытали ли они что-то подобное? Всякий ли раз его слышат так все те, кто умеет Кричать по рождению или учился этому с тщанием, готовя собственную душу, а не поглощая чужие?

Одавинг носился в воздухе, высматривая источник Крика; потоки, создаваемые его крыльями и массивным телом, сбивали мерное течение ветров, на которых парил Бронгар, теперь задравший голову и с изумлением следивший за спутником. А он еще гадал, почему Партурнакс из всех подчинявшихся Алдуину драконов предложил позвать именно Одавинга, уверяя, что тот не захочет не явиться на бой!

\- Слева от солнца! - гулкий голос сверху едва не лишил Бронгара шаткого равновесия. - Гляди, эти мейе не соврали - Вектумвилд сражается с двумя старыми йорре.

\- Не соврали? О чем ты?

Бронгар прищурился, - зрение, пугающе острое теперь, позволяло различить площадку в глубине скал; мастера древних нордов высекли из камней трехлапое навершие крипты, высоко сходящееся над открытой гробницей и заросшее сейчас цепкими корнями и бурыми стеблями. 

Под каменным каркасом кипела битва. Кровавый дракон выдохнул струю огня, и следующий вдох показался Бронгару, висящему в воздухе далеко от схватки, чистым пламенем.

\- Йол!

Крик и пламя оборвались, сменившись ревом; человеческая фигурка метнулась вперед, в воздухе сверкнул сияющий металлический блик. Вторая, стоявшая поодаль, хлестнула дракона молнией с обеих рук, и воздух сотряс еще один протяжный рев – отвлекшись на магическую атаку, дракон пропустил удар мечом.

\- Они сказали, что Вектумвилд схватился с двумя старыми йорре, и те его побеждают. Посмотрим поближе?

_Двумя старыми йорре_

О Талос, нет. 

Бронгар лихорадочно всматривался в дерущихся людей. Мужчина-маг и женщина-воительница умело, будто давние напарники, нападали и защищались, поддерживая друг друга и сильно тесня дракона. Вот – следующий удар; слева, через перепонку крыла.

Рев.

Нет, нет, думал Бронгар. Быть не может, с чего бы им покидать руины Храма? Они же прячутся, нет, Дельфина ни за что не вышла бы оттуда, не с ее уверенностью, что каждый лесной зверек в округе подкуплен Талмором.

Один из лучших ударов Клинков не убил дракона, но сильно ранил его – все так, как и должно быть. Вектумвилду, если это и правда был он, приходилось трудно. Сверху – Одавинг и Бронгар теперь кружили прямо над криптой, держась чуть выше самых высоких скал в этом месте, - было хорошо заметно, что он не может взлететь: не только из-за ран, но и потому, что ему мешают каменные блоки каркаса, под который его загнали наемники. 

Двое "йорре" и правда были немолоды, но рассмотреть как следует их лица, покрытые кровью и копотью, не сумел бы даже дракон.

Зато отсюда, подумал Бронгар, можно достать Криком участников схватки. Кто-то, получше владеющий крыльями, чем он, легко бы это сделал - но сам Бронгар слишком плохо умел поворачивать, и каждый круг, более широкий, чем требовалось для хорошего обзора, отнимал много внимания. Да и зачем ему Кричать, подумал Бронгар невольно. Маг и мечница (она билась одноручным мечом, и Бронгар способен был оценить, как уверенно она им владеет) и сами хорошо справляются.

\- Дилонне, - рыкнул Одавинг, и Бронгару почудился в его голосе восторг. - Еще два дилонне и кветгааф!

Небо снова сжалось, сворачивая воздух в складки, но Бронгар уже не потерял равновесия, как в прошлый раз, готовый к этому странному ощущению. Он с беспокойством глянул вниз, но круг на этот раз получился особенно неудачным, и скалы на секунду скрыли от него битву.

За это время внизу что-то произошло; мечница, отбросив расколотый щит, что-то крикнула своему спутнику, - как человек, как все люди, желающие привлечь внимание, а не разодрать собеседника надвое, и ее голос был едва слышен, - указав куда-то влево, и маг тотчас же ударил в ту сторону молнией.

На этот раз Кричал вовсе не дракон, понял Бронгар.

Возле обломков собственного саркофага стоял хозяин гробницы, потревоженный схваткой, а за его спиной сжимали мечи двое мертвых воинов.

Бронгар не раз сражался с драуграми, и эти кости с остатками сухой плоти на них всегда вызывали у него неосознанный трепет - то, что мертво, должно оставаться мертвым. Но кем бы ни были эти мертвецы при жизни, сражались они яростно, а некоторые из них умели Кричать не хуже, чем драконы или Седобородые.

Крик драугра отбросил раненого дракона, не ожидавшего с этой стороны опасности вовсе, к одной из опор гробницы, и скалы содрогнулись от удара. Чешую на груди дракона пересекла глубокая трещина; мгновение спустя серые пластины возле нее потемнели, а потом кровь потекла сильнее, хлынув на землю.

Бронгар опустился ниже и повис в воздухе: будь скалы вокруг поудобнее, он даже рискнул бы сесть, но все уступы казались ему недостаточно большими, а верхушка каркаса над криптой, густо оплетенная живыми и давно мертвыми, как драугр, стеблями выглядела и очень низкой, и слишком ветхой. Выдержит ли она его вес? Сам не отдавая себе в том отчета, он раздраженно фыркнул, выдохнув длинную струю пара, как настоящий дракон.

Драугр поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него.

Бронгар видел мертвые глазницы, наполненные неестественным светом, и их сияние напомнило ему вспышку, превратившую его в чудовище.

\- Фус, - расслышал он сквозь шорох сминаемого неба.

Бронгар запоздало крутанулся в воздухе, пытаясь избежать Крика, но всего его жалкого умения полета хватило лишь на то, чтобы не разбить себе тотчас же голову о скалы. В ушах зазвенело, он беспомощно забарахтался и резко потерял высоту. 

Рядом снова взревел дракон, звук был глуше и ниже, чем прежде - Бронгар успел подумать о том, что если он выживет после падения и сражения со всеми, оставшимися внизу, Одавинг точно добьет его, ни на что не годного слабака.

А потом он упал на каркас крипты. В первое мгновение Бронгару показалось, что из него вышибло дух; перед глазами не было ничего, кроме каких-то пятен, все звуки слились в болезненный гул, а мир снова сжался - может быть, кто-то опять Крикнул, а может, он наконец-то очнется в Совнгарде.

_Драконам в Совнгарде не место._

В необозримой, бесплотной бесконечности мертвенный свет прожигал его насквозь.

 _Уходи,_ подумал он с тоской и страхом, пытаясь защищаться, но тела у него не было. _Убирайся прочь, оставь меня в покое._

_Прочь_

_Прочь!_

Мир обрушился на него со всех сторон и застыл вместе с болью, сковавшей тело; зрение вернулось странными кусками, словно он смотрел через цветные стекла витража. Он, должно быть, уже на земле, слева - драугр; синеватое мерцание Крика отбросило его назад, выцедило синий свет из глазниц, собирая его в себя и сжимая ветхие кости, кроша их в пыль, сминая древние нордские доспехи. Рядом, совсем близко, - наемница; на ее узком, незнакомом лице почти сонное выражение, древний меч насквозь проткнул ее нагрудник, облитая кровью сталь на две ладони торчала с другой стороны; в руке она сжимала обломок собственного меча, пропоровшего мертвую, костлявую шею противника. Справа - серо-зеленая голова дракона, испачканная кровью, придавленная огромным, украшенным нордской резьбой камнем; пасть раскрыта в вопле, два шипа на шее сломаны под корень, и пустые лунки зияют багровым. 

Струя пламени вспыхнула совсем рядом с Бронгаром, и мир снова стал звучать и двигаться. 

Маг, создавший пламя, упал, не удержавшись на ногах - Одавинг приземлился на террасу возле него почти вплотную; крылья, резко опущенные вниз, создали еще один ураган, и человек смог только перекатиться по земле, стараясь ускользнуть от стихии. Одавинг щелкнул зубами, рассчитывая схватить его, но промахнулся.

Последний из мертвецов, подобравшийся сбоку, с силой вонзил двуручный меч Одавингу в лапу.

Бронгар зарычал и метнулся вперед, оттолкнувшись и лапами и крыльями, проехавшись по террасе, и сомкнул челюсти, перекусывая мертвеца пополам - пасть наполнилась пылью с острым привкусом трав, воскуренных сотни лет назад, и дыма, над которым висело тело, и ароматных масел, пролитых сверху, и льна, которым оборачивали его когда-то, укладывая в каменную гробницу.

Бронгару нестерпимо захотелось снова опустить морду в воду, раскрыв пасть, и ждать, пока вода вымоет этот омерзительный мертвый вкус; он потерял несколько мгновений, и ровно на столько же запоздал его вопль.

\- Нет, не надо!

Огонь, выдохнутый Одавингом, обрушился на старого мага, не сумевшего вовремя поднять волшебные щиты. Может быть, тот кричал, но Бронгар в драконьем реве и буйном шуме пламени не смог услышать его человеческого крика.

Когда огненный столб стих, вокруг не было больше слышно ни звука, кроме тихого потрескивания огня - пылали стебли, случайно попавшие под гнев Одавинга, прогорали кожа и мышцы.

Бронгар в отчаянии смотрел на то, что осталось от мага - если бы он не видел его раньше, то не смог бы сказать сейчас даже, мужчина это или женщина. Безликий труп, воняющий сожженым в уголь мясом.

\- Бездна тебя забери, - прорычал Бронгар, повернувшись к Одавингу.

Тот неосознанно поджал было раненую лапу, но под взглядом Бронгара сразу же опустил ее на землю, опираясь с прежней силой.

\- Кросис, тури, - проговорил он после паузы; из пасти на каждом звуке вырывалось тепло, оставшееся от пламени. - Я не знал, что ты сам хотел его убить.

Ничего не поделаешь, подумал Бронгар. Мертвое мертво, а если нарушить этот закон, появляются драугры и омерзительные трэллы, слуги темных колдунов. Одно утешение - это вряд ли был Эсберн... мечница ведь точно не Дельфина, хотя рассмотреть ее тело еще раз не помешает.

\- Что это у тебя там?

Одавинг недоуменно повернул голову, вытянув шею, дернул раненой лапой и поморщился - Бронгар с изумлением увидел, как на чешуйчатой морде мелькнуло и исчезло это знакомое, человеческое выражение.

\- Закри. Дилон его сломал.

Он изогнул все тело, как собака, ловящая свой хвост, и без особого труда дотянулся зубами до задней лапы, сомкнув их на обломке тяжелого двуручника древних нордов.

\- Не... - начал Бронгар; вытаскивать засевшее в ране оружие следует с осторожностью, не то рискуешь не успеть остановить кровь после. Но Одавинг выдернул из своего тела кусок острой стали так, словно это была простая заноза.

Обломок со звоном упал на камни. Одавинг уделил ране еще немного внимания, приподняв лапу и критически рассматривая ее, а потом фыркнул: горячий пар окутал бедро, скрыв едва-едва выступившую кровь. 

\- Недурной был бой, - сказал он, снова наступая на лапу и оглядываясь. 

Бронгар тоже обернулся, намереваясь рассмотреть получше мечницу и убедиться, что все страхи были напрасны. "Да уж", - подумал он невольно, созерцая тела и разрушенную крипту, - "Добрались до Глотки Мира без приключений".

По крайней мере, его спутник не спешит обвинять своего "повелителя" в слабости, хотя, конечно, стоило бы. Одавинг видит мир причудливо, это Бронгар уже себе уяснил. Может, он счел его ошибку частью плана.

Кровавый дракон, лежавший под одним из обломков каркаса, зашевелился и захрипел - страшный звук, похожий на скрежет. 

Одавинг отпрянул, присев на лапы и отведя назад голову. 

\- Вектумвилд?

Бронгар, не веря своим глазам, приблизился. 

Невероятно, но кровавый дракон был жив - ни одно существо из тех, о ком знал Бронгар, не смогло бы выжить после такого. Он сам видел, как ему рассекло грудь, - сперва раны от меча и магии, а затем и Крика, - и количество вытекшей крови выглядело смертельным даже для дракона. А потом еще и обломок камня, упавший сверху, размером чуть меньше Бронгара в его новом теле.

Бронгар осторожно вытянул шею, разглядывая умирающего. Его пасть была широко распахнута, слюна и кровь пятнали землю; челюсти и шея, торчащая из-под камня, придавившего тело до самого хвоста, слабо дергались, но ни сказать что-то, ни даже застонать дракон не мог; все, что было слышно - скрежещущие, почти железные хрипы, будто лязг двемерской машины.

_Чудовища живучи_

Часть крыльев, видневшаяся из-под камня, торчала под столь неестественным углом, что Бронгар даже подумать боялся, как выглядит то, что под обломком. Вполне возможно, дракона уже проткнули собственные кости.

\- Зу'у... зу'у нис кораа, - пробормотал Одавинг. - Нивок дез.

\- Эй, ты слышишь меня, - неуверенно сказал Бронгар. Дракон ничего не ответил; кровавая слюна капала с клыков.

\- Переведи ему, Одавинг. 

Одавинг потряс головой.

\- Бесполезно, тури. Злая судьба. Давно не видел такого.

Бронгар задрал голову, рассматривая часть блока, украшенный широкой резьбой камень, ставший для дракона мучением, но не смертью.

\- Я, кажется... 

Камень не упал всем весом, понял Бронгар, поколения растений так оплели его, что он запутался в их стеблях и только придавил тело под ним. Еще немного, и исполинская тяжесть размазала бы дракона, как насекомое. 

Секунду он упрямо разглядывал камень. Может, попытаться столкнуть его, упершись в стену? Вектумвилд упал неудачно, вплотную к опоре, - человек, может, и протиснулся бы между камнем и остатком каркаса, но не дракон. 

Но человеку никогда не хватило бы сил сдвинуть такую громадину.

Бронгар взлетел, держась на самой малой высоте - крылья почти задевали землю при каждом взмахе. Переплетение стеблей показалось ему прочным, как корабельные канаты. Двемерский скрежет хрипов врезался в уши.

\- Одавинг, - позвал он. - Я сейчас потяну за стебли вверх, а ты с разгона толкни камень.

Может, получится сбить его подальше, подумалось ему. Главное, успеть отпустить стебли, а то самому зубов можно лишиться.

\- Толкнуть?

\- Ну да, разгонись как следует в воздухе и ударь его лапами или грудью, когда я скажу, - Бронгар взлетел выше, примериваясь к стеблям.

Одавинг переступил с лапы на лапу.

\- Но... зачем, тури? 

\- Чтобы помочь твоему приятелю, конечно! Как ты собираешься его вытащить? 

Бронгар повис над стеблями, выбрав самые мясистые, густые сплетения.

\- Вытащить Вектумвилда?

\- _Толкай,_ \- рявкнул Бронгар, и воздух исказился с его словом, как над каменной мостовой в жаркий день, а Одавинг дернулся, будто от удара, отшатнувшись назад и немедленно взлетая, криво и неловко. 

Бронгар вцепился зубами в стебли и попробовал потянуть их вверх, - с тем же успехом можно было тянуть вверх гору. 

Он снова взглянул на Одавинга, - тот уже выровнялся, вылетел с террасы, развернулся и теперь тяжело взмахнул крыльями, набирая скорость. 

Выше него в небе виднелись еще два драконьих силуэта - Бронгар сощурился, разглядывая цвет их чешуи, и сжал зубы от внезапно нахлынувшего раздражения: бурая и зеленая, а двигаются оба слаженно, как имперские воины. Неужто новоявленные последователи Пути решили вернуться?

Часть стеблей у него в пасти хрустнула, страшно натянулась и разорвалась.

Камень скособочился, какое-то мгновение держась на остатках "канатов", куда более непрочных, чем казалось, а затем всей тяжестью упал вниз.

Одавинг успел затормозить прямо перед камнем, оттолкнувшись от него лапами и совершив какой-то невиданный кувырок над землей. Бронгара подбросило выше от резкого усилия, и он не смог сдержать стон ужаса и жалости, услышав влажный хруст, оборвавший хрипы раненого дракона.

Шея, голова, хвост и кончики крыльев, теперь неподвижные, темнели на земле, как мох. 

Секунду спустя они осветились.

Сверху застывшему Бронгару было видно, как свет охватывает всего мертвого дракона, вычерчивая его тело сквозь камень, - простые линии, как в манускриптах Эсберна, шипы и лапы, изломанные крылья и хвост, огромный ящер, похожий сейчас на стрекозу, раздавленную ударом ладони. 

Потоки света, собираясь сгустками, поднялись выше и обернулись вокруг Бронгара, с шипящим, заглушающим все вокруг звуком поглощаясь его собственным телом.

Это ощущение он испытывал не раз, убивая дракона; душа побежденного растворялась в нем, как гаснущий свет, а в сознании тотчас же вспыхивало Слово, выхваченное из неведомой глубины, проникающее в горло и кровь, и он понимал, что теперь будет знать один Крик. 

На этот раз Слова не было. Вместо него хлынуло то, что Бронгар не смог бы назвать, - мягкие потоки рассвета, рождающего все сущее в первый раз, твердость скал под лапами, царапающих чешую, небо, облекающее мир, как вода без веса и плотности, оставшееся длинным выдохом, потоком без имени, - то, что нельзя назвать вовсе, потому что тогда еще не бывало ни слов, ни имен.

\- ...ри? - услышал он; длинный выдох мелькнул напоследок, - белая равнина снегов у замерзшего моря, сила ветра, держащего крылья, тяжесть и уверенность, добыча по праву, - и исчез. 

Перед ним висел Одавинг, и его красная чешуя блестела на солнце.

Впереди, над краем террасы, два знакомых ему дракона, бурый и зеленый, едва удерживались на лету, теснясь друг к другу.

\- А-алд... алд-ду... с-ил, - пробормотал зеленый, не сводя взгляд с Бронгара. 

Бронгар растерянно посмотрел сперва на них, затем на Одавинга.

Но в этот раз последователи Пути не стали заводить беседу, нырнув в воздухе так резко, будто они упали; лихорадочно ища их взглядом, Бронгар только спустя время сумел заметить две крохотные фигурки у горизонта.

\- Зу'у сааркс вейдотраал, - пробурчал Одавинг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Перевод драконьих фраз и слов – в том порядке, в каком они находятся в тексте.
> 
> "Зен до ловаас бекс фаа сваангейн" - "Путь Голоса открыт для каждого";  
> "Зу'у нис кораа Нивок дез" - "Я такого не видывал/давно не видел Злая судьба";  
> "Дилон" и "кветгааф" - мертвец и драугр соответственно;  
> "Алдусил" - "пожиратель душ";  
> "Зу'у сааркс вейдотраал" - "Я обидел/оскорбил кузнечика".


	4. Голос и небо

Партурнакс не сидел на Стене, как бывало обычно, когда Бронгар поднимался на Глотку Мира. В этот раз он почему-то улегся на самой вершине горы, возле открытой эбонитовой жилы - Бронгар знал, что она там есть, но теперь не без удивления чуял ее острый и терпкий запах.

Он с неосознанным трепетом увидел, каким огромным на самом деле был Партурнакс, о котором он всегда думал как о старом наставнике, навроде ветхого Турдара, деревенского знахаря, всегда выглядевшего так, словно он вот-вот развалится на ходу. Партурнакс сам называл себя стариком, и, слушая его речи и видя перед собой, в основном, его голову и внимательный, мудрый взгляд, Бронгар никогда не сомневался в этом.

Сейчас он видел, какое мощное у него тело с белесой, исчирканной временем чешуей, толстой, как камни Глотки Мира; видел на подобранных под брюхо лапах когти размером с шипы на плечах у Одавинга; видел, что одно гигантское крыло поджато, как рука у человека, вздумавшего вздремнуть за столом, а второе свешивается вниз, словно истерзанная, вся в дырах кожаная завесь, закрывающая половину скалы перед Стеной.

Партурнакс лежал на вершине Глотки Мира, и приземлиться рядом не было никакой возможности - там просто не было больше свободного места.

\- Мм, добрый день, - сказал Бронгар, изо всех сил стараясь удерживаться в воздухе напротив головы Партурнакса. На Глотке Мира было очень ветрено, и ветры дули куда попало, меняя направление каждую минуту. - Это я, довакин. Бронгар.

Партурнакс посмотрел на него. 

\- Дрем, йол, лок, - сказал он. - Хорошо держишься на ветру.

Бронгару показалось, что в его голосе был намек на развлечение, и он невольно вспомнил их первый разговор - когда ему достало смелости предположить, что Партурнакс живет на Глотке Мира только потому, что все драконы любят горы. Тогда он впервые услышал в драконьем голосе веселье.

\- В этом меньше забавного, чем кажется, - ответил Бронгар угрюмо. Партурнакс что, ослеп? - Меня превратил в дракона какой-то камень. Я даже не дотронулся до него, просто оказался рядом, когда тот начал светиться. Маленький, зеленый, весь в причудливой резьбе, похож на изумруд. Ты что-нибудь знаешь про такую магию? Как мне вернуть свой облик?

\- Нельзя стать дова, - ответил Партурнакс, поднимая голову и разглядывая Бронгара. Они знали друг друга давно, но только сейчас Бронгар заметил, что несколько шипов у него на голове были обломаны, а клыки побелели так, как могут побелеть только забытые, источенные ветрами и холодом кости. - Ты им просто был. Ты же довакин. Кровь дова - твоя кровь.

Бронгар почувствовал, как внутри него начинает подниматься ярость, похожая на ту, что он испытал, сражаясь с медведем. Слепая злоба чудовища.

И он испугался.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, глубоко вдохнув. - Пусть так. Но, может, ты слышал что-нибудь о довакинах или просто о тех, кто всю жизнь ходил на двух ногах, а потом получил чешую и крылья?

Партурнакс помолчал.

\- Я слышал о месте под названием Акавир, - сказал он наконец. - Дова... дова вели там битвы когда-то. Один из тех, кто воевал вместе с ними, был дова, но у него не всегда были крылья.

\- Это уже лучше. Он тоже превратился?

\- Дреени миндок, довакин, - Партурнакс, казалось, потерял всякий интерес к разговору. - Это было очень давно.

\- Ты там был? Ты видел его?

\- Я никогда там не был. 

После долгой паузы он медленно прибавил:

\- Мне хватало власти и здесь.

Ветер, казалось, задувал Бронгару прямо в глотку всякий раз, когда он открывал пасть. 

\- Что мне теперь делать? 

\- А что ты обычно делаешь?

_Убиваю драконов._

Партурнакс вздохнул, глядя на молчащего Бронгара.

\- Я не знаю, довакин. И я не могу тебе советовать.

\- Но мне нужен совет! И то, что ты говорил раньше, всегда мне помогало!

\- Арнгейр тоже приходил ко мне недавно за советом, - ответил Партурнакс глухо.

\- Арнгейр? А он тут при чем?

\- Прошлым вечером он умер. Йорре… йорре умирают. Теперь я понял, как плохо разбираюсь в этом.

Бронгар умолк. Арнгейр всегда был добр к нему, он учил его Крикам и рассказывал о спрятанных Стенах слов, а без его помощи и помощи других Седобородых довакин не смог бы добиться перемирия между Империей и Ульфриком. Перемирия, необходимого для того, чтобы весь мир не был уничтожен Пожирателем миров.

Бронгар неуверенно посмотрел на Партурнакса - как бы драконы не относились к смерти, он все-таки наставник Седобородых. Интересно, скольки поколениям учеников он успел преподать свой Путь?

\- Веселья ему в Совнгарде. Он же… был очень стар, верно?

\- Да, он был стар. Пути следовали многие йорре, и они умирали, когда приходил их срок. Теперь он тоже мертв. Но за два рассвета он приходил ко мне, чтобы спросить.

Бронгар помнил, как поразился Арнгейр, когда узнал, что Бронгар хочет поговорить с самым главным Седобородым. Тогда все, что ему было известно о Партурнаксе, ограничивалось тем, что ученики не любят его беспокоить. 

\- И о чем же?

\- О том, стоит ли доверять, когда хочешь этого, но боишься, - ответил Партурнакс.

\- Странная проблема для монаха Пути.

\- Да. Дреени миндок. Он всегда шел вместе со своим голосом. Но два рассвета назад он спросил то, что спросил, а я ответил и не задал вопроса сам. У йорре короткие жизни. И это все, что я по-настоящему знаю.

Глава Седобородых дернул крылом, перемещая его ближе, огромный и белый, древняя скала, выветренная временем, и пласт снега съехал с камней вниз, окутав площадку перед Стеной маленьким снежным облаком.

\- Где он похоронен?

\- Там, - Партурнакс указал на западный склон и опустил голову. Взгляд его, направленный на небо, стал странным, словно бы потух наполовину, будто фитиль, утопший в масле.

Может, это и есть медитация, подумал Бронгар. Хорошо, что ему самому не надо таким заниматься – выглядело это жутковато, словно Партурнакс был наполовину мертв или чем-то одурманен.

Мягко планируя вниз, Бронгар покосился на Одавинга, до этого вежливо кружившего в отдалении. Расстояние, впрочем, позволяло ему услышать их беседу. 

\- У этого дова обо всем свое мнение, - проворчал Одавинг.

\- Если бы он его еще говорил почаще, - рассеянно отозвался Бронгар. В голове у него смутно вырисовывалась какая-то мысль, но он никак не мог ухватить ее. - Да так, чтобы все остальные к тому же поняли. Ты знаешь, что такое Акавир? Ты воевал там?

\- Нет, - фыркнул Одавинг. – Это, кажется, остров, он очень далеко в море. Большой. Там кто-то дрался с дова, по-моему, пракемме. Ползучки. Еще говорили, что с ними дерутся кааззе, кошки, которые поклонялись дова. Некоторые полетели туда, чтобы воевать и найти союзников. На самом деле не воевать – просто сбежали от Пожирателя Миров. Глупцы и трусы. Ничего больше здесь о них не слышали. 

Одавинг помолчал.

\- Дреени миндок. Ничего не скажу точно. Пожирателю Миров не было дела до этого, и мне тоже. 

Бронгар не знал, что на это ответить, и сказал только:

\- Я собираюсь найти могилу Арнгейра. Ты со мной?

Одавинг кивнул. Бронгар резко повернулся, облетая гору почти вплотную, и у него дух захватило от сильного ветра, подхватившего его и потащившего вниз так близко к боку горы, что снег взрывался следом длинным хвостом искр.

\- Гляди, кажется, здесь.

Одавинг резко вскинул крылья и тотчас же приземлился, уцепившись за острый гребень скалы.

Бронгар - с куда меньшим искусством - сел на почти плоский выступ, свесившийся над узкой пещерой, вход в которую был перекрыт огромным валуном. Два вертикальных обледеневших камня у входа, обвязанных длинными серыми лентами из мешковины, указывали на то, что это не просто заваленная трещина в скалах.

Но даже если бы вход остался открытым, что вряд ли возможно в гробнице, он был недостаточно широк для того, чтобы в него протиснулся дракон.

\- Веселья тебе в Совнгарде, друг, - пробормотал Бронгар еще раз, глядя на серые ленты и огромный валун, уже покрытый ледяной коркой. 

Ему было стыдно. Он весьма редко испытывал это омерзительное, царапающее желудок чувство, потому что всегда был прямым и открытым человеком, каким и надлежит быть сыну нордов. Но сейчас он врал Одавингу, который мог его слышать, и врал себе, не только зная собственные лживые мысли, но и зачем-то произнеся эту ложь вслух. 

Арнгейр всегда был добр к нему, но его смерть вызвала у Бронгара только досаду – проживи старик еще хоть пару суток, Партурнакс принял бы гораздо больше участия в беде самого Бронгара, и, может, не стал бы говорить загадками, погруженный в смесь грусти и медитации. 

Некстати ты умер, друг, сказал Бронгар про себя, чтобы не продолжать свою ложь. И странные вопросы терзали тебя перед смертью, особенно для того, кто десятилетия напролет прислушивается к небу и самому себе.

Он поднял голову, привлеченный скрежещущим звуком, - Одавинг когтями проехался по скале, меняя свое положение так, чтобы лучше видеть ленту узкой дороги.

По ней к гробнице спускался безоружный человек или мер в тяжелой темной робе, обеими руками неся большой, круглый сосуд.

Через несколько шагов он остановился, видимо, заметив драконов, но секунду спустя продолжил свой путь. Это Седобородый, понял Бронгар, лучше рассмотрев его одежды.

\- Приветствую, - сказал Бронгар, когда человек безо всякого страха подошел к первому камню, обмотанному полосками ткани.

Седобородый задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и кивнул. Бронгару показалось, что это тот самый, кто обычно медитировал в маленьком дворе монастыря; его, кажется, звали Борри.

\- Это я, довакин, - счел нужным представиться Бронгар. – Я… заглянул попрощаться с Арнгейром.

Борри коротко улыбнулся, но затем лицо его вновь стало бесстрастным; он поставил в снег свою ношу и принялся отряхивать снег с одного из обледеневших камней-отметок.

Они не могут говорить, вспомнил Бронгар. Только Кричать, и Арнгейр предупреждал его об этом. Как-то раз он обратился к одному из них, может, именно к Борри, и тихий ответ, содержащий всего лишь обращение к нему – «довакин», - заставил стены и камни вздрогнуть, а звон в ушах, которым он обзавелся из-за единственного слова, прошел только у подножия горы. 

Но теперь Бронгар не просто драконорожденный, он дракон, и, вполне возможно, сумеет выслушать речь этого племени.

Сам по себе вопрос был данью старой, церемонной традиции вежливости, без которой стыдно было бы обойтись, раз уж они столкнулись с собратом умершего, но Бронгару смутно казалось, что это гораздо важнее и вежливости, и любопытства.

\- Послушай, - прочистил Бронгар свою новую глотку: слово получилось гулким. – Не мог бы ты сказать, как умер Арнгейр? Не бойся - теперь я могу тебя услышать, не опасаясь, что голова лопнет.

Борри неторопливо оглядел камень. Серые ленты полоскались на ветру, как старые, ветхие флаги. 

Потом он посмотрел на Бронгара, задрав голову, и сложил руки, коснувшись пальцами горла, а после указал куда-то на северо-восток и вверх, в сторону ледяных просторов моря.

\- Голос и небо, - пробормотал Бронгар с досадой. Пожалуй, Совнгард был бы для Арнгейра слишком суетливым местом. – Да, да, знаю. Но он... его что-то волновало перед смертью? Может, он хотел о чем-то узнать?

Борри открыл сосуд и стал выливать его содержимое – голубоватую воду, - прямо на камень сверху, осторожно и понемногу.

Ленты трепетали на ветру, и вода их не касалась.

Бронгар не знал такого погребального обычая, но он и про Седобородых знал немного, и почувствовал себя весьма неуютно, разговаривая с человеком, говорить с которым сейчас не полагалось. 

В глубине души он с самого начала знал, что так просто у него ничего не выйдет.

Борри поставил сосуд на лед, укрытый смерзшимся снегом, сбоку у гробницы и что-то шепнул; Бронгар почувствовал, как от кончика носа до хвоста по телу прокатился зуд, и увидел, как глиняная ваза, пустая теперь, наполовину погрузилась в лед. 

Борри снова посмотрел на него, запрокинув голову, капюшон сполз ему на плечи; старый человек с седыми волосами и бородой, подвязанной коротким шнурком, щурящийся так, словно он не мог решить, стоит ли упоминать о чем-то.

\- Брон, - наконец сказал он отчетливо в полный голос.

Вдоль извечной горы поднималась сила и холодная, давняя ярость, а спускалась власть, сплавленная с таким могуществом, на каком мир мог бы стоять вечно, не будь он пожран в конце времен.

Скала, на которой сидел Одавинг, обрушилась вниз, и дракон едва успел взлететь.

Более Седобородый не удостоил Бронгара даже взгляда, но тот не испытывал животной злобы, так напугавшей его недавно; странная смесь чувств, которую вызвало в нем одно слово, совершенно его ошеломила, и только холодные ветры, закрученные вокруг горы спиралью, словно дорога, по которой можно быстро спуститься, смогли привести его в чувство. 

Он испытал нечто похожее накануне, когда поглотил душу Вектумвилда, но все было... более сильным, но менее оформленным. Может, это что-то вроде чтения мыслей? Некоторые маги умеют влезать в головы друг друга, а мысли дракона, конечно, больше мыслей человека. А может, язык драконов был создан так рано, что называл вещи не именами, а чем-то еще. Йол, Фус, Лок. Слова, на которые все отзывается до сих пор, которые мир не слышит, но принимает всем существом.

А может, старик просто назвал его самого, забыв или перепутав имя.

\- Что значит «брон» на вашем языке? – спросил Бронгар у Одавинга. 

\- Йор, - поразмыслив, ответил Одавинг. – Вид йорре. Норды.

Норд. Конечно, Бронгар - норд... Борри, наверное, сразу это понял, как и Партурнакс, когда только увидел его в этом облике. Хотя Партурнакс продолжает настаивать на том, что он на самом деле дракон, и говорил что-то похожее и раньше, когда Бронгар еще мог держать в руках меч. 

\- Один норд или норды? Много нордов?

Одавинг непонимающе взглянул на него, а потом тряхнул головой. 

\- Один. Много будет бронне.

Они спустились с горы с западного склона; Бронгар видел вдали очертания Драконьего Предела и крыши Вайтрана. 

Он не знал, куда ему теперь податься. Партурнакс говорил про место под названием Акавир, где велись какие-то большие битвы. Там жил когда-то дракон, у которого не всегда были крылья. Может, сейчас он давно уже мертв.

\- Спасибо за помощь, - Бронгар развернулся, держась в воздухе, чтобы лучше видеть Одавинга, до сих пор державшегося немного позади. – Я сильно задержал тебя на этот раз. Можешь лететь. 

Одавинг кивнул; хвост его дернулся вправо, все тело скользнуло в воздухе, меняя направление, но, к удивлению Бронгара, дракон вдруг повернулся обратно.

\- Тури, - сказал Одавинг с легкой заминкой, - Ты... будешь считать угодья Вектумвилда своими, раз ты убил его?

\- Угодья?

\- Угодья, дейлок, место, где охотятся. Если один дова побеждает другого, он может забрать его угодья, а побежденный уходит в места, где добыча хуже.

Бронгару показалось, что его собеседник смутился.

\- Ты можешь охотиться там, где вздумается, но другие захотят разговаривать, если тебя увидят. И... ты сильнее, но тебя отвлекут от еды или спугнут добычу.

Территория. Драконы делят землю на территории и охраняют их от себе подобных. Бронгар слабо представлял, сколько нужно пищи, чтобы прокормить этих огромных чудовищ, даже если они едят раз в несколько дней. 

И пока он не отыщет магию, способную вернуть его истинный облик, ему тоже придется охотиться зубами и есть сырое мясо, как бы отвратительно это ни было.

Бронгар вспомнил хруст, с каким камень раскрошил драконьи кости, и свет, вычертивший изломанное тело, и другой хруст, с каким его зубы сломали шею огромного пещерного медведя, и вкус его мяса, который совсем не был отвратительным.

\- А где жил Нальковен?

\- Над морем и берегом. Плохие угодья. Мало добычи, хотя много ветра и неба. Никто не стал спорить, когда он выбрал их, потому что никто не захотел. Нальковен не был трусом, у него был хороший голос, но он был воду'унил. Не хотел лишний раз видеть других дова.

\- Ладно, - сказал Бронгар, подумав. Он не боялся ни льдов, ни холода, но не знал, на кого там можно охотиться – рыбой дракона вряд ли насытишь, а белые медведи и хоркеры не ходят по одному, и он сомневался, что справится с ними. – Скоро мне все это не понадобится, но пока я буду охотиться там, где жил Вектумвилд. 

\- Мне сказать всем об этом?

\- Если вы часто болтаете друг с другом, то все уже, наверное, знают, - мрачно ответил Бронгар. – Ведь те двое, как их там, союзников видели, как умер бывший хозяин этого места. Они показались мне очень болтливыми.

«Боюсь, они расскажут не совсем правду», - подумал он.

\- Мейе, - фыркнул Одавинг. – Они испугались тебя, и так и должно быть. Я подтвержу их слова, если потребуется.

Он кивнул еще раз и круто развернулся к югу, разом взмыв почти вдвое выше. Бронгар только сейчас понял, что понятия не имеет, где находятся угодья самого Одавинга. Дракон слышал его зов, вроде бы, с любого места, от южных гор до льдов моря, но это могла быть очередная магия – ведь теперь он считает себя слугой Бронгара. Может быть, Алдуин мог подзывать его точно так же. 

Странная память о голоде прошла – Бронгар надеялся, что как-нибудь обойдется без сырого мяса еще некоторое время. Ему нужно было найти решение. Кто еще может знать об Акавире и этом странном драконе, у которого не всегда были крылья? Одавинг говорил о какой-то битве, в которой участвовали некоторые драконы, но Бронгар никогда не слышал легенд о ней. Если о ней кто-то и знает, то либо чужаки, рожденные на этом Акавире, либо те, кто читают книги. Книг великое множество, в одной из них может быть записана и эта легенда.

Эсберн наверняка ее знает, но даже если предположить, что Бронгар успеет сказать пару слов перед его атакой, наружу из руин Храма он редко выходит, и рядом с ним всегда Дельфина. Кто еще? Маг ярла Вайтрана казался довольно умным... ну, не то чтобы умным, но имеющим дело с книгами, особенно книгами про драконов. Но после истории с Одавингом, как слышал Бронгар, драконы магу совсем разонравились, и вообще он почти перестал покидать надежные стены дворца.

Прилететь в Драконий Предел и забраться внутрь? Ну да, конечно.

Бронгар не торопясь облетал гору, паря над скалами. Должен быть какой-то выход. Он слышал, что высоко на севере, у льдов моря, издревле живут и учат друга друга колдовать скайримские маги. Они-то должны быть сведущи в магии... и знать легенды. Будут они атаковать его, если он покажется им на глаза, или сочтут его достойным изучения, как маг ярла? В последнем случае у него есть шанс.

Кого он обманывает. Быть засунутым в ловушку – так себе шанс. Даже если они выслушают его, то не поверят. Разве он сам поверил бы чудовищу? Одавинга он знал раньше и мог доказать, что не лжет, вспомнив их общее прошлое, но маги ведь ему незнакомы.

И... Одавинг тоже дракон. Тоже чудовище. Но все остальные – нет.

Бронгар зарычал от раздражения. Сплошные тупики. Откуда ему взять того, кто помнит об Акавире? Он бы полетел туда сам, как бы опасно это ни было, но он даже не знает, где находится это место.

Скалы кончились; внизу медленно проплывали пустоши с редкими группами деревьев, а южнее Бронгар заметил блеск реки – темно-синяя лента ползла по земле, как смола по стволу сосны. 

Единственный выход, пришедший ему в голову, совсем его не радовал, а сутки назад он счел бы его худшей глупостью, какую только можно представить. Но если он будет достаточно осторожен, если он выждет столько, сколько потребуется, а наперед выучится чуть лучше управляться с этим телом, то, вполне возможно, что-то может получиться.

Риск есть риск, думал Бронгар, а он воин и знает, что иногда не остается ничего другого, кроме как рискнуть. 

Он старался не вспоминать, что раньше не рисковал без меча и щита в руках.

Когда он вновь станет человеком, то вернется за своим мечом и добудет себе новый щит, и принесет разбитые доспехи в Небесную кузницу, где Йорлунд Серая Грива переплавит их в слитки и полосы, а затем скует заново.

На земле внизу что-то двигалось; взгляд Бронгара сам собой проследил это движение – пара диких коз, бредущих по пустоши. 

Если эта затея пойдет прахом, ему понадобится много сил. Да и сейчас он чувствует себя не самым лучшим образом – битва и падение не прошли даром. Силы нужны ему были не для того, чтобы принять бой – нет, конечно, нет, он никогда не стал бы убивать никого из них. Чтобы успеть скрыться.

«Мне понадобятся силы», уговаривал себя Бронгар, снижаясь.


	5. Те, кто следуют Пути

\- Нальковен и Одавинг убили двоих смертных воинов и Вектумвилда? Вы сами это видели?

\- И Нальковен пожрал его душу, - ответил Бруазкриф, а Пагсолфайд кивнул.

\- Вам солнце точно в глаза не светило?

Среди собравшихся поднялся ропот. Наалотхаск, большой дракон с чешуей цвета начищенной меди, сощурившись, смерил двоих союзников взглядом – те заверяли сородичей в правдивости своих слов.

\- Довакин изгнал Алдуина, - ухмыльнулся Малротвайд; из-за синих полос на чешуе, заходящих на челюсть, его ухмылка казалась шире. – Все это знают.

\- Не думаю, что кто-то может перепутать Нальковена с Алдуином, - проворчал Наалотхаск, - даже вы двое. Какой у него голос?

\- Я не знаю, - замялся Пагсолфайд, - Он убил Вектумвилда не Криком. И не зубами.

Ропот усилился; изумленное ворчание драконов походило на шум далекого обвала.

\- Он убил его камнем, - продолжал Пагсолфайд. – Разрушил крипту и столкнул сверху большой камень, висевший на стеблях. И Одавинг помогал ему.

\- Это слишком глупо, - Сотхаашар покачал головой. После падения Алдуина он одним из первых стал на Путь голоса, и его слова слушали. – Никакого смысла. Зачем убивать так странно? И почему Одавинг помог Нальковену? 

\- Одавинг чаще всех разговаривал с ним. Помните, как он специально летал через угодья Гралараана, чтобы достичь моря?

\- И жрал за четверых что на пути туда, что обратно, - проворчал Гралараан, лежавший на скале позади всех. 

\- Так почему ты его тогда не прогнал? - фыркнул Малротвайд, задев шип на его спине кончиком хвоста. – Прикрикнул бы как следует, и дело с концом. 

\- Тихо, - рявкнул Наалотхаск, пресекая общий смех. – Что вы еще заметили?

Партурнакс отказался говорить о Пути в прошлый раз, и все те, кто учился у него, подчинились его просьбе, иначе и быть не могло. Но у этой группы драконов – всего их было пятнадцать, - постоянно летавших на Глотку Мира после изгнания Алдуина, был сейчас повод собраться вместе, и Путь Голоса не имел к этому отношения.

Все знали, что Бруазкриф и Пагсолфайд не самые надежные вестники, но увиденное ими в этот раз нельзя было оставить без внимания.

\- Да ничего особенного, - Бруазкриф пожал плечами. – Разве что Нальковен не сказал нам ни слова, когда мы разговаривали в небе с ним и Одавингом. Но он вроде бы никогда не любил говорить вслух.

\- Он не любил и летать с другими. Я вообще очень давно его не видел.

\- Все это время его тощие угодья его устраивали, а теперь он почему-то перебрался в небеса над центром Кайзаля и набросился на Вектумвилда. Бок о бок с Одавингом.

\- Откуда тебе знать, может, они с Одавингом теперь союзники, - неуверенно проговорил Пагсолфайд.

\- Союзники?.. Мы все еще говорим об _Одавинге,_ верно? Когда он заключал хоть с кем-нибудь союзы?

\- А я слышал, что Одавинг теперь служит довакину. 

\- Смертному?

\- Пусть он смертный, но он победил Алдуина. И голос его вы все слышали.

\- Такое и раньше бывало. Нафаалиларгус тоже служил смертному.

\- Нафаалиларгус был трусом и просто спасал свою шкуру.

\- А разве Одавинг не трус? Разве он не спасал свою шкуру, сбежав к победителю Алдуина?

\- Хотел бы я послушать, как ты кричишь ему это в уши!

\- Главное, не рядом с Монавен, а то он всю гору на тебя скинет.

\- А потом скормит твою душу Нальковену. 

\- Зачем вы двое вообще туда полезли? Летели бы мимо.

\- Сначала мы так и сделали, - ответил Бруазкриф, пытаясь перекрыть общий шум, - но потом подумали, что Вектумвилду, наверное, не помешает помощь, эти двое смертных, они...

\- Весеннее небо! Влезать в чужой бой!

\- Но ведь следовать Пути – это не только держать голос внутри, Партурнакс же говорил, мы должны помогать тем, кому нужна наша...

\- Вы двое, наверное, все-таки спутали – может, солнце сверкало у Нальковена на чешуе, вот вы и приняли его блеск за поглощенную душу.

\- Только Алдуин умел пожирать души.

\- А славные угодья были у Вектумвилда.

\- Да, целые стада жирных коз.

\- И лесная добыча, спящая на опушках.

\- Леса и пустошь, и кусочек скал – отличное место.

\- Не то, что у меня. Эти тучи вечно застревают в горных ложбинах - ни туда, ни сюда, и все вокруг в тумане такой густоты, будто Алдуин напустил его лично.

\- Кстати, полезешь еще раз в мои угодья, туманом не отговоришься.

\- И верно, слишком часто я с тобой разговариваю, пора уже и покричать.

\- _Тихо,_ \- прошипел Наалотхаск, и его слово всколыхнуло воздух, как камень, брошенный в пруд; невидимые глазу, но ощущаемые в глубине мира волны прошлись по чужим голосам, заставляя их владельцев подумать о том, стоит ли говорить дальше.

Слово скрытым всплеском ударило о скалы, окружавшие долину, в которой сидели сейчас драконы, и обернулось вспять, сойдя на нет посреди тишины, воцарившейся между собравшимися.

Наалотхаск обвел притихших драконов взглядом – узкие зрачки, окаймленные оранжевой радужкой, обшарили всех и каждого, проверяя и прощупывая, и каждый почувствовал, что ответить ему нечего.

\- Мне не кажется, что Нальковен и Одавинг союзники, - проговорил наконец Наалотхаск в звенящей тишине. – И не думаю, что Нальковен ему служит, хотя, если вспомнить голоса их обоих, так и должно бы быть. Не знаю, что вы там видели... но пожирание душ - это могущество, которого просто не может быть много, иначе мир его не выдержит. 

\- Не только Алдуин мог пожирать души, - задумчиво сказал Сотхаашар, - довакин тоже это умеет, и Одавинг, если верить слухам, как раз служит ему.

\- Ну и что? - Малротвайд зевнул. - Третьего смертного там же не было видно. Не было ведь?

\- Нет, не было, – Бруазкриф понял, что говорит, понизив голос на тон, будто вдруг охрип. – Может, нам просто стоит поговорить с ними? 

\- А ты как считаешь?

\- Пока я ничего не считаю, - Наалотхаск уселся поудобнее на обломке скалы, уложив мощный длинный хвост вокруг ее основания. – Вполне возможно, это все просто большая ошибка. Но советую вам всем быть начеку. Голос внутри, но вверху – небо, и вы сами знаете, что в нем может быть... что угодно. Разве мы хотим возвращения того страха, какой был при Пожирателе Миров?

Драконы зашевелились; то тут, то там начали раздаваться шепотки. 

Наалотхаск хорошо знал цену этим шепоткам и не обманывался ими. Сидя на скале в сердце своих собственных угодий и нарочито лениво поглядывая на других «братьев Пути», он представлял себе, о чем они могут говорить.

И опасность, - а она была, и он знал это, хоть и не мог пока назвать ее по имени, - занимала большинство из них не в первую очередь.

\- Жаль, - заговорил он вновь, - что Вектумвилд не успел встать на Путь Голоса. Может, тогда такая судьба его и не постигла бы.

Общее ворчание сменилось на одобрительное, несколько драконов в передних рядах закивали.

\- А угодья у него и впрямь были недурными... Нальковену, должно быть, здорово надоело побережье, раз он решился на такой бой.

Одобрения в шуме поубавилось.

\- Почему это его угодья достанутся Нальковену? – спросил Малротвайд. – Разве их не поделят между всеми нами? Разве не сами мы выбрали новый закон?

\- Вектумвилд не следовал Пути, - пожал плечами Наалотхаск. – Разве честно требовать от него, тем более уже мертвого, того, что знаем и умеем мы с вами? Одавинг презирает Путь, а Нальковен – не знаю даже, слышал ли он вообще о том, что случилось в последние годы. Может быть, - прибавил он, - может быть, эти земли займет Одавинг, а не Нальковен. Это, впрочем, и к лучшему: если Одавинг обзаведется наконец собственными угодьями, то, может, прекратит кусочничать по чужим, нарываясь на бессмысленные драки. Все никак не отойдет от прежней жизни, бедняга. 

\- Раньше он из-за добычи дрался, но не убивал, - проворчал Гралараан. – Я имею в виду, с тех пор, как Алдуин пал.

\- Ты ошибаешься. Я слышал, что вместе с довакином он убил уже как минимум четверых.

\- Сдается мне, что это просто слухи. Но если и так, то, значит, он исполнял его приказ, как приказы Алдуина когда-то. - Сотхаашар поскреб когтями камень, разминая лапу. – Конечно, он сам выбрал свою службу, но это все равно не одно и то же. 

\- Скажи все это тем, чьи кости уже забрали.

\- К тому же, - прибавил Наалотхаск, - Партурнакс говорил, что довакин тоже слушает его время от времени. Этот смертный охотится только на тех, кто отрицает Путь... Партурнакс ему не препятствует. В любом случае... хотелось бы, чтобы мы скоро увидели и Нальковена, и Одавинга на Монавен. 

Сидя на своей излюбленной скале и греясь на позднем солнце, Наалотхаск наблюдал за разлетающимися сородичами – те прощались с ним и друг с другом так, как и следует последователям Пути Голоса, драконы ли они, люди, меры или кто угодно еще. 

Происходящее ему скорее не нравилось, хотя и нельзя отрицать, что оно могло вскоре выгодно обернуться – Наалотхаск смутно чувствовал присутствие самой возможности, как старый след крупной, обильной и жирной добычи. Просто следует быть начеку.

Наалотхаск видел, что другие под конец были молчаливее, чем обычно, а глаза у многих впервые с падения Алдуина загорелись привычным, от начала времен знакомым всем драконам огнем.

И он решил, что этого пока достаточно.


	6. Клинки

Бронгар не мог поверить тому, что видел.

В вечерней полутьме он несколько раз облетел обрывистую когда-то, неприступную гору, таившую в себе Храм Небесной Гавани. 

От самой горы мало что осталось – почти половина отсутствовала, будто земля встряхнулась и сбросила часть себя вниз. Странные, ни на что не похожие крыши храма, выступавшие из горы и всегда внушавшие ему осторожное почтение, лежали теперь в настоящих руинах.

От площадки для тренировок сохранилась ровно треть – линия обвала, расколовшая древние плиты, была такой ровной, словно ее прорубили гигантским мечом.

Бронгар собирался затаиться в скалах неподалеку и наблюдать за Храмом, поджидая, пока наружу не выйдет какой-нибудь одинокий новобранец, вооруженный мечом, а не магией или луком, а затем, проследив его путь, поговорить с ним сверху. Если бы тот поверил ему и передал его слова Эсберну, он смог бы если не помочь Бронгару магией, то хоть посоветовать что-то.

Он хорошо понимал, что отчаялся по-настоящему, раз решился на это, но небольшой шанс – шанс, не чреватый гибелью или ранами ни для него, ни для кого бы то ни было еще, - у него был.

Теперь Бронгар был сбит с толку. 

В конце концов он решился приземлиться на площадку перед храмом, рассматривая безжизненно обвалившуюся крышу, - сплющенные медные двери, груды камней вместо стен, - и покачал головой, в глубине души надеясь, что все Клинки успели выбраться до того, как это случилось. 

Пробраться внутрь, чтобы убедиться в том, что Храм вновь необитаем, не было никакой возможности – Бронгар помнил, сколько времени они в свое время с Дельфиной и Эсберном убили на то, чтобы пройти кружным путем снизу, но сейчас от этого пути ничего не осталось, - если дракон вообще смог бы проползти по тем ходам и коридорам, - а для того, чтобы расчистить путь сверху, понадобилась бы помощь не только Одавинга.

Он не был в этом месте больше полугода, но последних Клинков видел в Маркарте месяца три назад, на исходе зимы. Судя по тому, как они вели себя, никакой беды с Храмом тогда еще не случилось.

А что, собственно, могло здесь случиться, думал Бронгар, неподвижно сидя у пусто торчащих в небо колонн, поддерживавших когда-то загнутые вверх крыши беседок на тренировочной площадке. Землетрясение? Обвал? Тогда почему все окрестные горы в порядке?

Он растерянно огляделся; уже совсем стемнело, и скалы, развалины и земля приобрели мягкое, матовое сияние, а небо и река - глубокий темный, почти черный цвет. К ночному зрению ему трудно было привыкнуть.

Может, паранойя Дельфины в кои-то веки оказалась оправдана, и Клинков атаковали? Но кто? Талморцы? Или, может, драконы? Что за магия сумела обрушить половину горы? Криком такого не сделаешь, разве что собрать с дюжину крылатых чудовищ и заставить их Кричать хором. 

Внутренне похолодев, Бронгар вспомнил двоих старых наемников, дравшихся с Вектумвилдом. Если Клинки лишись своего убежища, они могли как раз искать новое. Но погибшая мечница ведь совсем не была похожа на Дельфину... он попытался вспомнить каждую черточку ее лица. Нет, конечно... он только путает себя. Он запутался.

Бронгар выдохнул сквозь зубы, - клубы отчего-то ледяного, а не раскаленного пара осели инеем на груде камней, оставшихся от беседки. 

Он никогда в жизни не размышлял так долго и так напряженно, как в последние дни. И никогда раньше все не было так непонятно. Даже когда Алдуин собирался пожрать мир, Бронгар знал, что нужно делать – сразиться с ним. Преодолеть все преграды на пути, сколько бы их ни было, и вступить в открытый бой – меч в одной руке и щит в другой, потому что все и должно заканчиваться именно так. Потому, что в конце концов всегда бывает решающая битва. Это то, что он умел по-настоящему хорошо.

Светлое пятно вдалеке, там, где был когда-то лагерь Изгоев, остановило на себе его взгляд.

Костер.

Бронгар помнил, как они вместе с Дельфиной и Эсберном прогнали отсюда прежних обитателей – если бы не хитрость старых Клинков, втроем они не сумели бы справиться, но в итоге напуганные дикари скрылись в горах и больше сюда не возвращались. До Бронгара доходили слухи о том, что Изгои нападают иногда в этих краях на путников и шахтеров, но близ Храма до сих пор не отваживаются появляться.

Бронгар вглядывался в далекое пламя, - пляшущие лоскутья огня его ночному зрению казались белыми, как раскаленный до предела металл.

Вокруг огня двигались человеческие силуэты.

Трое людей сидели и почти не шевелились, а двое других двигались перед костром, время от времени загораживая пламя. Ни у одного из них не было тяжелых шкур на плечах и высоких, с рогами и перьями шлемов-черепов Изгоев.

\- ...Дельфина.

Даже драконий слух не смог бы разобрать спокойную человеческую речь с того расстояния, на каком находился теперь Бронгар, покинувший развалины и подлетевший к лагерю почти вплотную, - он старался парить, чтобы люди внизу не услышали хлопанье крыльев, - но человек, стоявший перед костром, не просто сказал это слово - он прокричал его.

\- Как... смеешь... после... что они с ней сделали, - продолжал вопить он, размахивая руками.

Ночная тьма была для Бронгара союзницей, - свет костра далеко не доставал до неба, где он сейчас был, но он все равно не находил себе места, приглядываясь к скалам сразу над лагерем. Вот бы суметь незаметно добраться до них! Ветер относил часть звуков, - или, быть может, человек и его собеседник не все время кричали изо всех сил, - и Бронгар мог разобрать меньше половины.

Он осторожно повернул, облетая лагерь кругом и изо всех сил прислушиваясь и присматриваясь.

Перед костром сидели воины – женщина в тяжелой стальной броне, мужчина-лучник и молодая девушка с двумя короткими клинками, лежавшими на земле возле. Тот, кто назвал имя Дельфины, был одет в темно-желтую мантию мага; полноватый, с волосами, перехваченными в хвост, он во весь голос кричал на темноволосого юношу, почти ребенка.

И тот в долгу не оставался.

\- Посмотри... себя, - вопил он, меряя шагами площадку перед костром. – Все... на себя! Он... не верить! ...глупость! Он даже... похож!

\- Ну и... твоих лет! ...дрянь! Забыл... они сделали! Эсберн... 

Юноша резко остановился, развернувшись. Он был одного роста с магом, но гораздо более худ, и смотрелся совсем мальчишкой.

\- Эсберн... пыток!

Маг вскинул руку, и мерцающее поле ударило юношу, оттолкнув его к костру. Трое воинов тотчас же вскочили; женщина в тяжелых доспехах подхватила юношу, не дав ему упасть, лучник выставил ладонь, видимо, успокаивая мага, и придержал второй рукой девушку, подхватившую было свои клинки. Он встал между нею, с оружием в руках закрывшей собой юношу, и магом, поворачиваясь то к одной, то к другому, может быть, уговаривая их или что-то объясняя. Как бы то ни было, он делал это не вопя что есть сил, и Бронгар не мог разобрать ни слова.

Его когти как раз коснулись скального выступа, висевшего почти над лагерем, и он, стыдясь своего желания, все же искренне надеялся, что эти путники – скорее всего, Клинки, если они знают Дельфину и Эсберна, - покричат друг на друга еще какое-то время.

Камень, в который он уперся было сгибом левого крыла, тронулся с места. Бронгар успел поймать равновесие, но ловить камень ему было нечем – в отчаянии он клацнул зубами, пытаясь вцепиться в него пастью, но опоздал: кусок скалы размером с две человеческих головы сорвался вниз по обрыву, увлекая за собой россыпь мелких камешков и грохоча так, будто был настоящим обвалом.

Путники застыли на месте, вглядываясь в темную громаду скалы; теперь оружие обнажили все, а маг не опускал рук. Бронгар припал к скале – бока у него темно-серые, как у камня, белое брюхо скрыто, а снизу все равно ничего не разобрать из-за темноты, и...

Воздух шагах в двадцати от него дрогнул, выталкивая из себя что-то, а потом вывернулся, изнанкой своей являя стройную, изящную фигуру из чистого пламени. 

Крутанувшись в воздухе, будто танцуя, вызванный магом атронах подхватил из пустоты полную горсть огня и бросил его в Бронгара.

Чешуя выдержала эту атаку даже лучше, чем доспех, - все, что Бронгар почувствовал, было высокой температурой, будто к боку прислонили на секунду котелок с теплым супом, - но огонь осветил его, как факелом, и тишина внизу, там, где стояли пятеро Клинков, сменилась лязганьем оружия.

Бронгар, кляня все на свете, сорвался с места, рассчитывая быстро набрать высоту и одновременно отлететь назад, во тьму, дальше от лагеря; но холодный ветер ударил ему в крылья, на сотые доли меняя направление, подтаскивая к теплым потокам воздуха над костром и парившим впереди атронахом. 

Настоящего дракона это едва ли задержало бы, но Бронгар замешкался на какую-то секунду, определившую все – левое крыло свело, будто судорогой, пронзившей его вместе со стрелами между третьим и вторым пальцами, и Бронгару, взревевшему от неожиданности, пришлось упасть вперед и вниз, прямо над лагерем.

\- Стойте! – завопил он. – Это я, довакин! Я норд! Меня превратили в...

Слух чудовища равнодушно отметил шипение тетивы, вновь отпускающей в воздух сразу несколько стрел; Бронгар успел увидеть их, как и короткий, мощный электрический разряд, выпущенный магом.

С новой вспышкой боли левое крыло отказалось повиноваться вовсе; земля внезапно оказалась почти перед глазами, Бронгар покатился по ней кубарем, как щенок, сбив и разметав в щепы какие-то бочки.

\- Я человек! Мне нужен Эсберн... я не дракон!

Женщина в стальной броне билась огромной двуручной булавой; с воинственным кличем она обрушила ее Бронгару на левую лапу, дробя широкие, когтистые пальцы.

Как он был глуп, решившись на эту идею.

\- Не надо! Я не хочу драться, я... 

Слова окончились рычанием, - о чешую на шее разбился ледяной шип, заставив голову дернуться вправо.

Прямо перед его головой тотчас же возникла девушка, та самая, что пыталась защитить юношу от мага; ее ярко-рыжие волосы взметнулись вверх, когда она прыгнула, занося оба своих клинка.

«Не надо!» хотел крикнуть Бронгар. Он знал, что это будет за удар, он сам наносил такие удары, - летающие монстры покрыли себе спину шипами, защитив ее, но с затылком и основанием шеи ничего не могли поделать, и это место после крыльев было самым уязвимым.

Но вместо вопля его глотка исторгла пламя.

Половина лагеря осветилась этим страшным заревом, поглотившем девушку, у которой из брони поверх простой городской одежды был только меховой нагрудник, а щита не было вовсе.

Клинки закричали, и Бронгар знал, что этот крик будет следовать за ним даже в Бездне.

Он сжал зубы, чтобы ненароком не использовать еще и их, и всей мордой оттолкнул юношу, который налетел на него слева, не переставая кричать; меч, выбитый из его рук, зазвенел шагах в двадцати, а сам Клинок, подброшенный высоко в воздух, упал, проехавшись по земле, и больше не поднялся. Сзади лязгнул металл, и Бронгар ударил хвостом, разрушая старое кострище, - остатки поленьев, раскаленные камни и искры полетели в женщину, заставив ее отступить на шаг и перехватить булаву, теряя время. Очередные три стрелы застряли в проемах от чешуин, выбитых у него из плеча совсем недавно, и он взвыл от боли, вслепую ударив раненым крылом куда-то вбок; зрение его поймало белый огненный всплеск совсем близко.

\- Фус, - рявкнул он, повернувшись, и стройную фигуру атронаха, собравшего новую горсть огня, отнесло дальше. - Ро Да! – И она развеялась во тьме, осыпавшись серым прахом.

Путь был свободен. Бронгар подскочил, бросившись вперед, к воде, с силой опираясь на все конечности, передвигаясь смешно и нелепо, как заполошный пес, которому для смеха связали лапы, - наступать на левую было почти невозможно от боли, - и взмахнул крыльями, надеясь, что раненое крыло до сих пор не порвано вдоль и будет ему повиноваться, даже если он его и не чувствует.

Но, оторвавшись от земли, он понял, что едва может управлять им.

Его повело в сторону, он отчаянно забил вторым крылом, и тут же в брюхо ему ударился шар из чистого электричества.

Разоренный лагерь перед глазами сменило почему-то другое зрелище – продуваемое всеми ветрами плато, тощая фигура бретонки, - темная роба обкорнана и подвязана на серых от грязи коленях, - молния, проткнувшая его насквозь. 

Сияющая вспышка.

\- Умри, тварь! – с головы мага слетел капюшон, лицо почему-то пересекали капли крови; Бронгар не успел подумать, откуда они там, его развернуло в воздухе и он упал на землю плашмя, сильно ударившись головой и шеей - на мгновение ему показалось, что нижние зубы сейчас проткнут верхние.

Его падение вызвало воздушную волну, маг не устоял на ногах, рухнув спиной в остатки костра, прямо под ноги воительнице с булавой, и это сбило ее удар – Бронгар смог уклонился от тяжелой стали. Перекатившись влево, он вытянул шею, пытаясь оттолкнуть ее также, как оттолкнул до этого юношу, но руки в латных перчатках вцепились ему в пасть, и Бронгар, клацнув челюстями, мотнул головой изо всех сил, отшвыривая ее куда придется; металл хрустнул у него под клыками.

Одновременно с ее вскриком и отчетливым, громким всплеском, как будто что-то упало в реку, прямо у затылка Бронгара раздался оглушительный треск, который перешел в тихий, едва различимый звон, закрывший собой все прочие звуки.

В трех шагах от него стоял маг, прикрывшийся маревом щита; его лицо было искажено яростью, смешанной со страхом, тем исконным страхом, что Бронгар десятки раз видел на лицах людей, бегущих, чтобы скрыться, указывающих в небо, укрывающих детей собою, прячущих голову в руках. Он сказал что-то короткое, - Бронгар видел, как его губы шевелились. 

Что можно сказать чудовищу?

Казалось, Бронгар проглотил глыбу льда – из середины живота расползалось по телу странное и устойчивое чувство, которое он не смог бы назвать ни злым, ни добрым, даже если бы задумался об этом.

Мир тек вокруг, сияющие пряди то ли воды, то ли ветра во тьме, перемешивающиеся друг с другом, тысячи тысяч их, - потяни за нужную, проскользни там, где захочешь, и пари на тех, что держат твои крылья.

Молниеносно вытянув шею между двумя самыми яркими из них, Бронгар схватил мага, - глаза у того были расширены от ужаса, марево его щитов распадалось под чудовищными клыками – 

и сомкнул челюсти.

Он опомнился почти сразу, раскрыв пасть, отпрыгнув в сторону, но все было уже кончено.

Стоя посреди остатков опустевшего лагеря, Бронгар лихорадочно оглядывался, разворачиваясь всем телом, но не видел больше ничего живого – окровавленный труп мага, безжизненно лежащий у остатков догорающей палатки юноша, то, что пару минут назад было рыжей девушкой с легкими мечами.

«Лучник», - твердил себе Бронгар, - «воительница». Воительница, кажется, упала в реку… скалясь от боли, Бронгар сделал пару то ли шагов, то ли прыжков к реке, - здесь неглубоко, но на ней ведь были тяжелые доспехи… она могла удариться о камень и захлебнуться, а вес металла утащил ее тело на дно. 

Но она могла и выжить.

Ну конечно, могла, раз ее тела не видно.

Секунду Бронгар всматривался в воду, не видя даже собственного отражения, и только потом понял, что за вкус ощущает прямо сейчас.

Вкус этот, пожалуй, напоминал медвежью кровь – как самодельное отцовское пиво напоминало мед из черного вереска, сваренный не руками, но магией.

Потоки ледяной речной воды касались драконьей пасти, омывая клыки и даже на мгновение не меняя своего темного цвета. 

«Лучник», - вяло подумал Бронгар для того, чтобы не сойти с ума. Он поднял голову и обернулся, ища взглядом последнего участника схватки; с морды текла вода, темные капли падали на серебристую землю.

Он пошел к лучнику, приволакивая раненое крыло и хромая на разбитую лапу, – идти пришлось шагов тридцать, тихий звон до сих пор отдавался в ушах, - и остановился у пучка копий, торчащих из земли вместе с костями, обмотанными длинными бечевками; то ли маленький алтарь, то ли извращенное украшение, которые Изгои любили ставить возле своих убежищ. 

Лучник Клинков был человеком, кажется, имперцем, но носил простую, легкую кожаную броню, не похожую на броню имперской армии. На вид он казался ровесником Бронгара; незнакомое лицо пересекал длинный старый шрам. 

Некоторое время Бронгар тупо разглядывал и этот шрам, и длинный, изящный лук зеленого полупрозрачного стекла, валявшийся рядом, и грубые бечевки возле наконечников копий, вспоровших плотную кожу нагрудника, и лужу крови под телом, темную, как речную воду, а потом поднял голову и взревел так громко, как мог.

Драконий рев взметнулся к небу, изгоняя неестественную тишину и остатки звона, разносясь далеко окрест; где-то сбоку, там, где зрение улавливает порой странные, изменчивые формы, Бронгар увидел, как рев этот всколыхнул светлые пряди потоков, закружив их в водовороте и выпрямив вновь. Но сейчас ему все это было безразлично.

Он не знал, сколько часов сидел так, потеряв всякое чувство времени, пока не понял, наконец, что в мертвом лагере что-то движется.

Это заметил дракон, а не Бронгар, и дракон повернул свою голову, чудовище, хищник, отмечающий любое движение.

На другом конце лагеря за остатками высоких, укрытых шкурами жилищ почти беззвучно крался человек.


	7. Ученик мага

\- Стой, - хрипло проговорил Бронгар. – Эй, ты там!

Поняв, что замечен, человек тяжело сорвался с места и побежал; он уже миновал последнюю преграду, за которой можно было укрыться, теперь перед ним лежало открытое пространство, и он принялся было петлять по нему, как заяц, но ноги слишком плохо его слушались.

\- Стой, - Бронгар вскочил и метнулся в его сторону, - удар сгибов крыльев по земле поднял легким облаком пыль и сор, все раны отозвались острой, как клинок, болью. – Стой, стой, стой, _стой!_

С последним словом человек упал, будто что-то его толкнуло.

Он успел повернуться на спину, все еще пытаясь отползти, когда Бронгар навис над ним сверху – сгибы крыла по обе стороны от головы, драконья пасть в паре ладоней от человеческого лица.

\- Кто ты?

Человек, почему-то держащий руки за спиной, вжался плечами в землю и зажмурился. 

\- Отвечай, - медленно и четко произнес Бронгар. – Ты Клинок?

Он видел, как подрагивает у человека горло, но прошло как минимум пол-минуты, прежде чем тот выдавил ответ:

\- Н-н... нет. 

\- Кто ты? – повторил Бронгар, разглядывая своего пленника.

Похоже, он поторопился принять его за человека – овал лица был по-человечески округлым, но уши казались слишком острыми – хотя недостаточно, впрочем, острыми для мера; в тех чертах, что не были повреждены, сквозил намек на резкие линии, будто скрытые и обкатанные шлифовальным станком, а смертельно бледная от испуга кожа несла в себе каплю неприятного, серо-желтого оттенка. 

Он был черноволосым, тощим и невысоким, очень молодым, едва ли не моложе того Клинка, что спорил с магом. На нем была простая, безо всяких украшений волшебная мантия – синевато-серая, вся в грязи и темно-красных пятнах; его измазанный кровью нос выглядел сбитым, а половину лица и шеи «украшали» вздутые синяки и несколько широких, рваных царапин.

\- Вытяни руки вперед.

\- Я не могу, - сглотнул он.

\- Что ты там прячешь?

\- Ничего, они... просто они связаны.

Он приоткрыл глаза – плавный разрез и темная радужка, почти скрытая сейчас расширенным от страха и темноты зрачком, - и снова зажмурил их.

\- Кто тебя связал и почему? – нахмурился Бронгар.

\- О… они, - лежащий перед ним коротко мотнул головой туда, где совсем недавно был костер. 

\- Клинки?

\- Д-да… да, меня оставили там, в палатке, с ног стащил веревку, плохо затянули, на руках не вышло, Клинки - они так себя называли, я не знаю, я не поверил им, я слышал, что Клинки защищают людей, а это какие-то психи, я просто шел по дороге, я ничего не сделал, я невиновен, о Девять, не ешь меня, пожалуйста!..

Бронгар тяжело выдохнул; холодный белый пар, вырвавшийся из ноздрей, оборвал чужую истеричную речь, превратив ее в хныканье. Клинки у костра спорили, и там прозвучало что-то о пытках. Тот юноша, который лежал сейчас лицом вниз у палатки, был, должно быть, против этого.

Клинки пытали человека. 

Человека или мера – скорее всего, лежащий перед ним полукровка или что-то вроде того.

Человека или мера - не важно.

\- Успокойся, я не буду тебя есть. Почему они тебя поймали?

\- Они сказали, что я шпион. Что я шпионю для Талмора. Но это полная чушь! Клянусь, я…

Он судорожно облизал губы – одного из зубов вверху и сбоку не было, и, судя по крови, забившейся между соседних, исчез он не так давно.

\- Я просто… я маг, ну, ученик мага, я просто шел по дороге из Маркарта, отстал от торговцев, с которыми ехал, немного выпил до этого, и я… я просто шел, а эти пятеро меня схватили, они сказали, что я шпион, талморское отродье, я пытался им объяснить… клянусь всем, чем хочешь, у меня в мыслях нет шпионить на Талмор, зачем мне это вообще, я ученик мага и…

Бронгар внимательно посмотрел на него. Почему Клинки сочли, что он связан с талморцами? Да, пожалуй, этот парнишка немного… напоминает мера, но Бронгар не мог даже определить, на какого из эльфов он больше похож – высокого или лесного, зато отлично помнил, как чванливы альтмеры и их правительство, весь мир считающие ниже себя – с потомком настолько смешанной связи они бы даже не заговорили.

И, к тому же, он упомянул Девятерых.

\- Ты не особо походишь на талморское отродье, - сказал наконец Бронгар. – Ну-ка, повернись и покажи руки. И не вздумай бежать.

Он отодвинулся, давая пленнику возможность встать, и тот поднялся, дрожа, и повернулся спиной.

Руки у него были туго, во много слоев перемотаны толстой веревкой.

\- Не советую дергаться.

Бронгар так близко поднес морду к веревкам, что те стали расплываться перед глазами; он отчетливо чувствовал, как дрожь человека усилилась, когда он зубами коснулся жесткого волокна; каждый клык - толщиной с запястье стоящего перед ним.

Пленник резко вздрогнул, – клыки, взрезавшие веревку, поранили кожу с внешней стороны кисти, - но не издал ни звука.

В глубине души Бронгар был убежден, что он тотчас же бросится бежать, как почувствует свои руки свободными, или, того хуже, попробует ударить Бронгара магией, - но он только отступил на шаг, запнувшись и судорожно взглянув назад, в редеющую тьму, и принялся растирать руки друг о друга – те выглядели скверно и без царапины от зубов дракона.

\- Спасибо, - он поднял голову, посмотрел на Бронгара и неуверенно улыбнулся – улыбка, впрочем, быстро сошла на нет. – Что… что ты со мной теперь сделаешь?

\- А что я должен сделать, - проворчал Бронгар. - Говори, кто ты такой.

\- Меня зовут… я… я Н-нори, Нори Хейнар. Ученик мага.

\- Ты имперец?

Нори Хейнар пожал плечами, по-прежнему глядя на руки - дрожащими, плохо гнущимися пальцами он обтирал выступившую кровь, разглядывая царапину и вспухшие, темные следы от веревки.

\- Не знаю. Я даже мать с трудом помню, но вроде да, она была имперкой. Я рос в Рифтене – вот это я помню хорошо, и…

Он снова пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, у меня где-то в роду были высокие эльфы. И колдовство мне вот неплохо дается... Я-то, в общем, могу их понять, - он снова кивнул в сторону костра, - это все… выгляжу я… и когда совсем мелким был в Рифтене… в общем, это для меня не то, чтобы новости. 

Он поднял голову и снова улыбнулся, вполсилы, будто это простое усилие приносило ему физическую боль, - что было вполне возможно, подумал Бронгар.

\- Но, если честно, _так_ меня били впервые.

Бронгар сел, обернув хвост вокруг лап так же, как это делал Одавинг; поза оказалась бы удобной и устойчивой, если бы не раненые пальцы – ему казалось, что осколки чешуи на них, вогнанные в плоть мощным ударом, встали дыбом, как битое стекло.

\- Ты умеешь лечить магией?

\- Ум… умею немного.

Бронгар раскрыл раненое крыло, - онемение перепонки и длинных, оканчивающихся когтями пальцев переходило в тупую боль плеча и предплечья.

Из крыла торчали узкие, как жала, стеклянные трубочки стрел.

\- Видишь это?

Нори Хейнар съежился, втянув голову в плечи, и Бронгар понял, что прорычал свои слова, невольно демонстрируя оскаленные от боли зубы, и усилием воли постарался придать морде нейтральное выражение.

\- Можешь меня вылечить?

Нори Хейнар неуверенно кивнул:

\- Я попробую. Только... я кроме людей никого не лечил до этого, но я попробую.

С другой стороны, подумал Бронгар, что еще мог ответить этот безоружный мальчишка?

\- Но сначала надо подлатать тебя самого. Кости сломаны?

Нори Хейнар пощупал свои ребра и покачал головой.

\- Не знаю. Болят.

Между его пальцев, потрескивая, вспыхнули золотые искры исцеляющей магии, но потухли, не успев разгореться – похоже, ученик мага совсем обессилел.

\- Обыщи их, - коротко велел Бронгар, указав на трупы. – Карманы, мешки. Они не пришли бы без зелий.

\- Я?

\- Здесь нужен кто-то с руками, пусть и ранеными. Давай, шевелись.

Постоянно оглядываясь на тяжелый силуэт дракона, внимательно следящий за ним взглядом, Нори Хейнар поплелся к трупам, начав с лучника.

Бронгар отметил, что мир вокруг начал терять серебряное сияние; занимался рассвет, и в его слабом свете Нори Хейнар, ученик мага, имел теперь возможность рассмотреть дракона как следует. От всех его движений разило страхом и растерянностью.

И Бронгар его, конечно, не винил.

Добычей Нори стала дюжина небольших флаконов – с красной, розовой, мутно-зеленой и синей жидкостью; мутно-зеленый он сразу отставил в сторону, а пять выпил подряд, один за другим – розовые и два синих.

\- Пакость какая каждый раз, - пробормотал он, вытирая рот грязным рукавом. Синяки на лице потускнели, нос приобрел форму, близкую, должно быть, к той, что была прежде, а царапины выцветали на глазах, оставляя после себя тонкие белые ниточки.

\- Вот, выпей, - сказал Нори Хейнар, поднося к Бронгару четыре оставшихся флакона с красным содержимым и один – с синим. На ногах он теперь держался гораздо устойчивее, а руки его казались почти целыми. – Это усиленное лечебное зелье… а это восстановит магическую энергию.

Бронгар проследил взглядом царапину, нанесенную его собственными зубами – след от нее был ярче, чем от тех, что остались на лице.

\- Мне здесь на один коготь не хватит. Выпей сам, тогда сможешь лучше применить свою магию.

\- Больше трех лекарственных подряд магам пить нельзя, - ответил Нори Хейнар быстро. - Пойдет отторжение. Тогда...если ты сам не хочешь, эти я приберегу на потом.

Отложив флаконы, он подошел вплотную и, глубоко вдохнув, не без усилия стал вытаскивать стрелы, роняя их на землю у лап Бронгара; руки его окутал золотистый свет, похожий на тот, каким светятся драконьи души. 

Он работал молча, не отвлекаясь, и прервался спустя время лишь для того, чтобы выпить синее зелье.

В рассветной тишине пустого лагеря звучали теперь только тонкий звук невероятно прочного стекла, падавшего на землю, нежный, приятный слуху шипящий звон лечебной магии, тяжелое дыхание мага и короткое фырканье дракона – пар, выходивший из его ноздрей, снова был горячим.

Бронгар не видел раньше драконов, которые дышали бы и огнем, и холодом. Возможно, впрочем, ему просто не довелось пока их увидеть. Надо бы расспросить Одавинга, подумал он, и научиться осознанно выбирать, огонь или лед обрушить на противника.

Научиться осознанно открывать пасть для того, чтобы сделать подобное, и уметь держать ее закрытой, что бы ни говорили ему инстинкты чудовища.

\- Готово, - Нори Хейнар, покачнувшись, убрал со лба мокрые от пота волосы – ушибы зелья исцелили, но убрать грязь им было не под силу, и теперь размазанные пятна у него на лице походили на чужеземную воинскую раскраску. – Ну, как?

Очнувшийся от тяжелых, медленных мыслей Бронгар понял, что боль из крыла почти ушла, и он вновь целиком его чувствовал; перепонка все еще была окровавлена, но от ран остались почти зажившие крохотные, неправильной формы прорехи - похожие он видел у Одавинга, Партурнакса и многих других. Должно быть, держать крылья совершенно целыми тысячелетия напролет просто невозможно.

Плечо тоже зажило, и гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, а поврежденные пальцы на лапе, хоть и выглядели теперь довольно уродливо, по-прежнему несли на себе когти и реагировали так же хорошо, как и те, что были здоровы.

Он распрямил пальцы, потянувшись всей лапой, и с силой сложил и вновь раскрыл крыло; ветер толкнул ослабевшего от траты сил Нори, и тот, едва не упав, в страхе закрыл голову рукой.

\- Отлично, - Бронгар не смог сдержать в голосе удовольствия. – Даже в храме Кинарет лучше бы не сделали.

Теперь ему просто нужно до отвала наесться – и об остатках ран можно будет забыть.

Еды вокруг не было – только гнилая капуста из разбитых бочек да жалкие крохи, принесенные с собой Клинками, погибшими этой ночью.

Только трупы Клинков и живой Нори Хейнар, ученик мага, исцеливший его раны.

Бронгару почудилось, что его рот снова полон человеческой крови, и воспоминание о ней не несло в себе ни желания, ни голода – ничего, кроме ужаса и ненависти к себе.

А ведь чудовище просто сожрало бы их всех, подумал он с внезапно забрезжившей надеждой, и даже не вспомнило бы об этом.

Он человек. Еще не все потеряно.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Нори не без гордости. – А ты… вы все… вы поклоняетесь Кинарет?

Бронгару захотелось выругаться. 

Следить за пастью следует не только драконам.

\- Нет, мы… нет, я просто о ней знаю.

\- Небо и ветра – в ее ведомстве, - понимающе кивнул Нори. – Прости мои дерзкие вопросы, я… ну, я нечасто разговариваю с драконами. В первый раз, если честно. 

Он нервно рассмеялся.

\- В Коллегии нам говорили, что у драконов свой собственный древний язык. И что они пожирают все живое. Похоже, мы о вас вообще ничего не знаем.

\- У _нас_ есть древний язык, - ответил Бронгар с расстановкой, - Я просто выучил ваш, вот и все. 

Он оскалил зубы; Нори поежился.

\- И _мы_ любим охотиться. Я тоже.

Солнце, показавшееся за пиками гор, вытащило огромные, полупрозрачные тени из всех предметов. Начинался день.

Странное любопытство чересчур осмелевшего Нори Хейнара было раздражающим, но при этом оно напомнило Бронгару ту восторженность, с какой к драконам относился когда-то маг ярла Вайтрана. Может быть, все маги, погруженные в книги и стремящиеся к знаниям, именно такие, и им безразлично, какие именно знания попадаются на их пути.

Бронгар невольно взглянул на труп, замотанный в окровавленную желтую мантию – солнце делало его тень такой же длинной, как у всех остальных.

Или, по крайней мере, многие из них.

\- Коллегия магов? Она ведь на самом севере, у моря?

Нори кивнул.

\- А книг там много?

Нори снова кивнул, на сей раз с долей растерянности.

\- Одна из самых больших библиотек, что я знаю. 

Бронгар мог прямо сейчас рассказать Нори Хейнару всю правду о том, что с ним случилось, и попросить помощи – он объяснит все своим соратникам в Коллегии, и те сумеют помочь. Или хотя бы расскажут об Акавире.

И никто больше не погибнет.

Он открыл пасть, собираясь начать свою речь. Юноша, залечивший его раны, стоял перед ним, задрав голову и боязливо щурясь на свету с робкой, недоверчивой улыбкой; грязь и кровь подсохли на его ученической мантии, превратившись в бурую корку, следы побоев почти сошли на нет. Юноша, которого пытали Клинки, новобранцы, заразившиеся от Дельфины ее больной осторожностью, принявшие первого встречного за талморского шпиона… принявшие за шпиона первого встречного, ошивавшегося возле остатков разрушенного кем-то Храма в слишком странный час.

Помедлив, Бронгар не сказал ничего.

А потом вновь расправил залеченное крыло и сложил его.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с магами из твоей Коллегии. У меня есть кое-какие вопросы.

\- Вопросы? О магии? Может, я…

\- Да, о магии. Сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь ответ. Мне нужен кто-то постарше раза в три, кто-то, кто прочел очень много книг. Есть у вас такие?

Нори Хейнар снова рассмеялся, потерев лоб рукой; Бронгару почудилась в его тоне странная нотка.

\- Ну, да, конечно есть. Из большинства там песок сыплется от старости. И книги тоже все читают.

\- То, что нужно, - проворчал Бронгар. – Ты сможешь показать дорогу до своей Коллегии?

\- Она очень далеко… почти над морем. В Винтерхолде. Это даже выше к северу, чем Виндхельм, раньше, чем за две-три недели, туда не добраться. А последняя часть пути пролегает через горы, там… слушай, если тебе нужны старые книги, может, подождешь немного – я знаю, что вон те развалины остались от древнего храма, а в таких местах всегда есть библиотека, и книг там, небось, полно.

Бронгар нахмурился.

\- Все входы завалены, - проворчал он. – Туда не пробраться.

\- Может, я сумею пролезть, и потом…

\- Там никто не пролезет.

«И там никогда не было никаких книг», - подумал про себя Бронгар, но ничего не сказал.

\- Ну, я по крайней мере могу сейчас попытаться и…

\- В какой стороне твоя Коллегия?

Нори указал на северо-восток.

\- Я не шучу, когда говорю, что далеко. Кроме меня, в Маркарт из наших никто не хочет отправляться, даже когда есть настоящая работа, а не всякие глупости типа посылок. Если ехать верхом, и то добираешься целую вечность.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что мы поедем?

Бронгар резко вытянул шею вперед.

Нори вскрикнул, но отскочить не успел: Бронгар поддел его мордой поперек туловища и запрокинул голову - человек с визгом съехал вниз по драконьей шее, судорожно ухватившись за шипы на плечах.

\- Держись крепче. Поймать я тебя вряд ли смогу.

\- М-мы, мы что… нет, ты же не хочешь…

Бронгар взмахнул крыльями, отрываясь от земли, и Нори Хейнар _завопил_.

\- Не ори мне в уши, - процедил Бронгар, стараясь не вертеть головой. Его груз был очень легким, веса он почти не чувствовал, зато ощущал весьма отчетливо, как человек на его шее копошится и вертится, пытаясь упереться носками башмаков в чешую и все время оскальзываясь на ней.

Бронгар невольно вспомнил собственные полеты на Одавинге, - в первый раз он сам держался гораздо более достойно, тем более, что у него была важная цель, - но винить слабосильного, уставшего и перепуганного ученика мага еще и в страхе перед полетом было трудно. Он вообще впервые видел дракона вживую, и будь это настоящий дракон, первый раз стал бы последним.

Люди не летают. Даже маги не придумали заклинания, позволяющего лететь. Мир с неба видят только птицы и драконы. 

Особых отличий от лошади в таких поездках не слишком много, - разве что можно сидеть смирно, не ощущая толчков и тряски, чувствовать вместо теплой шкуры пластины чешуи и забыть о поводьях. Одавинг всегда старался лететь ровнее и не показывать хитрых фигур, «купаясь» в воздухе, как он делал это обычно, когда летал один; Бронгар подумал, что и ему тоже лучше как можно меньше наклонять или задирать голову.

Он поднялся на высоту средних деревьев. Плавные потоки ветра свернули влево и вверх, и Бронгар повернул вместе с ними; вылеченное крыло вело себя смирно и почти не болело.

\- Стой, стой, да подожди же… а-аа, подожди! Спусти меня обратно! Мне надо забрать кое-что!

\- Что именно?

\- Мой мешок! Там… там… там оплата… материалы… в Коллегии с меня три шкуры спустят, если заявлюсь без него!

\- Где он? – раздраженно рыкнул Бронгар.

\- Толстяк его отобрал! Наверное, там, в палатке... ох.

Бронгар почувствовал, как человек на его загривке сжался.

Жалкие остатки горелых лохмотьев, бывших недавно палаткой, закрывали такие же обугленные вещи. 

Бронгар сделал еще один круг, подлетая к ней как можно ближе – все вещи, вычерненные сажей, лежали спекшейся однородной кучей, в которой едва ли можно было что-то рассмотреть, кроме вьющейся сверху тонкой, рельефной полоски. 

\- Он зачарованный, сгореть не... вон он, я вижу ремень!

Бронгара поразило невероятное облегчение, почти счастье, прозвучавшее в последней фразе; похоже, старшие маги Коллегии те еще песьи дети, подумал он, если этот мальчишка, сидящий сейчас на шее дракона, был так взволнован пропажей своего мешка.

Он свернул вниз, следя за потоками воздуха, - на какое-то мгновение ему почудилось, что вокруг вместо ветра снова колышутся легкие, светлые пряди, - и почти бездумно согнул первые фаланги пальцев на правом крыле, меняя угол полета: светлый луч скользнул по чешуе, как шелк по точильному камню.

Склонив шею, он пронесся невероятно близко к земле, едва не задев ее когтями.

Нори Хейнар, державшийся теперь за шип одной рукой, вытянувшись во весь рост и упершись ногами Бронгару в спину, второй успел подхватить свой мешок за ремень, - внутри, скрытое мягкой зачарованной кожей, что-то звякнуло, - и издал ликующий вопль; Бронгар вновь взмыл почти вертикально вверх, с трудом веря в то, что только что сумел сделать.

До Коллегии две недели пути по земле, значит, по воздуху – пара суток.


	8. Драконобой

Солнце давным-давно прошло зенит и уже нависло над западными грядами гор, едва виднеясь за облаками, когда Бронгар вновь увидел разрушенную им самим крипту - искрошенные ступени, выходящие на террасу, остатки выжженной травы, разломанное навершие, увитое зелеными плетями растений; под вертикально стоящим обломком до сих пор белели маленькие палочки драконьих костей.

Нори Хейнар не смог сопротивляться очарованию полета: чуть только найдя пару шипов, за которые удобно было держаться, и поняв, что Бронгар пока не собирается скидывать его на землю, он рискнул вслух восхищаться происходящим. Особенно его поражали размеры привычного мира, оставшегося так далеко внизу, и скорость, с какой этот мир проплывал под ними.

\- Ты можешь долететь до моря к вечеру? – спрашивал он; из-за сильного встречного ветра ему пришлось пригнуться к чешуе, почти касаясь ее щекой, и кричать. 

\- До побережья - да, но если твоя Коллегия недалеко от Виндхельма, лететь придется не просто на север, а еще и к востоку, почти через весь Скайрим, - Бронгар, в отличие от седока, даже не повышал голос. – Это займет, я думаю, пару дней.

\- _Пару дней!_ О Девять, мы на земле недооцениваем крылья! 

\- Если ничего не случится, - проворчал Бронгар. Все шло нормально, и это его настораживало. «Еще немного, - подумал он с горечью, - и я превращусь в Дельфину. Как будто мало мне уже превращений!»

К тому времени как он увидел крипту, Нори Хейнар давным-давно умолк: Бронгар чувствовал, что человек уже не сидит, а скорее лежит на нем. «Людям нужно спать», - вспомнил он так, словно это было полузабытой, детской сказкой. Поспать прошлой ночью у бедняги не получилось, и кто знает, сколько он не спал до этого. 

Нори доходчиво все объяснил, поэтому Бронгар спокойно мог лететь почти до самого Виндхельма без подсказок с его стороны; далее нужно было повернуть на север, и уж там Хейнар, выучивший за время жизни в Коллегии все пути к Винтерхолду, будет указывать, куда следует направиться.

Людям надо еще и есть, размышлял Бронгар. Впрочем, от пары дней без еды еще никто не умирал, а для того, чтобы найти питьевую воду, надолго останавливаться не придется. 

А вот драконам еда необходима, особенно тем, кто недавно был ранен.

Нордская крипта, ставшая гробницей для дракона по имени Вектумвилд, проплыла внизу, сменившись вскоре буковой рощей.

\- Эй ты, там, - Бронгар замедлился, напряг шею и несильно дернул плечами, – смотри не засни, а то свалишься.

\- Не сплю, - звук голоса Нори Хейнара был лучше слышен в тихом облачном небе, а драконьи уши хорошо разобрали зевок, последовавший за словами, – И держусь.

\- Мне нужно спуститься, чтобы поесть. С тобой на шее я много добычи не поймаю, так что оставлю тебя где-нибудь у воды, а через час вернусь… и если решишь сбежать, - прибавил Бронгар неожиданно для себя, - если решишь сбежать, даже все Девять вместе тебе не помогут.

Нори с нервным смешком стал уверять его, что мысль о побеге у него даже не возникала, но Бронгар не стал ему отвечать, отвлеченный более важными вещами.

Похоже, начали сбываться его худшие опасения.

К нему летел другой дракон – большой, крупнее, чем он сам, с длинными мощными шипами на голове, напоминавшими рога, и белой чешуей – не того седого, выветренного цвета, что был у Партурнакса, а мягкого жемчужного оттенка, похожего на цвет тонких облаков в хмурый день. Может быть, именно из-за этой окраски, не менее удобной в небе, чем скрытные цвета звериных шкур на земле, Бронгар и не заметил его сразу; а может, этот дракон был достаточно хорош в полете, чтобы двигаться незаметно.

Последнее предположение походило на правду и вело к скверным выводам.

Дракон явно не просто летел по своим делам, а направлялся прямо к ним.

Бронгар лихорадочно размышлял. Расклад представлялся нехорошим – незнакомец заметно больше и тяжелее него, и он, судя по ровным движениям, полон сил, а драться в воздухе Бронгар еще не пробовал. Поговорить с ним, чтобы избежать битвы, он не сумеет, сесть на землю означает подставить врагу спину и шею, – шипы не уберегут Бронгара ни от огня или холода, ни от Крика, - а Одавинг явится на зов через несколько минут, никак не раньше.

В прошлый раз несколько минут стоили ему слишком дорого.

Разум воина сам собой развертывал перед ним возможные комбинации движений и Криков, но все они представлялись ему спорными. К тому же, драться придется так, чтобы оберегать этого беспомощного щенка: даже если он сам найдет Коллегию, без слов верящего ему человека все, скорее всего, закончится так же, как и с Клинками.

Бронгар моргнул. Нет, конечно, дело не в том, чтобы получить доверие обитателей Коллегии. «Не только в том», - вынужден был он себя поправить. Жизнь Нори Хейнара, ученика мага, важна и без этого, важна просто потому, что…

\- Дрем, йол, лок, - отрывисто начал подлетающий дракон. – Зу’у лост хон лаат вулон*…

\- Держись получше, - прошипел Бронгар, не пытаясь вслушаться; седок на его спине, объятый страхом, прижался к чешуе, вцепляясь изо всех сил.

Бронгар вскинулся всем телом, вставая в воздухе вертикально, и ударил крыльями, резко взмыв вверх почти под носом у незнакомца.

Плотный, как стекло, ветер обхватил его со всех сторон; пальцы чувствовали себя так, будто он попытался загнуть их в обратном направлении, но расстояние между ним и слоем облаков исчезало с огромной скоростью.

По всем расчетам, в высоте и скорости он мог найти спасение, но почему-то сам факт того, что он сбежал, оставил неприятное чувство. Норды не любят бегать от боя, но Бронгар посвятил битвам всю свою жизнь и знал, что иногда необходимо отступать и оттого был удивлен своему внезапному раздражению.

Далеко внизу и позади себя он слышал, как дракон зовет его по имени – имени одиночки с побережья, давно убитого Клинками.

Его голос казался скорее удивленным, чем яростным, но рисковать не хотелось - Бронгар несколько раз резко свернул, петляя между отдельными облаками. Груз все еще висел у него на плечах - Нори Хейнар пока держался и, к тому же, вел себя очень тихо; жаль, что крылья проявляли меньшую выдержку – пальцы ныли после того маневра, будто он растянул в них что-то, а в левое крыло вернулась зудящая и слабая, но отвлекающая боль.

Облака вблизи походили на густые клубы светлого дыма; Бронгар уже достиг сплошной пелены их, толстым слоем затянувших все небо и курившихся вниз слабыми туманными клочьями, как гигантский алтарь.

Кто из богов принял бы такой алтарь, и были бы милостивы эти боги?

_Кому поклоняются драконы?_

Бронгар нырнул в облака, как в воду. 

В следующий миг ветер почти стих. Несколько секунд Бронгар не видел ничего, кроме мокрой серой пелены, и не знал даже, двигается ли он, хоть и чувствовал, что его крылья продолжают опускаться и подниматься.

А потом в него вцепился порыв такой силы и скорости, что он на мгновение перестал дышать.

У него было теперь два пути – нырнуть вниз, надеясь, что незнакомый дракон успел потерять его, и дальше вихлять между отдельных туч, как загнанный зверек, или пытаться лететь вверх, борясь со случайными потоками воздуха, напоминавшими бешеный магический ураган. И кто знает, что там, выше облаков, есть куда лететь? Может быть, они идут сплошной стеной до самой крыши мира.

Облачная изнанка, вязкая и липкая, как старый мед, стекала по чешуе; в тумане вились, бесконечно перетекая друг в друга, колышущиеся пряди – темные потоки возле светлых, меняясь и исчезая, тысячи тысяч оттенков.

Бронгар разбирал буквы тамриэльского языка с некоторым трудом, гораздо лучше, но не в совершенстве знал нордские руны, и только благодаря магии понимал несколько слов из тех жестоких отметин, что называют надписями на языке драконов. Но путь к изгнанию Алдуина многому научил его, и он никогда и ни с чем не спутал бы тонкую вязь знаков, ведущую к дверям или ключу, будь она выбита на камне, железе или двемерской меди. 

И то, что он видел сейчас в воздухе, было знаками, старыми невообразимо, пришедшими тогда, когда никто не создавал имен, зыбкими и изменчивыми, предвестниками слов, памятью о рассвете мира, способными стать чем угодно, бывшими всегда и не существующими вовсе - исполинская карта, ключи и…

\- Т-ты с-слышишь? П-пожалуйста… п-прошу…

Бронгар вздрогнул; облачное поле расстилалось далеко внизу, пряди соскользнули с чешуи, растворяясь в небе, не похожем на то, что он видел раньше – темное вверху, будто уже наступила ночь, с редким закатным светом, наполнившим его тонкой, почти прозрачной дымкой.

\- М-мы… вниз… 

Тонкий, сияющий серп солнца горел над кромкой расцвеченного горизонта, луны висели так близко, что их, казалось, можно достать Криком, а между ними в темном небе светились звезды.

\- Да, - Бронгар с большим трудом сумел отвести взгляд – он, видевший небо Совнгарда, не мог понять, что за оцепенение охватило его при виде этой равнодушной, высокой картины, скрытой от глаз смертных. – Ты цел?

Хейнар что-то прохрипел в ответ; Бронгар слышал его частое, будто он долго бежал, дыхание и подрагивающий звук магического щита – судя по слабым щелчкам, скоро этот щит должен был развалиться.

Бронгар и сам понимал, что вокруг сильно похолодало, а воздух стал тощим; огромные легкие дракона, существа, созданного для неба, справлялись с ним, но хорошо ощущали различие. 

Драконы созданы для неба, а ему лучше вернуться вниз.

Он поискал взглядом контур Глотки Мира, бессменный ориентир для тех, кто путешествует по Скайриму, но, к своей досаде и удивлению, не нашел даже торчащей верхушки. Лучше всего было бы немного пролететь сверху, ища разрыв в облаках, и только потом спуститься – тогда тот незнакомый дракон точно потеряет их след, но в какую сторону теперь лететь, он не знал, и стал спускаться наугад, выискивая в белой, украшенной закатными лучами пелене просвет.

\- О, Девять, - пробормотал Нори Хейнар едва слышно, когда они были уже на той высоте, на какой летели до встречи с драконом. Здесь было пасмурно; накрапывал мелкий дождь.

Бронгар осмотрелся как можно внимательнее; чувство направления не подвело его, под ними лежала окраина все того же букового леса, так что преследователь мог быть неподалеку. Однако белой чешуи незнакомца нигде не было видно – должно быть, он или отказался от погони, или до сих пор плутает в облачной пелене.

Воздух наполнило тихое шипение, схожее с тем, что издает свеча, когда ее тушишь пальцами – магический щит распался.

Его посетила запоздалая мысль о том, что и скорость, и такая исполинская высота едва ли могут повредить ему, пока он носит шкуру дракона, но человек на его спине перед ними беззащитен; Нори Хейнар был достаточно быстр и удачлив, чтобы успеть защитить себя магией, но кто знает, что он испытывает сейчас.

\- Ты как там? – спросил Бронгар еще раз, снова дернув плечами, и с ужасом ощутил, как легкое тело седока от этого движения сместилось левее. - Эй, ученик мага! 

Тот не отвечал; Бронгар, ругаясь сквозь зубы, устремился к земле, пытаясь на ходу выбрать лучшее место для посадки – желательно, с водой неподалеку.

Когда он приземлился на небольшой поляне возле груды валунов, - из-под них пробивался ручей, - Нори Хейнар не слез и даже не свалился с него, а стек, как пролитое на стол пиво.

Бронгар развернулся, наклонив голову, и осмотрел его – ученическая мантия была покрыта тонким, быстро тающим ледяным налетом, волосы лежали иглами, а на бледном лице, до сих пор пятнистом от грязи, выделялось пятнышко свежей крови, будто Нори Хейнару снова разбили нос; только сейчас Бронгар заметил, что его собственные пластины чешуи на боках тоже несли на себе тонкую прозрачную корку, быстро исчезающую в теплом воздухе и мелком дожде.

Человек дышал, тихо и неровно; Бронгар сосредоточился, чувствуя, как его глотка нагревается изнутри, и длинно фыркнул, выпуская струю теплого пара.

Нори зашевелился и застонал; может, он просто потерял сознание от страха, холода и траты магических сил, а может, большая высота действительно способна навредить человеку.

\- Дрем, Нальковен. Вир бо нии?

Бронгар подпрыгнул на месте, ударив хвостом по ручью и подняв целый фонтан брызг, и резко повернулся – позади него приземлились двое драконов.

Он не знал их. У того, что заговорил, была необычная окраска – серую чешую, густо усыпанную шрамами, украшали не бесформенные пятна, как у большинства драконов, что видел Бронгар, а более-менее ровные, широкие темно-синие полосы, сужающиеся к шее. Две из них заходили на челюсть, создавая на морде подобие ухмылки; может, именно поэтому Бронгару почудилась в его голосе открытая насмешка.

Его спутника можно было бы назвать обычным «кровавым», если бы не шипы-рога на голове - не прямые, а загнутые. 

Оба они, так или иначе, были величиной с Бронгара, а хвост и крылья у полосатого выглядели более мощными, не говоря уже о том, что получить столько шрамов не в бою не так-то просто.

Все эти факты мелькнули в голове Бронгара, мгновенно оцененные и отмеченные, но один-единственный занял его мысли целиком – морды и даже чешуя на груди обоих драконов были измазаны свежей кровью; ее запах, усиленный в мокром воздухе, рождал смутные образы высоких оленей, мчащихся между деревьев.

\- Нии лост волзах заак, - пробормотал дракон с витыми шипами, не глядя ни на Бронгара, ни на своего спутника.

На опушке этого небольшого букового леска Бронгар сутки назад ел медвежатину вместе с Одавингом, и именно здесь они встретили Вектумвилда, чьи кости сейчас лежали под камнем. Это были земли Вектумвилда; земли, которые, по драконьим законам, должны принадлежать тому, кто поборол их прежнего владельца.

А охотиться на чужих землях, как говорил Одавинг, можно только в том случае, если ты сильнее.

Под звук глухого рычания Бронгар вспомнил напуганных союзников, к которым Одавинг отнесся так презрительно. Может быть, они не успели рассказать другим о произошедшем, а может, эти двое сильнее него.

И какое ему, собственно, до этого дело? Он же не дракон. Ему все равно, кому какая добыча принадлежит, ему все равно, кто на чьих землях охотится. Ему всего лишь нужно убраться отсюда без потерь, уйти и унести с собой живого ученика мага - пропуск в человеческую жизнь.

…или они просто считают себя сильнее – особенно полосатый, ухмылявшийся сейчас прямо ему в морду.

Бронгар понял, что глухое, очень низкое рычание исходит из его собственной глотки.

Нори Хейнар снова застонал и приподнялся на локтях; он был по-прежнему бледен, как снег. Увидев, что происходит, он попытался отползти; хвост Бронгара оттолкнул его, поддев под бок, дальше от ручья и незнакомцев сразу на пару шагов.

\- Налаас дор? – Полосатый наклонил голову, разглядывая Хейнара. – Фул гетгаар. Зу’у лост хон, хи крии Вектумвилд. Зу’у миндораан хи, - он облизнулся, - нии пруза дейлок вот кенус дорре.

Его можно отбросить назад Криком силы, успеть укусить за шею второго – он как раз повернул голову, снова смотря куда-то вбок, - и хлестнуть полосатого хвостом, если повезет и Крик собьет его с ног, по брюху или по крылу. Кровавый с витыми рогами, судя по породе, хорошо выдержит холод, для него лучше подойдет пламя, а полосатый…

На поляну с шумом обрушился Одавинг, содрав когтями пласты земли и травы, перекрывшей тонкий ручей – он приземлился точно позади обоих драконов, так, что теперь те оказались окружены, и клацнул челюстями возле хвоста полосатого.

Одавинг выглядел потрепанным, - чешуя на боку и хвосте была исцарапана, и Бронгар увидел, как он едва заметно припал на ту лапу, что была ранена еще мечом мертвеца, но тотчас же выправился, выпрямляясь во весь рост.

Кровавый прижался к земле, быстро взглянув вверх, но потом повернулся к полосатому, прошипев что-то; тот не обратил на него внимания.

_\- Вы оба ели в чужих угодьях._

_\- Нам есть с кого брать пример, о Охотник,_ \- Полосатый ухмыльнулся, но его голос больше не был таким беспечным.

 _\- Это твои угодья, Одавинг?_ – кровавый пытался говорить спокойно.

_\- Это угодья моего повелителя, а вы влезли в них, как в свои собственные. Забыли, чем это грозит?_

Оба дракона оглянулись на Бронгара; тот, на всякий случай, оскалился еще больше и угрожающе надул шею.

_\- Зачем смертному угодья? Они же не охотятся так, как мы._

_\- Не ваша беда, зачем они ему. Вас нужно учить закону?_

_\- Мы приняли новый закон, Одавинг. Мы делим земли между всеми, а не деремся за них._

_\- Я не следую вашему Пути, и вы не настолько глупы, чтобы думать, что ему следует мой повелитель. Но я достаточно уважаю голос Партурнакса, что бы он не говорил, и, если это будет зависеть от меня, не убью сейчас вас обоих, хотя не прочь это сделать._

Кровавый дракон беспомощно скребнул хвостом, глядя на спутника, а тот, презрительно скалясь, говорил все быстрее и быстрее.

_\- О, спасибо тебе! Как славно послужил нам Путь Голоса, защитив наши бедные тонкие шеи от зубов неукротимого Охотника, и как жаль, что Вектумвилд не следовал ему, как и ты, - может, тогда он остался бы жив!_

_\- Тебе есть дело до Вектумвилда или до его угодий? Потому что вы жрали в чужих землях, вы оба, и жрали так, будто ваши голоса могут удариться о звезды, хотя проку от них не больше, чем от насекомого писка._

_\- Значит, двое драконов защищают добычу для смертного? Может, вы и ловите ее для него, принося в пастях, виляя хвостами и не рискуя проглотить ни кусочка, чтобы он мог потом потрепать вас по загривкам?_

Кровавый дракон шевельнул кончиком хвоста, касаясь им лапы полосатого, но тот только глубже впился когтями в землю.

Бронгар никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Одавинг говорил таким тоном – звук походил на хруст костей, растираемых в пыль между каменных жерновов.

_\- Пожиратель Миров велел щадить тебя, Малротвайд, потому что его забавлял твой длинный язык, но Пожирателя Миров больше нет._

_\- А мне казалось, вы оставили себе его привычки. Говорят, душа Вектумвилда не растворилась в небе. Вот какая добыча, стало быть, вам по вкусу?_

Полосатый дракон оглянулся и прищурился.

\- Алдусил арк ок Довакриид, мед вут тиид?

Бронгар не выдержал. Силы были теперь равны, – двое против двоих, к тому же, Одавинг был больше, чем оба этих дракона, а в его мощи и ловкости Бронгар никогда не сомневался, - но его действиями руководил не обычный трезвый расчет. Полосатый незнакомец взбесил его, на мгновение подняв в душе почти такую же животную злобу, как и Партурнакс, отказавшийся прямо отвечать на его вопрос.

Но сейчас Бронгар не стал себя сдерживать.

Мгновения было вполне достаточно. Он больше не рычал и не скалился, он даже не набрал в грудь воздуха, как делал, когда был человеком и хотел Крикнуть как можно громче, – Крик родился в глотке сам собой, бывший всегда и способный стать чем угодно, и светлые пряди натянулись, как струны, сминая воздух, когда волна силы ударила в полосатый бок.

Тотчас же Одавинг взревел, плюнув огнем в кровавого дракона, и в этом реве была слышна воинственная радость.

Если бы он сразу же не взлетел, обменявшись Криками со своим противником в воздухе, полосатый сбил бы его своим весом – Крик Бронгара отбросил его на добрых два десятка шагов вперед; трещина пересекла полосу чешуи на боку, мешая синий с красной кровью.

Бронгар видел, как он пытается взлететь почти из той же позы, в какой упал, и помнил, как сумел перевернуться сам, когда свалился на спину, и теперь, подскочив к противнику, не дал ему времени расправить оказавшееся сверху крыло. 

Он подмял его под себя, вонзив когти в раненый бок, и вцепился в плечо зубами.

Полосатый испуганно зарычал. Бронгар расслышал клокот в этом рычании за секунду до того, как дракон выдохнул ледяную струю, и успел уклониться и от ударов когтистых лап, и от холода, но для этого ему пришлось разжать зубы и выпустить чужое крыло.

Полосатый выкатился из-под него и взлетел, успев ударить Бронгара хвостом - узкий, треугольный конец его был увенчан длинным и острым шипом, проткнувшим, как зачарованным кинжалом, чешую чуть ниже загривка.

В глазах у Бронгара поплыло, голову сдавило раскаленными тисками, и он не знал, в чем из этого был виновен удар, а в чем Крик полосатого дракона, облившего Одавинга стеной огня прямо в небе, в полусотне шагов над ним.

Одавинг, трепавший кровавого дракона, который оказался неожиданно умелым противником, не успел среагировать, и весь огонь пришелся прямо ему на бок и спину, зацепив левое крыло. Каким-то немыслимым для Бронгара образом удержав равновесие, он хрипло взревел и огрызнулся, развернувшись и вытянув шею, но зубы щелкнули впустую, а кровавый дракон, не видя больше для себя угрозы в чужих клыках, вгрызся в отставленную лапу.

Бронгар множество раз слышал рев боли, издаваемый драконами, когда его меч рассекал чешую и разрубал их крылья, и слышал, как этот рев обрывался, когда в загривок или сердце вонзалась зачарованная сталь. Звук был ему знаком, и он всегда нес с собой радость и гордость, победу в битве с чудовищем.

Рев Одавинга вызвал в нем ярость, и она была опаснее, чем жадная злоба хищника или холодная ненависть монстра.

Это была ярость человека.

\- _Йор За Фрул!_

Человеческая ярость пронеслась сквозь мягкие потоки, вьющиеся в небе, оставляя рваные, выжженные нити, вспарывая изнанку, и охватила полосатого дракона, облепив чешую, как горящее масло.

Трое драконов застыли в воздухе, а потом полосатый упал на землю, не издав ни звука и даже не попытавшись шевельнуть крыльями.

Бронгар, полыхая яростью, подскочил к нему, распростертому на земле; серые, с причудливыми синими завитками крылья, укрывшие землю, казались богатыми тканями.

Дракон был, конечно, жив, Драконобой не убивал чудовищ. Этот Крик, созданный людьми, а не драконами, не ранил и не причинял боли, но под его звуком драконы замирали и падали на землю. Партурнакс говорил не раз, что настоящий Крик в момент рождения своего безраздельно владеет всем твоим существом, как дыхание, и именно поэтому он не мог научить Бронгара этому Крику – он сам не способен его постичь.

Только смертные могли создать Драконобой.

Бронгар помнил дымчатую картину из Древнего Свитка, - Крик, прозвучавший на Глотке Мира, рухнувший с неба Алдуин, проклинающий своего брата, неистовый и растерянный, первенец Акатоша, бессмертный дова, впервые ощутивший смерть.

Полосатый дракон перед ним никого не проклинал; он лежал, смотря прямо на Бронгара, и тот, глядя на него в ответ, почему-то вновь вспомнил тонкий серп солнца над горизонтом в прозрачной дымке, и огромные луны, и звезды в холодном небе.

\- Хи лос ни Нальковен, - прошептал дракон, и Бронгар впервые в жизни услышал, что эта страшная пасть способна на шепот.

И скорее слух, чем зрение сообщил ему о том, что сбоку от него приземляются Одавинг и кровавый дракон; тот вел себя тихо и скованно, вновь склоняя голову набок и показывая своему противнику шею.

Когда Бронгар был человеком, между Криками ему приходилось делать большие паузы, во время которых он не способен был даже говорить; сейчас он Крикнул дважды, почти подряд, и все, что чувствовала его глотка – легкое онемение, уже сменяющееся тонким покалыванием.

\- Фен хи крии зей?

Бронгар не мог понять, что именно сказал ему дракон, но узнал и тон, и позу, и выражение, застывшее на чешуйчатой морде. Он видел все это совсем недавно, только у полосатого дракона не было рук, которые можно было бы связать за спиной.

\- Я убил пятерых этой ночью, - ответил Бронгар неожиданно для себя, прочистив глотку; его голос был хриплым, как сыплющийся гравий. – Этих смертей мне достаточно. Уходи.

Полосатый дракон смотрел на него еще секунду, и его выражение невозможно было теперь прочитать, а после встал, расправив крылья, и, глянув на своего товарища, молча взлетел вверх.

Кровавый последовал за ним, и Одавинг не стал мешать ему.

\- Пруза гра, тури, отличная битва, - Одавинг выглядел торжествующим; он сел, обернув вокруг лап хвост, но спустя мгновение поморщился – видимо, раны давали о себе знать. Белая поверхность крыла казалась опаленной.

\- С восхода солнца я спугнул троих и оттрепал еще двух насекомых. Путь совсем лишил этих мейе рассудка – они полезли в твои угодья и пировали, раскидывая по земле добычу. 

Бронгар не звал Одавинга на бой, он прилетел только потому, что заметил его с воздуха. Вместо того, чтобы спокойно охотиться, он почему-то счел нужным охранять эту местность, и все это вместе с его словами снова заставило насторожиться ту часть рассудка Бронгара, которую он про себя называл заимствованной у Дельфины.

\- При чем тут Путь? – глотка отходила очень быстро; Бронгар подумал, что еще через пару-другую минут снова сможет Крикнуть, используя не Силу целиком или вообще ее первое слово, а что-нибудь более мощное.

\- Все они слушают Партурнакса, - Одавинг пожал плечами. – Сейчас дова либо слушают Партурнакса, либо живут сами по себе. Зиин райд… две стороны… нет, одна сторона и много маленьких сторон.

Бронгар нахмурился.

\- То есть все те, кто нарушил сегодня здесь ваши законы, подчиняются Партурнаксу?

Одавинг кивнул и с неохотой прибавил:

\- У них теперь другие законы. Я в них не разбираюсь.

\- А что этот полосатый говорил тебе?

\- Малротвайд? Всякое. Пасть у него как кислота. Ваа лок… столько чуши я даже от него еще не слышал.

Он помолчал.

\- Зато я слышал твой Крик этой ночью. Ты убил пятерых?

\- Да, - Бронгар не выдержал его взгляда и стал смотреть в землю. – Людей. Клинков.

\- Воинов?

\- Одного мага, - уныло ответил Бронгар, разыскивая чистую струю в изуродованном вспаханной землей ручье, - лучника и троих воинов.

\- Пятерых Закрии, довакриидде? – голос Одавинга был каким-то странным.

\- Я хотел поговорить с ними, но они напали и не стали слушать. Я оказался на земле, и, в общем, это было… быстро.

Вода крохотного, искалеченного драконьей схваткой ручья казалась Бронгару темной и глубокой, будто речная.

Он подумал о том, почему вообще сказал об этом драконам, которым нет до смертных дела, и особенно полосатому, чье имя, если верить Одавингу, было Малротвайд – тот его, конечно, даже не понял.

\- У Малротвайда кислотная пасть, но ума побольше, чем у тех двух насекомых. Не знаю, что они им наговорили… но он расскажет всем про пятерых, и жаль только, что он не узнал, что это были Закри.

\- Подожди, он что, понимает тамриэльский?

\- Большой язык йорре? Ге. Само собой. 

\- _Все_ драконы его понимают? И могут разговаривать на нем?

\- Почти все. Мы долго жили с йорре бок о бок, и правили ими когда-то. Но у йорре много языков, и они быстро дряхлеют и умирают, как и те, кто их создал, и те из нас, кто умеет говорить йорротте, смертные слова, говорят их только на одном, как я.

Одавинг снова поморщился и приподнял крыло, разглядывая бок, и быстро лизнул его, как зверь.

\- Ты ранен?

\- Мои крылья целы, - поспешно ответил он, снова прикрывая бок.

\- Конечно, - проворчал Бронгар. – Вы вообще никак не лечите свои раны?

Он оглянулся, разыскивая взглядом Нори Хейнара.

\- Теперь ты возьмешь обратно свое прежнее имя? – с заминкой спросил Одавинг.

\- А что не так с Нальковеном, - рассеянно отозвался Бронгар. Нет, не может быть… он, не двигаясь с места и не шевелясь, рассматривал каждый камень, мокрый от ставшего сильнее дождя, каждое дерево, череду их, далеко впереди сливающуюся в сплошную мешанину буковых стволов.

\- Они поняли, что ты не Нальковен, когда ты сбил Малротвайда Смертным Криком. Дова… другие дова, кроме тебя, не умеют его Кричать. Это могут… вообще это делают только йорре.

Бронгар его не слушал.

Нори Хейнара нигде не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Перевод драконьих фраз и слов – в том порядке, в каком они находятся в тексте.
> 
> ~Мир, огонь, небо. Я слышал прошлой ночью…
> 
> ~Мир, Нальковен. Как летается?
> 
> ~Это была плохая идея.
> 
> ~Живая добыча? Такая тощая. Я слышал, что ты убил Вектумвилда. Я тебя понимаю, это хорошие угодья со вкусной добычей. 
> 
> ~Пожиратель душ и его Драконоубийца, как в старые времена?
> 
> ~Ты не Нальковен.
> 
> ~Ты убьешь меня?


	9. Мед и медь

Мало кто из людей может скрыться, когда их ищет дракон, и никто не может спастись бегством, когда дракон их преследует. Может быть, именно поэтому ученик мага по имени Нори Хейнар не стал убегать.

Драконье зрение быстро различило человеческую фигурку, укрывшуюся за большим валуном на лесной прогалине в полусотне шагов от ручья – гораздо быстрее, чем когда-то кролика.

Нори Хейнар, пылающий теплом, почти светящийся, сидел, положив свой мешок себе на колени, и приветственно помахал рукой, когда увидел в небе знакомый цвет чешуи.

Бронгар обрушился на валун, будто тот был добычей, и, будь это так на самом деле, добыча была бы убита мгновенно.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, - прорычал он человеку в лицо.

Нори вскочил, придерживая свой мешок, и попятился. Выглядел он теперь лучше, чем раньше, - может, потому, что отдохнул и согрелся, а может, оттого, что выпил зелье или вылечил себя заклинанием. 

\- Пустая трата магии, - оскалился Бронгар. – Сейчас она тебе бы больше пригодилась.

\- О-о чем ты? – Нори отступил еще на шаг. Земля под ним вздрогнула, и он с ужасом оглянулся - на другом краю прогалины сел Одавинг.

\- Хотел сбежать, песий сын? – когти длиной в ладонь скрежетнули по валуну, сгибы крыльев вдавили траву в землю, длинное чешуйчатое тело перекинулось через камень, приближаясь к человеку. 

Нори судорожно оглянулся - Одавинг, не двигаясь с места, невозмутимо чистил чешую на помятом боку.

Иней и лед оттаяли, и мантия ученика мага была теперь мокрой насквозь, и она не могла промокнуть еще больше, когда он упал на спину в грязную, местами по щиколотку покрытую водой траву, двумя руками прижимая к себе мешок.

Струи дождя стекали по драконьей морде прямо ему на лицо.

\- Похоже, Клинки были правы насчет тебя, талморский шпион.

\- Я не шпионю на Талмор, пожалуйста, я же… я же ведь говорил… я не врал!

\- Ты сбежал, - выплюнул Бронгар.

\- Нет, - торопливо ответил Нори Хейнар, - нет, нет-нет-нет, ты все не так понял, я… просто когда четыре дракона дерутся, таким, как я, лучше где-нибудь спрятаться, вот я и спрятался, это же недалеко, в двух шагах, я следил за…

Драконий рев заставил его замолчать и зажмуриться.

\- Я не вру, - пискнул он наконец. – Клянусь!

Злоба, не отпускавшая Бронгара с того момента, как он увидел, что его спутник пропал, стала утихать так же быстро, как появилась. Про себя он знал, что настроение у него всю жизнь было переменчивым, а злость всегда разгоралась быстрее, чем любое другое чувство, но сейчас он во всем винил зеленый камень и драконью шкуру. 

Ведь в словах Нори Хейнара была доля здравого смысла. Для ученика мага, слабого к тому же, во время схватки драконов самое лучше – найти уголок поукромнее и дождаться ее окончания. Вот он его и нашел, выбрав в качестве укрытия этот большой валун… 

_Мало кто из людей может скрыться, когда их ищет дракон_.

…и не пытался сбежать, когда увидел его, наоборот, дал себя обнаружить.

_И никто не может спастись бегством, когда дракон их преследует._

Бронгар подумал о том, стал бы он подозревать Нори Хейнара, если бы был сейчас человеком, тем, кем и был рожден, сыном нордов, честным и справедливым.

\- Докажи это, - сказал Бронгар, по-прежнему нависая над ним.

\- Я поклянусь всем, чем ты захочешь. Я совершу любой ритуал, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Моим поручителем будет сама магия - или что угодно еще. Все, что ты скажешь.

Нори прерывисто вдохнул и открыл глаза, широко и прямо глядя на оскаленную морду над ним.

\- Я – не – талморский – шпион.

Некоторое время дождь с тихим шорохом падал на траву, чешую и землю, а потом Бронгар отступил, проворчав:

\- Хорошо. 

Его ворчание было теперь напускным: он сердился, но уже на себя. Пусть новый облик был проклятием, он все равно обязан отвечать за свои поступки и остерегаться того, на что теперь способен. Когда честный человек заболевает волчьей болезнью, которую уже не вылечить, он убивает себя или уходит в леса и горы так далеко, чтобы никогда больше ни с кем не встретиться.

Волколюди чувствуют голод, который нужно утолить любым путем, превращенные же в дракона…

\- Но если ты мне соврал, пеняй на себя, - Бронгар задел человека треугольным концом хвоста: не настолько сильно, чтобы тот упал, но достаточно для того, чтобы лишний раз показать, кто здесь имеет право приказывать, а кто должен подчиняться.

\- Должно быть, он хрустящий, - вежливо сказал Одавинг, разглядывая человека.

\- Он не добыча. И он сейчас тебя вылечит.

\- Я не ранен, тури, я могу лететь, - снова сказал Одавинг, выше поднимая плечи.

Бронгар кивком указал на него. Нори Хейнар, снова задрожав, переступил через драконий хвост и осторожно, шаг за шагом начал подходить к другой стороне прогалины.

Одавинг длинно и тяжело фыркнул горячим паром: ученик мага, уже поднявший руки, - на ладонях бегали золотые искры, - отпрыгнул в сторону.

Не нянчиться со своими ранами – часть воинской доблести, но одно дело небольшие ранения, которые заживут сами, и совсем другое – серьезные, которые могут повредить и дальнейшему бою, и даже жизни. Им нужно уделить хоть сколько-то внимания. Одавингу явно было больно, он заметно припадал на раненую лапу, а состояние бока заботило даже его - судя по тому, что он поправлял зубами чешую и пытался зализать на нем рану, как это делают волки или псы. Бронгар никогда раньше не видел, чтобы дракон вылизывался.

И он никогда не пытался управлять другими, избегая даже нанимать себе спутников для самых опасных вылазок, как делало большинство искателей приключений. Следить за состоянием кого-то еще, кроме себя самого, казалось ему непосильной задачей. 

Теперь он снова был вынужден думать о том, в чем совсем не разбирался.

Может, полет для драконов – единственный признак здоровья, и он, настаивая на своем, запутывает и унижает Одавинга? Или думать о таких вещах для его племени и вовсе непростительная слабость, и теперь этот большой красный дракон, бывший на самом деле крупнее и тяжелее него, сверяет его и собственные силы?

\- Ну, твое дело, - сказал Бронгар наконец. – Крылья у тебя и правда в порядке. 

Одавинг напоказ встряхнул большим белым крылом – тем, которое было со стороны здорового бока.

\- Спасибо за то, что ты сделал. И… ты говорил о том, что летаешь здесь с восхода, - Бронгар дернул хвостом, сам поразившись этому – жест получился таким же обыденным, как движение руки. – Может, проверишь свою собственную территорию? Я не знаю, почему столько приверженцев Партурнакса разом нарушило чужие границы, но, раз это случилось, они могут хозяйничать и там.

«И неплохо было бы спросить Партурнакса, что он обо всем этом думает».

Одавинг издал неопределенный звук и снова встряхнул крылом.

\- Ге, зурун… странные дела, тури. Партурнакс тиран, но не мей. Я не верю его мирным словам, но в то, что я сегодня видел, тоже трудно поверить.

Партурнакс, конечно, не тиран, и он никогда не сделал бы зла ни другим драконам, ни людям. Эти драконы… пусть они охотятся, пусть едят тут, о Девять, как будто через сутки ему по-прежнему будет до всего этого дело.

А любые другие чувства в нем рождает странная магия, наполнявшая когда-то резные узоры маленького зеленого камня.

Бронгар чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Кажется, его телу действительно нужна пища, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

***

У Нори Хейнара хватило ума не расспрашивать об Одавинге, и Бронгар не знал, к добру или к худу этот ум у человека, вновь сидящего сейчас у него на загривке. Ему впервые пришло в голову, что посадить себе кого-нибудь на спину для дракона равносильно самоубийству – одна из самых беззащитных точек на теле преподносится тогда, как болванка на тренировке. Конечно, он доверял Нори Хейнару… все больные опасения, которые он чувствует в последние дни – драконья осторожность, злая магия камня, помрачающая рассудок. Да и, в любом случае, ученик мага безоружен, а магия, которой он владеет, - если он вообще владеет боевой магией, - конечно, недостаточно сильна, чтобы заметно навредить с первого удара. И они упали бы вместе, если бы начали друг с другом бой.

Бронгар вспомнил, как год назад в пылу битвы вскочил большому кровавому дракону на загривок, вонзив в шею меч, но промахнулся буквально на одну ладонь, - и вместо того, чтобы биться в агонии, оглашая все вокруг предсмертным ревом, раненый дракон ухитрился взлететь, утаскивая с собой вцепившегося в рукоять человека. Добивать его пришлось в воздухе. Тогда Бронгар упал вместе с тушей дракона с высоты, как минимум вполовину превышающей высоту вайтранской городской стены; хорошо, что чудовища не мгновенно истаивают, оставляя от себя только острые кости.

Это был крайне неприятный опыт, но, не смотря на всю его болезненность, он сомневался, что мог поступить тогда по-другому; ни один драконоборец не упустил бы своего шанса.

_Фен хи крии зей?_

Бронгар не стал охотиться – он нашел и съел одну из валявшихся на земле оленьих туш, над которой не успели попировать нарушители. Мясо и кровь были остывшими, но туша вовремя подвернулась ему на глаза, а тратить время на охоту не хотелось. 

Конечно, все это он сделал не на виду у своего «слуги».

Он не знал, ел ли Одавинг сегодня, защищая чужую еду, и предложил ему охотиться сколько вздумается здесь, чтобы не лететь к себе и не тратить время, если уж ему так нравится задавать «браконьерам» трепку. Отчасти Бронгар проделал все это для того, чтобы тот, наевшись, вылечил свои раны, раз уж он не собирался лечить их иначе, а отчасти потому, что просто хотел быстрее и надежнее избавиться от него.

Возможно, размышлял он сейчас, летя над серебристой ночной землей, это тоже было ошибкой – вряд ли настоящий дракон так легко отдал бы право на охоту в своих землях, да и Одавинг чем дальше, тем страннее относится к нему, хотя по-прежнему выказывает почтение.

\- Вы хороните друг друга под камнями? – спросил Нори Хейнар, и Бронгар вздрогнул, грубо потревоженный в своих размышлениях. - В смысле, я имел в виду погребальный обряд… вы кладете мертвых под камни?

\- С чего ты это взял, - пробурчал он.

\- Там была крипта, мы ее днем пролетали. И из-под большого камня виднелся драконий скелет. А я всегда думал, что драконы хоронят своих мертвых в курганах.

Надо же. Этот щенок не только не спал, но еще и смотрел во все глаза, и был достаточно зорок, чтобы углядеть все мелочи.

Или применил для этого магию.

Бронгар вновь ощутил подозрение, которое было почти физическим, и сердито мотнул головой, чтобы изгнать его и тот странный зуд глубоко в брюхе, который пришел вместе с ним.

\- Он просто умер. Случайно. Мы никого так не хороним.

\- А, ясно, - Нори Хейнар снова завозился, как-то особенно неловко дернув за поврежденную в схватке пластинку чешуи, слишком высоко торчавшую среди прочих. – Просто я вспомнил похожий ритуал у древних нордов и… ладно, это не важно.

\- Норды _никого никогда_ не хоронили под камнями, - проворчал Бронгар.

\- Я не так выразился, не под камнями, конечно… и в любом случае это было очень, очень давно… тело иногда накрывали каменной пластиной без саркофага, хм, ну, знаешь, мы сейчас думаем, что это была не магия в привычном понимании и даже не религия, а просто традиции, может, еще атморские. Всякое такое, ну, навроде как разбивать оружие, или обливать водой камни перед входом в катакомбы, или класть кусочек серебра в рот…

\- Обливать водой камни?

\- Ну да, - Нори издал нервный смешок. – Вот, скажем, с серебром…

\- И зачем древние норды обливали водой камни?

\- Ну… это просто знак. Видел, наверное, такие высокие камни-метки возле некоторых гробниц? Это были практически погребальные книги – по ним можно было сказать, кто там внутри и как они умерли, Стены Слов ведь ставили не каждому... хотя глупо с моей стороны говорить такое, ха, ты же сам все это видел. А с водой, ну, это спорно. Сейчас принято думать, что такое проделывали, когда люди умирали насильственной смертью. Так-то мокрые камни, само собой, высыхали, у нас есть только легенды и пара гробниц во льдах, где очень холодно и…

Нори Хейнар вскрикнул, вцепляясь в чешуйчатую шею всеми конечностями – Бронгар резко развернулся в воздухе, почти убрав назад крылья.

\- Что ты… почему? Виндхельм в той стороне!

\- Мне нужно кое-что проверить.

\- Что?

Бронгар не ответил. 

Он летел так быстро, что крылья снова начали ныть, но, в конце концов, драконьи когти вновь вцепились в каменный навес над гробницей, врезанной в ледяной бок Глотки Мира.

\- Похоже? – рыкнул он.

\- Что похоже? – дрожащим голосом спросил до сих пор молчавший Нори Хейнар; у него довольно было времени проклясть свою болтливость.

\- Камни, - Бронгар указал мордой на стелу с серебристыми лентами из мешковины, укрытую ледяным панцирем, не сразу поняв, почему ему не отвечают.

«Люди не видят в темноте», - вспомнил он отстраненно, слетая вниз, на площадку перед гробницей – тяжелое тело, приземлившееся в снег, подняло с земли белое облако, ночному зрению показавшееся сверкающей вспышкой.

Он сосредоточился и подождал, пока глотка не раскалится изнутри, а потом выдохнул в сторону дороги длинную струю пламени, осветившую все вокруг.

\- П-похоже, - пискнул Нори Хейнар. – Но п-послушай… это может быть случайностью, мало ли, откуда лед взя…

\- Я сам это видел, - Бронгар разглядывал камень, закрывавший вход в пещеру, и круглый сосуд, вогнанный по горлышко в слежавшийся снег тихим шепотом Борри-Седобородого, и серебряные ленты, вяло шевелившиеся на слабом ветру, и лед, обнимающий камни.

Он никогда не слышал раньше о таком нордском обычае; наверное, тот исчез очень давно… нет, врать насчет таких вещей Нори Хейнару просто нет смысла… но не могут же быть Седобородые настолько стары, должно быть, они просто больше помнят и бережнее хранят… насильственная смерть Арнгейра… но если так, почему Борри ничего не рассказал ни Партурнаксу, ни ему, Бронгару… зачем он просто лил воду, коротко улыбнувшись и еще раздумывая, сказать ли одно-единственное бесполезное слово, как будто Бронгар сам не знал, что он норд…

Насильственная смерть. Кому и зачем убивать Арнгейра? Кто вообще мог справиться с Седобородым? Каждый из них Кричит так, что рушатся скалы, а уж четверо их зараз сумеют победить небольшую армию.

В памяти смутно всплыло что-то о храме, лежащем в руинах, но быстро пропало, вытесненное иными чувствами и мыслями.

Самым лучшим было бы подняться наверх, вытряхнуть троих Седобородых из кроватей и расспросить, наконец, как следует, - и пусть вся Глотка Мира рушится, пока они будут отвечать, - но Бронгар был сыт всем этим по горло.

Они ведь не ответят.

Никаких ответов на прямые вопросы. Никогда.

Только загадки, меланхолия, медитации, молчание, молитвенные позы, голос-и-драное-небо, седая чешуя, наслаждение собственным знанием и силой. Собственной властью надо всем. Его раз за разом оставляли в дураках, отпихивали и отмахивались, как от слишком назойливого насекомого.

А единственный человек, который разговаривал с ним, как друг, отвечал и помогал сразу же, не задирая носа, лежал сейчас, убитый, за этим камнем, и он не мог даже узнать, как именно его убили.

\- _Прочь с моего пути,_ \- прошипел Бронгар, с ненавистью уставившись на обломок скалы, закрывающий вход в гробницу, и тот, осветившись тонким, неверным светом, с грозовым грохотом раскололся на несколько частей.

Облако скальной пыли, смешанной с ледяной взвесью, осело на обломках камня и площадке перед ним, заставив Бронгара фыркнуть, а седока на его спине – закашляться.

Проем скрывали серебряные тени, начавшие тускнеть в преддверии рассвета; Бронгар видел узкую и короткую пещеру-щель, утыкающуюся в каменную стену и сворачивающую влево.

Из гробницы удушающе остро пахло чем-то странным, похожим на смесь меда и нагретой меди.

Нори Хейнар тихо ахнул.

\- Ты, - мрачно сказал Бронгар, наклоняясь к земле и дернув шеей так, чтобы человек свалился с него; тот съехал вбок, но не выпустил из рук шипов, за которые продолжал держаться, и повис, чиркнув подошвами башмаков о лед.

– Отцепись и ступай внутрь.

\- Н-нет, - пробормотал он, - Нет, это же…

Бронгар с силой встряхнулся, но человек не упал; он не мог как следует рассмотреть, что не так с его седоком, но, похоже, тот теперь держался за шип одной рукой. Серебристая кисть второй мелькнула, охваченная волшебными искрами, и тонкое, вытянутое марево щита повисло возле, отделяя их неровным, выпуклым мерцанием от гробницы.

\- Я туда не пролезу. Давай, зажги себе волшебный огонек, иди внутрь и скажи мне, как выглядит тело того, кто там похоронен. Мне нужно знать, от чего он умер.

\- Ты не понял…

\- Умолкни и иди. Там нет ни драугров, ни скелетов, этой гробнице всего пара дней.

\- Я не боюсь, - Нори Хейнар выдавил нервный смешок. – Я тебе и так скажу, от чего он умер. От отравления. И мы тоже рискуем, если сейчас же отсюда не уберемся.

Бронгар помедлил секунду, но потом, мотнув головой, оторвался от земли, с неохотой взлетая. Щит исчез с тихим, знакомым звуком – Нори Хейнару снова нужны были обе руки.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – спросил Бронгар, повиснув в воздухе шагах в тридцати от обрыва и продолжая вглядываться в пещеру.

\- Ты же почувствовал, наверное, такой… заметный запах, похожий на металл и жженый сахар? Его трудно спутать.

\- Что это за яд?

\- Его называют «сабид», по имени зельевара, еще во Второй эре она была…

\- Мне нет дела до нее, - зарычал Бронгар. - Расскажи о яде. 

Арнгейра отравили. Ну конечно. Победить в честном бою Седобородого, - Седобородых, потому что трое других встали бы на защиту брата по вере, - почти невозможно. 

Тот, кто это сделал… 

\- Вообще сабид давно уже почти не используют, эту смесь сложно и очень дорого делать, с ней не всякий мастер справится, и, к тому же, после смерти…

\- Как он выглядит? Он что, ядовит даже для тех, кто будет стоять возле тела?

\- Как густая жидкость… нет, ядовит уже не он, а тело отравленного. Вообще плоть должна пахнуть только тогда, когда специально к ней принюхиваешься, и ядовита тоже весьма условно, такое отравление легко снять простым зельем. Иными словами, запаха тут маловато, даже если битый час над трупом торчать, для чего-то серьезного потребуется… как бы… ну… отъесть от него кусок. Но вон там, внутри – я-я не знаю, человеку для смерти довольно трех капель, если оттуда так несет, значит, бедолага выхлебал порцию, которой хватило бы полудюжине мамонтов, и… не знаю, лучше не подходить близко.

Арнгейр выпил или съел что-то отравленное. Еду Седобородым оставляет торговец из деревни и паломники, кладут в большой сундук у входа… туда можно положить что угодно, но Арнгейр был стариком, а не идиотом, он понял бы, что что-то не так.

А пил он вообще только воду.

\- Как этот яд можно не заметить, если он так пахнет? И вода бы поменяла цвет.

\- Да сам он никак не пахнет, запах появляется уже тогда, когда яд разлагает тело. Как гниение, только гниющий труп воняет, а с этим ядом… ну, тоже не особо приятный аромат, как по мне, по крайней мере. И, - продолжил Нори очень осторожно, не желая, должно быть, разозлить своего мудрого бессмертного спутника, - он прозрачный. Большинство зелий прозрачные. Их же подкрашивают просто в конце, чтобы флаконы потом не перепутать.

Бронгар был поражен этим фактом, но, если принять его за правду, отравить Арнгейра было проще. Может, кто-то выдал яд за зелье?

Но кто мог это сделать? Случайно такие вещи, если ученик мага не соврал насчет редкости и цены, никуда не попадают.

Бронгар поднялся выше в светлеющем небе, высматривая стены Высокого Хротгара. 

\- А через сколько времени он действует?

\- Три капли – минут через десять. Не знаю насчет больших объемов, так его еще не тратили. Вообще он скорее… научная диковинка, ни для чего не годится, кроме умерщвления, но последний раз им кого-то травили столетий семь назад, никак не меньше. Этот человек, - неожиданно добавил он после паузы, - тот, в гробнице. Ты был с ним знаком?

\- Он был моим другом.

Нори Хейнар замолчал. Бронгар не был глуп настолько, чтобы заподозрить в нем сочувствие, - просто драконий голос, полный глухой, злобной тоски, кого угодно заставит умолкнуть.

Кто-то хотел убить Арнгейра наверняка, если использовал такую порцию яда, размышлял он, приземляясь на внутренний двор монастыря. И был достаточно богат, удачлив или влиятелен, чтобы добыть его. Или… или этот отравитель, богатый и влиятельный, так мало знал об отравлениях, что просто решил подстраховаться.

Все вокруг было неприятного, неопределенного цвета, - ночное зрение уже давало сбой, а света для обычного было все еще недостаточно.

Небо светлело.

Бронгар осмотрелся и замер: на самом краю обрыва, там, где его когда-то учили Крикам, сидела темная, закутанная в тяжелую робу фигурка.

\- Борри? – позвал он хрипло. 

Фигурка не пошевелилась; старик медитировал. Он сидел в обычной для монахов Пути странной позе, подогнув под себя ноги, но отчего-то сгорбившись, и тихий ветер, дувший с обрыва вниз, едва касался его капюшона, почти лежащего на плечах.

Перед ним расстилалась восточная и северная часть скайримских земель - отроги гор внизу, холмы и равнины, упирающиеся в ленту реки, вяло тянущуюся в невообразимо далекое, затянутое облаками море и светлое сияние, разгоравшееся внутри них.

«Вверху – небо», - вспомнил Бронгар.

\- Борри, или кто бы ты там ни был, - он ссадил на землю Нори Хейнара, теперь пугливо жавшегося позади, и решительно двинулся к Седобородому, протискиваясь сквозь абсолютно бесполезные кованые ворота, отделявшие обрыв от остального двора. Ему всегда казалось, что это либо глупость, либо очередной древний символ, но на настоящие ворота они точно не тянули, и теперь он с шипением выругал их, больно задев плечами каменные столбики.

\- Слышишь? Арнгейра убили, и ты прямо сейчас расскажешь мне все, что знаешь об этом - или, клянусь, я сброшу тебя вниз!

Борри, если это был он, не соизволил прервать свое занятие. Ветер переменился, мягко коснувшись морды Бронгара тонким, едва уловимым ароматом меда и меди.

Солнце, показавшееся из облаков над морем, коснулось темной фигуры; капюшон, сползший вниз, открыл седые пряди, слабо колеблющиеся от ветра, и высохшую кожу почти серого цвета. Лицо Борри мало изменилось в смерти, оставшись таким же спокойным; полуприкрытые, мертвые глаза созерцали рассветное небо. 

\- О Девять, этот человек хоронил того, внизу, верно? Здесь еще кто-нибудь есть? Нам лучше побыстрее убраться отсюда!

Голос Нори Хейнара приглушал ветер и расстояние – он отошел на добрый десяток шагов от ворот, и его светящийся, почти горящий тусклым зеленым теплом силуэт остался где-то позади.

Бронгар наклонил голову, разглядывая сухие, скрытые тяжелыми рукавами кисти рук: в них бережно, как в колыбели, покоился амулет Талоса.

Он ожидал увидеть обтекаемый знак Кинарет, потому что Седобородые почитали ее, или хотя бы амулет Акатоша, но никак не широкий, похожий на лезвие знак драконоборца.

Ветер тихо дотрагивался до седых волос и тяжелой ткани робы, первые лучи солнца подсветили лед.

Бронгар догадывался, что нашел бы в монастыре, если бы смог пролезть внутрь. Остальные Седобородые, должно быть, тоже обо всем знали, как и Борри. Арнгейр бы возмутился, он дал бы знать, попросил бы помощи, принял бы меры, он сделал бы хоть что-нибудь на их месте, хоть что-нибудь, кроме кропотливого выполнения собственных обязанностей, гармоничного созерцания и медитации, но Арнгейра, самого молодого и яростного из них, теперь не было.

Когда-то Бронгар был убежден, что Седобородые не хотели выучиться Драконобою потому, что почитали Партурнакса. Сейчас ему казалось, что они и не смогли бы его выучить. Бессмертные драконы не умели постичь смерть всем своим существом, чтобы Крикнуть ее, а для разума этих смертных, десятилетия созерцавших небо над Глоткой Мира, она просто больше не имела значения.

Но что-то значение все же имело, думал он, разглядывая амулет в руках Борри. Арнгейр просил у своего наставника совета, колеблясь, доверять ли кому-то, кому он хотел доверять, и после этого кто-то подлый, кто-то, кого Арнгейр наверняка знал, пришел на Высокий Хротгар и обманом напоил его редким ядом. Кто-то богатый или влиятельный, способный достать такой яд и ничего не знающий о ядах.

«Голос и небо», - вспоминал Бронгар, прослеживая мертвый взгляд – равнины и холмы, речная лента и смутные, едва ли заметные человеческому глазу очертания невероятно далеких городских башен. - «Ладонь, коснувшаяся горла, и вода, льющаяся на камень». Власть и мощь, которую забрали с этой горы. Северо-восток.

_Брон._


	10. Сломанные клетки

В это время закат обычно догорал над горными хребтами у горизонта, но сегодня для того, чтобы увидеть его, нужно было подняться над облаками. Даже драконы не делают этого без лишней нужды, и сейчас они покорно сносили мелкий, но частый и неприятный снег и прихотливые порывы ветра на вершине Монавен, матери всех ветров, которую смертные по скудоумию своему именуют Глоткой Мира.

Всего собравшихся было около двух десятков, хотя не все из них прилетали на Монавен каждый раз, и теперь, как и всегда, новички довольствовались худшими местами.

\- Вы что, по земле сегодня добирались? - прошептал Гралараан, когда Малротвайд сел возле него, царапая когтями лёд. - Он уже заканчивает.

Ракснаазаку, его спутнику с витыми рогами, повезло меньше - он сумел примоститься только сбоку, на маленьком выступе, - с этого места оратора было куда хуже и слышно, и видно, особенно в такую ненастную погоду, как сегодня.

\- Мне нужен Наалотхаск, - ответил Малротвайд соседу коротко, не потрудившись особенно понизить голос.

\- Он вон там, опять забрался куда подальше.

Если Гралараан и был удивлен тем, что вечный насмешник упустил возможность позубоскалить, то ничего не сказал на этот счет.

Малротвайд вновь снялся с места, стараясь не взлетать слишком высоко и поморщившись от снежной крупы, хлестнувшей его по морде. Партурнакс, если погода была пасмурной, отказывался разгонять облака, - хотя, как все были убеждены, он один из немногих способен был это сделать, - и запрещал другим даже пытаться. Голос следует держать внутри, не изменяя то, что нет необходимости изменять.

Наалотхаск сидел на самом плохом месте, среди новичков – Малротвайд знал их всех; только двое из них слушали до этого о Пути, и то по одному разу. 

Наалотхаск делал это уже давно. Не смотря на то, что ему, как старому последователю и, помимо того, крупному и сильному дракону с громким голосом, можно было сесть почти вплотную к Стене, он выбирал места самые неподходящие. 

Если бы не его сила и голос, это могло бы быть понято неправильно – конечно, только теми, кто вовсе ничего не понимал.

Таких было большинство, но Малротвайд к ним не относился.

Он приземлился, оттеснив огрызнувшегося было новичка, и склонился к голове Наалотхаска, тихо рассказывая о произошедшем.

\- ...только звери дают волю ярости, - говорил Партурнакс, хозяин Глотки Мира. - Мы же - драконы, а не добыча, и каждый из вас способен с ней справиться. Не выпускайте голос наружу по пустякам, но, коли вам пришлось это сделать, думайте над тем, что уничтожить, а что пощадить, и второго должно быть больше, чем первого. Снаружи – небо, внутри – голос.

Драконы помолчали еще немного, - на случай, если Партурнакс продолжит, - а потом начали шептаться. Двое или трое новичков снялись со своих мест, облетая вершину Монавен кругом; всякий знает, что на лету думается лучше.

\- Кстати, о добыче, - заговорил вдруг один из новичков, сидевших рядом с Наалотхаском. – Ты пару раз говорил о смертных. Их можно считать добычей?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Партурнакс. 

\- Но они ведь так и так умрут лет через сто. Какая разница? А большинство из них вкуснее, чем тощие козы – не считая, конечно, серых и желтых, те какие-то горькие.

\- Их разум близок к нашему. Стали бы вы есть друг друга?

Драконы в первых рядах зафыркали от отвращения.

\- К тому же, - прибавил вдруг Малротвайд, - козы не носят с собой мечей, да и на нас не нападают.

\- Да, - раздались отдельные возгласы, - что делать, если смертные нападают первыми?

\- Защищаться, - ответил Партурнакс. – Как защищались бы вы в бою с любым другим противником, и убить их, если это потребуется. Но не пожирать их, не нападать первыми, не крушить все на своем пути и не уничтожать деревень только потому, что пара тамошних глупцов в доспехах решила стяжать себе славу. 

\- А уже мертвых можно съесть? _Теперь-то_ им точно без разницы.

\- Из доспехов их вынуть не забудь, проглот. Хотя ты, пожалуй, даже серую руду переваришь.

\- Если не умеете толком охотиться, так и скажите. Вот _мне_ добычи и без смертных хватает.

\- Да тебе какая разница, можно их есть или нет? Видал я, как ты улепетывал, завидя смертную внизу – куда там ветру! А ведь она всего-то гнала в деревню гусей, да и роста была вот настолько махонького.

\- Только сядешь отдохнуть и поесть, они тут как тут – назойливее насекомых, а числом, пожалуй, и больше. Что в лесу, что в поле, что в горах – ну повсюду, и ладно бы боялись еще. Скоро, глядишь, и в небо полезут. 

\- А эти Клинки, Партурнакс? Их снова становится больше. Они охотятся на драконов. Для нас они, значит, не добыча; ну, а мы для них?

\- И верно, обнаглели вконец - не так давно они падали ниц перед нашими алтарями и приносили нам добычу, а теперь бросаются стрелами и магией и забирают наши кости.

\- Алтарями Алдуина, - гулко и веско проговорил Партурнакс. – Перед алтарями Алдуина. У кого-то из вас до сих пор остаются сомнения насчет того, что смертные поклонялись _ему_ , а не вам, на чьих угодьях бы не стояли эти алтари? И раз уж мы говорим об угодьях – кто из вас мог не бояться, что останется без клочка земли и неба, если Пожирателю Миров взбредет это в голову?

Братья Пути притихли; взлетело еще трое, присоединившись к уже кружившим в воздухе.

\- Алдуин начал пожирать мир кусок за куском задолго до того, как ему пришел срок пожрать его целиком. Смертные были этими кусками, но вы глупы, если все еще считаете, что мы, драконы, ими не были. Убивайте ради защиты, а не ради убийства, - продолжил он тихо. – Иной путь ведет к жажде власти. Справиться с ней непросто… но вы можете это сделать, как сделал когда-то я.

\- Спасибо, Партурнакс, - кивнул Наалотхаск, взлетая и пересаживаясь ближе, на удобный каменный нарост под вершиной. – Мудрые и громкие слова, как и всякий раз. Но насчет смертных… мы слышали, что Довакин раз за разом убивает драконов, которые не следуют Пути и вредят другим смертным, и поглощает их души, - конечно, только тех, кто не усмиряет собственной жажды власти, и следит за их угодьями. Говорят, на его счету уже четверо. 

\- Это верно.

Изумленный шум среди собравшихся.

\- А сам он следует Пути?

\- Нет, - медленно ответил Партурнакс. – Нет, не следует. Но он старается помнить о нем. Он не смертный, он тоже дракон, как мы, и он борется со своей яростью и жаждой, как любой из нас. Внешний облик немногое значит. А его голос ты слышал и раньше.

\- То есть, такие смертные, как он, могут подниматься в небеса? Не подумай; я уважаю того, кто изгнал Пожирателя миров, но… разве он не просто смертный? Разве таким, как он, нужны, ну, знаешь, свои собственные угодья?

Партурнакс тряхнул своим огромным седым крылом, - нижняя часть перепонки отсутствовала вовсе, а остальная была изодрана и покрыта прорехами так, что от самого крыла осталось не очень много. У драконов особые отношения со временем, но Партурнакс, второй из сотворенных, казался сейчас собравшимся не только старшим, но и старейшим.

\- Он один из нас, Наалотхаск.

Наалотхаск кивнул с задумчивым видом, отступая на шаг и поднимая плечи в знак уважения - по крайней мере, именно это подумали некоторые. Малротвайд к ним не относился, но даже он не знал, относился ли к ним Партурнакс.

Драконы – поодиночке и парами, – поднимались в темный, наполненный усилившимся снегопадом воздух.

***

\- В Виндхельме все еще правит Ульфрик Буревестник? – спокойно спросил Бронгар после долгого молчания. 

Пейзаж внизу постепенно менялся – лиственные леса и рощицы уступали место тощим, каменистым пустошам с редкими соснами. В воздухе становилось прохладнее.

\- Да, - ответил Нори Хейнар с, как показалось его собеседнику, излишней осторожностью. – А в чем дело?

\- Имперцы могли уже захватить этот город. И казнить его нынешнего ярла.

\- Это вряд ли... по крайней мере, в начале месяца все шло, как прежде.

\- Ульфрика как-то раз уже почти казнили – в день разрушения Хелгена.

\- В тот раз – возможно, - не стал спорить Нори Хейнар, - но Виндхельм хорошо укреплен, а солдат у Ульфрика не меньше, чем у императора. Сейчас, может, даже и больше.

\- Ты, стало быть, на стороне Ульфрика?

Мысль об этом развеселила Бронгара. Ульфрик Буревестник говорил, что принимает в ряды своих Братьев Бури всех, кто туда попросится, всех, кто недоволен Империей и хотел бы свободы для Скайрима, но Бронгар с большим интересом поглядел бы, как в лагерь с синими, разрисованными медвежьими головами флагами, приходят альтмер или данмер. И если допустить, что ульфриково «все» распространяется только на людей, он все равно не был уверен, что Нори Хейнару, имперцу, не пришлось бы первое время солоно в рядах повстанцев, даже если забыть о примеси эльфийской крови, за которую он так жестоко поплатился, случайно встретив Клинков.

Эти размышления вернули Бронгара к тому, что произошло ночью возле Храма Небесной Гавани. Он до сих пор испытывал стыд и ужас от того, что убил пятерых людей, как зверь, но теперь память его отделяла эти события милосердной дымкой, не позволяя пристально вглядываться в каждую мелочь. Сейчас его волновало другое. Нори Хейнар поклялся, что не шпионит на Талмор, и объяснил, что оказался возле Храма по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, и не убежал, получив такую возможность, и рассказал о яде, и теперь проведет Бронгара в Коллегию… но Бронгар все равно мучительно, на дальних границах рассудка сомневался. В этом сомнении было все – и остатки веры в Клинков, не должных причинять невинным боль, и факты, каждый из которых можно было толковать несколькими способами, что просто выводило из себя, и чутье, похожее на то, какое молодые воины, не успевшие набраться опыта, испытывают в разгар битвы.

Вот как, значит, чувствует себя Дельфина, вот как чувствуют себя все те, кто должен раз за разом просчитывать все события вперед, составляя громадную, шаткую конструкцию с десятком теней и подпорок, каждая из которых сама может стать истинной, обрушив все остальное.

Бронгар не знал, что он ненавидит больше – драконью шкуру или это чувство.

Если бы не камень, ничего этого бы не случилось.

Он скрежетнул зубами от раздражения.

\- Н-нет конечно, - ответил Нори Хейнар. – Я сам по себе. Не думаю, что меня к нему взяли бы, даже если бы я вдруг попросился. Ну… высоких эльфов норды не особо жалуют, да и имперцев тоже. Собственно, война ведь между…

\- Я _знаю_ , кто с кем сейчас воюет.

\- Ого. Значит, вы следите за людской жизнью? А мы считали…

\- Нет, - стон Бронгара можно было принять за звук от вконец обозленного, а не паникующего существа, и он весьма надеялся, что так оно и будет. – Нет, просто… я охочусь рядом с Солитьюдом, и часто вижу вещи, которые там происходят. 

\- Хм, - седок, судя по ощущениям, переместился на драконьих плечах поудобнее, а в его голосе снова звучало любопытство. - Ты, ну, не сочти за дерзость, но мне интересно – драконы, ну…

\- Мы тоже сами по себе, - угрюмо ответил Бронгар. – Нам до людей и меров дела нет.

\- Мм, - неопределенно отозвался Нори Хейнар, и за этим звуком отчетливо виднелся намек на потерю половины суток ради того, чтобы узнать, как принял свою смерть мертвец из гробницы на Глотке Мира.

Бронгар чувствовал, что человек на его плечах уличил его во лжи, и если и не произнес о том ни слова, так только потому, что боялся его силы и ярости, потому что он был теперь чудовищем, а не нордом, не тем, кто всю жизнь порицал ложь.

Он не мог выдержать этого чувства и зарычал, надеясь, что Нори Хейнар испугается настолько, что не потребует ответа, и теплый вес на шее действительно затих и замер, словно он был не человеком, а неодушевленным грузом.

Виндхельм был виден уже даже человеческим глазом – до него оставалась не больше нескольких лиг. Бронгар ломал голову над тем, как бы попасть внутрь, чтобы разузнать больше об Ульфрике. Если дракон появится над городом, там начнется паника... это плохо. Ульфрик, конечно, встанет во главе своих солдат, и отыскать его будет легче легкого даже для того, кто ни разу в жизни его не видел – в конце концов, много ли в Виндхельме нордов, которые умеют Кричать? – но его солдаты и маги начнут стрелять; увернуться от одного Крика вполне возможно, а вот от тучи стрел и молний спастись будет сложнее, разговорить же Ульфрика Буревестника, даже если он победит, будет не так просто, как Нори Хейнара, юного ученика мага.

В том, что ярл Виндхельма, защищая город, Крикнет, используя свою силу как оружие, Бронгар не сомневался.

Он знал, что Ульфрик постигал Путь голоса у Седобородых, но ушел из Высокого Хротгара, едва обучившись первому Крику – судьба Скайрима заботила его больше, чем созерцание неба снаружи и голоса внутри. 

Или он сделал это из желания править. Из жажды власти. Ибо что бы он ни говорил насчет того, что выбор нового короля Скайрима будет сделан по всем правилам, сомнений в том, кого именно выберут, победи Ульфрик Империю, ни у кого не оставалось.

Бронгару казалось, что Арнгейр отпустил когда-то Ульфрика, зная обо всем и сочувствуя его желанию освободить страну. Он не был Седобородым в полной мере – слишком его волновало все то, что происходит внизу, и слишком бурно он воспринимал происходящее, точно так же, как воспринимал бы его кто угодно другой, но не монах, приученный к равнодушию. 

Арнгейр не был равнодушным, и он отпустил Ульфрика, несущего в себе силу Крика, зная о том, как он будет применять ее, и, конечно, он принял бы его как гостя, вздумай Ульфрик вновь подняться на Глотку Мира.

Мало ли для чего можно прийти к старому другу. Чтобы попросить совета. Чтобы попросить что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь такое, что помогло бы в войне против Империи.

Что-то, что Арнгейр не мог решиться отдать сразу, но потом все же отдал... или не отдал, но все равно был убит, а это нечто исчезло с горы, нечто могущественное и властное, способное служить оружием или...

Нори Хейнар опять неловко поерзал, растягиваясь во весь рост и крепче ухватываясь за чешую. За последние полчаса он делал это уже раз в пятый, а сейчас, к тому же, снова дернул за торчащую пластину, прикрывавшую недавнюю рану.

\- Хватит, - процедил Бронгар. – Еще раз так сделаешь, и полетишь к земле своим ходом.

\- Прости, - судорожно отозвался Нори, тут же пнув его носком ботинка в основание шипа. 

\- Я сказал – _хватит,_ \- Бронгар попытался повернуть голову и посмотреть, что этот щенок там творит, но, как бы ни была длинна драконья шея, посмотреть себе на плечи не может даже дракон; кроме того, замедлившись из-за этого, он потерял удобный длинный поток воздуха, на котором парил, и несколько раз с силой взмахнул крыльями, поднимаясь выше, чтобы вновь найти его.

Своими маневрами он добился только того, что седок, негромко ругнувшись, снова начал копошиться, соскользнув, должно быть, с прежнего места; Бронгар чувствовал, как он хватается за чешую, пытаясь найти опору, и мог мысленно обрисовать его теплый, очень маленький вес.

Он понял, что этот вес стал слишком теплым для человека, как будто Нори Хейнар болел лихорадкой.

\- Ты что, плохо себя чувствуешь?

\- Так себе, - прерывисто ответил человек, запнувшись на последнем слоге. – Но все в порядке.

Бронгар снова попытался повернуть голову, но вспомнил, какой плохой идеей это было.

Не менее хорошо он помнил, как его поразила горсть огня, брошенная атронахом Клинков – он ощутил в тот раз не ожог, а просто очень высокую температуру; если так его чешуя чувствовала огонь, то что тогда сейчас происходит с...

\- На самом деле, не совсем в порядке, - в словах Нори была теперь отчетливо слышна паника.

\- Да я вижу, - Бронгар высматривал место для посадки. Сесть нужно как можно ближе к городу... может, просто пролететь так низко над главной площадью, как только возможно, как тогда, когда он пролетал над ошметками палатки, и просто сбросить человека? Нори не должен сильно удариться, горожане ему быстро помогут, а сам Бронгар успеет улететь... должен успеть.

Если ему повезет, то улетать до того, как он увидит Ульфрика, и не потребуется.

Нет, вряд ли он вообще успеет добраться до города – Бронгар видел его башни в какой-то жалкой полулиге отсюда, но Нори Хейнар уже начал сползать вниз, должно быть, снова потеряв сознание. Судя по температуре... если судить по ней, Бронгар был даже немного рад, что не видит собственные плечи. 

Наверняка это все из-за яда. Они оба успели надышаться медом и медью, и слабому юнцу, ученику мага, хватило этой малости, и сейчас, должно быть, прямо на его спине колдовской огонь высушивает изнутри тощее тело.

Человеку довольно трех капель или нескольких вдохов.

Интересно, сколько нужно яда, чтобы свалить дракона?

Бронгар крутанулся в воздухе, исполнив фигуру, которой позавидовал бы даже Одавинг, и сумел не дать седоку упасть; тот, однако, стал тотчас же валиться в другую сторону.

\- Не отключайся! – рявкнул Бронгар, вновь надеясь, что страх в драконьем голосе не так заметен, как в человеческом. – Держись, сколько сможешь! Я же тебя не поймаю!

Он петлял в небе, проваливаясь ниже и ниже и безуспешно пытаясь рассмотреть на кувыркающейся земле хоть что-то, чтобы не свалиться прямо на острые скалы или каменную пустошь очередного плато. Но бесполезно; единственной направляющей его движения был умирающий человек, готовый вот-вот упасть вниз и сползающий то с одной, то с другой стороны его шеи, и он слепо повиновался каждому его движению.

Бронгар сам скорее упал, чем сел, и проехался по земле брюхом, поднимая клубы холодной пыли, и только тогда огонь наконец-то исчез с его загривка.

\- Ты меня слышишь? Ты можешь говорить? – кашляя и фыркая от пыли и мотая головой в попытке разогнать ее, он повернулся, ища лежащего на земле Нори Хейнара.

Но тот стоял на ногах в паре шагов от Бронгара, собранный и настороженный, крепко сжимая свой мешок, и совсем не выглядел умирающим.

Узкие пряди мира текли вокруг, стягиваясь к нему, как вода в низину, наматываясь, словно нити, и меняя свой цвет. И человек, и мешок светились зеленым, - человек тускло, как прогоревшая свеча, а его ноша ярко и сочно, точно внутри, едва сдерживаемое мешковиной, парило что-то округлое, размером с кулак взрослого мужчины, - что-то, собиравшее в себя этот свет, пульсирующее, источенное сияющими, тонкими линиями, и свет сходился в них под странными углами.

И это не было обманом ночного зрения. 

Все это заняло одно мгновение, и сотую долю его они смотрели друг на друга. Нори Хейнар вовсе не казался сейчас беспомощным юнцом, - строгое, расчетливое, почти жесткое выражение лица прибавляло ему лишних лет, а в позе не было ничего из того, к чему уже привык Бронгар.

Да, конечно, перед ним стоял не воин.

По крайней мере, не из тех, что сражаются мечами или молниями.

А еще один миг спустя воздух расцветил странный, болезненно громкий шум; Бронгару показалось, что пряди дрогнули, отвечая сменой оттенка на каждый звук. Нори Хейнар, если его и правда звали именно так, исчез за мерцанием щита, - пряди разошлись, как шесты палатки, поддерживая человеческую магию, - и сразу же отскочил в сторону, как тень, нырнув в скудные заросли, окружавшие площадку, на которую свалился Бронгар.

Столб драконьего пламени, возможно, успел бы достать его, но шее стало так больно, что Бронгар дернулся в сторону, и рев боли сбил пламя с половины выдоха.

Сильным ударом крыла он отшвырнул человека, тупо бьющего об чешую на шее коротким кинжалом, - глаза у этого безумца были серыми и сухими, как у мертвого Борри, - но тот, прокатившись по земле, подскочил вновь и вновь прыгнул, занося кинжал; левая рука его болталась, как плеть, а одежда была испачкана старой, засохшей кровью.

Бронгар Крикнул, вмораживая мертвеца в лед, и раскрыл крылья, чтобы взлететь – он знал очень хорошо, что трэллы не ходят сами по себе, как и то, что избавиться от трэлла недостаточно, когда рядом есть темный колдун, который его поднял.

Ему в бока с обеих сторон впились ледяные иглы, но он успел взмахнуть крыльями, подняв сильный ветер пополам с клубами пыли и взлетев чуть выше человеческого роста.

В тумане холодной пыли внизу бесновалось едва различимое нечто, шум усилился стократ, смешавшись с грязными клубами – хриплый вой и лай, рычание, похожее на рычание тролля, яростные человеческие вопли, призывающие к убийству; возле скалы лепились какие-то палатки со смутными фонарями костров, уводил вглубь черный зев старой шахты, ржавые скелеты по крайней мере двух десятков больших клеток, составленных друг на друга, громоздились сбоку большой кучей.

Место походило на бандитский лагерь. Будучи человеком, Бронгар умел расправляться с такими местами, особенно с помощью Одавинга, но в этом лагере среди бандитов почему-то был некромант, и хорошо, если только один, а этот хриплый вой внизу мог означать только то, что местные разбойники почему-то держат в клетках псов или волков. Или даже троллей.

Бронгар не хотел ломать себе голову над тем, зачем им эти звери, хотя предположения, исходящие из присутствия здесь некроманта, возникали самые мрачные; как бы то ни было, он чувствовал странное равнодушие ко всем мыслям, кроме одной.

Камень.

Предатель все это время нес с собой камень. Может быть, он забрал его из Храма, а может, добыл иным путем.

Но, судя по тому, как светился его мешок, этот камень был гораздо крупнее, чем тот, что превратил Бронгара в чудовище.

Почему он раньше его не почувствовал? Может быть, действие этой магии замедлено и проявляется только от каких-то особых условий? А что, если камень вот-вот взорвется, осветив все вокруг сияющей вспышкой, и Бронгара не будет рядом, чтобы попасть под этот слепящий свет, чтобы избавиться, наконец, от шкуры, которую он готов уже содрать с себя заживо?

…и никто не может спастись бегством, когда дракон…

\- Стой, предатель, - проревел Бронгар так громко, как мог, пытаясь увидеть убегающего – его след светился зеленым, пачкая и стягивая к себе светлые зыбкие пряди, из которых состояли и земля, и воздух.

След петлял по пустоши, ведя в сторону Виндхельма; камень был где-то совсем близко, - как бы ни был быстр этот грязный щенок, убежать далеко один он просто не успел бы.

След стерся вместе с носителем своим, замешавшимся в группу конных солдат с синими плащами Братьев Бури поверх кольчуг; пряди растворились, теряя форму, зеленый свет исчез, а мир снова стал таким, каким его видели все живущие в нем.

Солдаты помедлили в отдалении; должно быть, он что-то объяснял им, - а затем все они спешно двинулись к городу Ульфрика Буревестника, борца за свободу Скайрима, норда, чье имя уже успело стать нарицательным.

_Брон._

Что-то дернуло за искалеченную лапу: изогнувшись, он увидел, как на ней повис мертвец, вцепившись руками и зубами. Тонкие ледяные иглы осыпали брюхо; Бронгар ответил потоком холода на снежную бурю откуда-то слева, Крикнул, избавляясь сразу от двоих мечников, сильным ударом лап отшвырнул мертвеца и задел кого-то из живых внизу, вновь падая в пыльный воздух, наполненный рыком и звоном оружия.

Он снова Крикнул, посылая целую стену огня, и развернулся, успев схватить вопящего бандита зубами – глотка и пасть, онемевшая от древних слов, ничего не почувствовали.

В этот раз он не испытывал ни сомнений, ни страха.

Он был слишком занят.

Его обманывали все это время, но сейчас он почти получил то, что хотел.

А эти песьи дети посмели ему мешаться.

«Песьи дети».

Бронгар еще раз хлопнул крыльями, уже не для того, чтобы подняться в воздух; свалка вокруг стала еще неистовее, и он выгадал себе пару секунд.

Мощный удар хвоста, усаженного шипами длиной в ладонь, обрушился на клетки, сваливая их вниз, сминая и круша ржавое железо, и твари, запертые в них, бросились наружу.

Бронгару оставалось только взлететь.

Когда Одавинг прилетел на зов, он увидел, что его повелитель, неся на чешуе свежие глубокие царапины, сидел на куче изломанных звериных клеток посреди пустого лагеря – кровь смешалась на земле с пылью в отвратительные вязкие лужи. Те, кто уцелел, сбежали в шахту, но их было немного. Должно быть, мысли о том, для чего животных ловили и держали в клетках, были верными.

Перед Бронгаром валялись остатки нескольких волчьих туш, их кости были смешаны с разбитым железом клеток.

\- Ты звал, тури? – почтительно спросил Одавинг, стараясь скрыть свое недоумение – живых врагов в поле зрения не было.

Бронгар, облизнувшись, взглянул на него – сытый, лоснящий вид и то, как Одавинг держался в воздухе, говорили о том, что он успел отъесться вдоволь, залечив и зализав худшие из ран.

\- Да. Видишь тот город?


	11. Разрушение

Виндхельм, когда-то город Исграмора, а ныне город Ульфрика, был и правда хорошо укреплен, а взять его штурмом с земли без помощи магии вообще казалось едва ли возможным. Бронгар бывал в нем несколько раз проездом и помнил, как плутал в улочках меж высоченных каменных стен, покрытых старым льдом, помнил и охрану на входе, и мост над ледяной водой, усеянный стражей. 

С земли Виндхельм взять штурмом очень непросто, и хорошо, что им не нужно больше иметь дело с землей.

Бронгар не только не любил управлять другими, раздавая указания для боя, но и знал, что тактик из него никудышный. Раньше он с радостью оставил бы кому угодно это занятие, а сам занял бы место среди обычных воинов. Но сейчас у него не было такой возможности, и он понял, что не искал бы ее, даже если бы мог.

Ему просто нужен был камень, и ничего больше.

И на этот раз он избежит «вторых рук».

Бронгару казалось, что лед, собираемый глоткой для выдоха, проник под всю чешую и вполз в мысли, погрузив все его существо в холодную, спокойную собранность, какой он никогда не испытывал раньше. Он легко отказался от мыслей о справедливом возмездии – возможно, он уделит ему время, если успеет справиться с основной своей целью, но не раньше. 

Он помнил план города и велел Одавингу атаковать мост, отвлекая стражу, а позже кружить по внешней стороне, по возможности избегая стрел, поливая огнем лучников и ни в коем случае не приземляясь. Ульфрик не владел Драконобоем; насчет этого волноваться было нечего, и Бронгар не волновался: холодная взвесь прядей, словно ледяная, спокойная вода, держала его в воздухе лучше, чем крылья.

Путь к Виндехельму был очень коротким, и на этом пути Бронгар прикидывал, насколько хорошо Ульфрик успел подготовиться. Нори Хейнар, если его действительно звали так, конечно, успел рассказать солдатам об опасности, и те донесли Ульфрику, - или, возможно, этот маг принес сведения сам, вместе с камнем. 

У горожан, по всем подсчетам, было около часа, но Бронгар знал, что Ульфрик собрал вокруг себя нордов, а каждый норд был прирожденным воином, и такое количество времени на подготовку было даже излишним. Все остальные… возможно, они успели разойтись по позициям. Опасаться следует магов и стрелков, и тяжелых метательных машин, если в городе такие были. 

Да, маги могут доставить много неприятностей.

Бронгар до сих пор не мог поверить, что его так легко обвели вокруг пальца. Что за глупость была – купиться на облик этого щенка; как бы талморцы не относились к иным расам, шпионам они просто платят за информацию, вот и все. Будь всякий, без исключения, шпион Талмора альтмером, недалеко бы они уехали в попытке собрать здесь сведения. Да и Дельфине, вечному примеру осторожности, не было бы нужды так остерегаться каждого встречного: знай себе обходи всякого желтоухого и не переживай из-за всех остальных.

Но Дельфина остерегалась всех, даже его, Довакина, и верила только себе и Эсберну, Клинку, с которым прошла огонь и воду. Она мудрая женщина, а Бронгар… Бронгар был просто глуп, не беря с нее примера.

Нори Хейнар, если его и правда звали так, действительно шпионил не на Талмор, но думать, что только у Талмора могут быть шпионы, было не меньше глупостью.

Что же, Бронгар многому научился. Теперь он перестанет глупить.

Каменные стены пронеслись внизу, как палочки в детском замке, не способные остановить никого, кроме муравьев, ползающих по земле.

Перед дворцом Бронгар резко свернул, почти падая вниз, и с шумом обрушился на крышу здания, показавшегося ему самым высоким, ощерившуюся в небо острым коньком. Куски льда и тяжелой, плоской черепицы брызнули в стороны, утонув в воплях людей внизу, когти впились в камень, и Бронгар тотчас же пригнулся, рассчитывая, что все стрелы и молнии, уже отпущенные в воздух, пролетят выше.

Но выстрелов не было.

На изломанных, древних ступенях лестницы и на плитах перед дворцом сновало довольно много людей – некоторых Бронгар даже узнал, например, того странного «капитана», постоянно встречавшегося ему на улицах, и ученицу кузнеца, державшую сейчас тяжелую секиру. Он видел солдат с синими накидками, повернувшихся к нему, нескольких людей в отрепьях, со связанными руками, сбившихся среди солдат в кучу, и узкий проход между каменными, толстыми стенами, ведущий к дворцу, и чаши с огнем, светившим посреди обледенелых камней, и светящиеся окна таверны справа – здесь ему наливали когда-то превосходный мед.

Он видел людей и меров, нордов, имперцев, бретонов, нескольких данмеров, общую, перемешанную свалку лиц, на слишком многих из которых узнавалось привычное выражение, ровно такое же, какое было у мага-Клинка, умершего от его зубов.

В центре этой свалки стоял Ульфрик, выкрикивавший какие-то указания, с боевым топором в одной руке и слишком знакомым Бронгару мешком в другой. 

Воины внизу, должно быть, наконец-то опомнившиеся, натянули луки; первые стрелы чиркнули по льду, промахнувшись мимо цели.

Холод, державший Бронгара все это время, хлынул из пасти, и люди бросились в разные стороны, спасая свои жизни, а пламя в чашах, перед тем, как исчезнуть, на мгновение застыло, изогнувшись ледяными языками.

\- Камень, - прорычал Бронгар. – Отдай мне камень, Ульфрик.

Пронзительный, насекомый взвизг стрелы оборвался прямо у его уха и вернулся вновь, усиленный в десятки раз.

Большинство из вас норды, думал Бронгар. И у вас был целый час. Как вы можете быть такими несобранными? Такими напуганными?

Воздух вонял грозой; несколько разрядов молний и два огненных шара присоединились к стрелам. Магов у Ульфрика было не так много, как стрелков.

От молний Бронгар легко уклонился, прижавшись к крыше, а шары разбились о его бок, не причинив чешуе никакого вреда.

\- Фус, - Крикнул Ульфрик, пригнувшись и почему-то отвернувшись в другую сторону.

Бронгар быстро понял, кому предназначался этот Крик: Одавинг пролетел очень близко от лестницы, нырнув вниз, - его собственный голос, несущий пламя, растопил ледяные наросты на таверне и поджег тощие северные растения возле нее, - и тотчас же снова поднялся в воздух, продолжая описывать задуманный круг и отвлекая на себя внимание лучников.

В его левом бедре торчало несколько стрел, но в том, как он перевернулся в воздухе, и в его реве слишком явно сквозил восторг.

\- Мейдорре!* – крикнул он, потоком воздуха от крыльев сшибив со стен нескольких ближайших воинов, и, удели этому Бронгар немного больше внимания, он расслышал бы не рев, но хохот.

Мирные горожане, почему-то не спрятавшиеся загодя, - объявил ли Ульфрик вообще о том, что ожидает город? - старались скрыться сейчас, стократ усиливая неразбериху и панику. Стрелки прятались за постаментами погасших чаш и каменными блоками, ныряли в узкие канавки, прорезавшие боковые части улиц Виндхельма. Некоторые несли лестницы, вылезали на стену, пытались по крышам добраться до него самого, сжимая в руках мечи, секиры, боевые топоры – покрытые древней резьбой или тонким блеском магической дымки.

Бронгар был плохим тактиком, но хорошим воином, и достаточно опытным для того, чтобы различить настоящий бой и судорожную защиту.

Ульфрик Буревестник, только что стоявший посреди своих воинов, куда-то исчез.

\- _Камень,_ \- выдохнул Бронгар, и на пути его голоса старинная городская кладка, помнившая еще Исграмора, истончалась в прах и обваливалась, осыпалась вниз, погребая под собой людей и меров. 

Он видел Нори Хейнара, ученика мага, если того и впрямь звали именно так, обеими руками натянувшего мерцающий щит над головами людей в переулке справа: его лицо и грудь снова пятнала кровь, падавшие камни прогибали магию, и мешка при нем, конечно, не было; он видел данмера, имя которого не помнил, - тот держал лавку старьевщика, а сейчас скатился вниз по спуску в Серый квартал, поскользнувшись, должно быть, на мокрых камнях – драконье пламя превратило лед Виндхельма в речные, взбаламученные воды. Бронгар старался сосредоточиться, чтобы из этих вод поднять тонкие пряди, коснуться зеленого следа, зовущего к камню, или хотя бы высмотреть в толпе Ульфрика, но вместо светлых потоков и меховой оторочки одежды ярла он видел только отблески огня, лед, становящийся тусклой водой, стальные блики оружия и лица, лица, лица – снова ученица кузнеца, сам кузнец, городской стражник, почему-то без шлема лежащий на земле, молодой аптекарь в своей смешной меховой шапке, закутанная в желтые одежды жрица, юная имперка со связанными руками, одетая в какое-то ветхое рванье, застывшая посреди толпы. Бронгар видел ее широко раскрытые глаза, смотрящие прямо на него ошеломленно, но без страха, и на мгновение ему показалось, что весь мир шевельнулся.

Секундой спустя какой-то Брат Бури схватил ее за плечо и дернул на себя, спасая от рухнувшего резного каменного выступа, венчавшего раньше таверну. 

В ту же секунду Бронгар понял, отчего ему почудилось, что мир начал движение – крыша здания, на которой он сидел, подалась вперед под его весом, градом стрел и магических ударов, и он снялся с места, взлетая – вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как добиравшихся до него поверху воинов утаскивает вниз вместе с рассыпающимся, как древние кости, зданием, открывающим внутри себя такую же древнюю статую человека с мечом, попирающего дракона.

Пряди свились вокруг него в кокон, и он увидел Ульфрика, бегущего ко дворцу и уже достигшего его гигантских дверей, - зеленую нить среди прочих нитей.

Ему даже в голову не приходило, что ярл Виндхельма, предводитель восстания Скайрима, Ульфрик Буревестник, владеющий Криком, будет пытаться спрятаться внутри дворца, и он не планировал ничего на этот случай. Растерянность и тупое, скованное бездействие, охватившее его было, когда он взлетел, сменилось яростью.

\- Отдай мне камень, Ульфрик, и никто больше не пострадает! – взревел он так, что отголоски его рыка достигли другого конца города. 

Он хлопнул крыльями, Криком освобождая себе путь, проламывая остатки древних ворот, подаваясь вперед, к дверям дворца, за которыми скрылся Ульфрик; в широких лужах растопленного льда расплывались кровавые пятна, стаскивая пряди со своих мест, сплетая каждую частицу мира в неповторимые узоры.

Только сейчас он заметил, что далеко не все из стрел и шипов, которыми осыпали его лучники и маги, пропали даром, и что кровь стекала и по его груди, бокам и брюху, падая вниз, как дождь, стекая по светлым нитям, и новые и новые шипы, иглы и стрелы взвивались в воздух.

На крыше дворца показалась еще одна человеческая фигура, и зеленое пламя полыхало вокруг нее.

Ульфрик Буревестник повернулся лицом к Бронгару; он держал в руках нечто, похожее на очень большой, тяжелый и громоздкий арбалет. В сердцевине его свет собирался в тонкие, сверкающие линии, геометрически четко прорезая пряди, подчиняя потоки над всем городом своим строгим, странным, болезненным законам, ломая их под странными углами, разгораясь все ярче и ярче. Бронгар толкнул вперед все тело, пытаясь проскользнуть между прядями, настичь этот свет -

\- и весь Виндхельм утонул в сияющей вспышке.

***

Пряди загустели, превратившись в тягучее, белое полотно.

\- Тури?

Слово пробилось сквозь густую пелену, как сквозь алдуинов туман; Бронгар потряс головой и заморгал, пытаясь сделать зрение четче и какой-то частью сознания удивляясь, что у него ничего не болит. Это совсем не было похоже на то, что он испытал, когда в первый раз увидел сияющую вспышку.

Сейчас он просто не чувствовал свое тело, - не более, чем чувствовал бы меч или длинную палку, какой шарил когда-то мальчишкой по дну ручья возле своей деревни, - темная полоска, искаженная и изломанная среди прозрачных, светлых потоков. 

\- Тури? Тури, довакин? Ты меня слышишь?

Он висел в воздухе, остановившись среди прядей, едва заметно покачиваясь, когда течение касалось его чешуи. 

\- Я слышу, - недовольно сказал он наконец, с огромной неохотой прерывая странную гармонию, идеальное равновесие, сбиваемое словами, движением пасти и слабым колебанием легких. Бронгар понял, что не может по-настоящему вдохнуть – ребра и грудь были словно перехвачены кольцами брони меньшей по размеру, чем должно.

Это по-своему даже забавляло его, хотя он не мог назвать причину своего веселья.

Веселиться ему было вроде бы не с чего.

\- Пруза гра, тури… мы победили… но куда мы направляемся теперь? – спросил Одавинг с заминкой. 

Виндхельм, древний город, остался далеко внизу и позади; он не мог вспомнить, как он взлетал и где он находится прямо сейчас, но обрывки памяти услужливо показали Бронгару развалины, облитые огнем и холодом, кричащих людей, острый запах гари и мяса, и то, что осталось от дворца ярла.

И ни единого зеленого всплеска внизу.

Он снова потряс головой. Все это… это было лишним. Ненужным. Все это не имело значения.

Он попал под вспышку, но до сих пор оставался чудовищем.

Камень не сработал. 

Наверное, это все из-за того арбалета, который держал Ульфрик. Должно быть, именно сила камня рассекла Храм Небесной Гавани, а арбалет, возможно, и был тем, что Ульфрик забрал у Арнгейра, убив его перед этим. Сила, способная победить Империю. 

Могущество, способное властвовать над миром, пока тот не будет пожран в конце времен.

Если бы он успел сбить Ульфрика, если бы камень лежал сам по себе, чистая, беспримесная сила, а не внутри этой машины, все бы получилось.

Все наверняка бы получилось.

Теперь камня больше нет.

Значит, ему просто нужно найти другой способ.

Вот и все.

\- В Коллегию магов. Я не знаю точно, где она, но мы будем лететь вдоль берега моря, пока на нее не наткнемся, - объяснил Бронгар, стараясь набирать в грудь как можно меньше воздуха – ему казалось, что, стоит вдохнуть сильнее, как эти странные кольца, стискивающие все тело, разорвутся.

Вот и все.

В Коллегии ему помогут. Неважно, есть с ним провожатый или нет. Его выслушают. Должны выслушать. А если нет, он не оставит там камня на камне. 

Вот и все.

Вот и все.

Вот и все.

\- Как пожелаешь, - ответил Одавинг. Бронгару захотелось вернее рассмотреть выражение его морды, но он понял, что не может этого сделать – потоки растаскивали картинку, то позволяя сложить ее в единое целое, то нет, мешая красную вытянутую фигуру с белой туманной дымкой, похожей на гибкую чешую.

Одавинг был частью неба, двигаясь вместе с ним, как настоящий дракон, охотник в снежной пелене, и Бронгар наблюдал за этим так же, как столетия назад – за лунами в холодной, заоблачной выси.

\- Будет снежная буря, - сказал Одавинг. – Тури, море… на побережье и в предгорье особенно сильные ветра. Если ты… могу я сказать вслух? Прости мне мои слова, но те мейорре… - он мотнул головой, словно бы указывая сразу на брюхо, крылья и грудь Бронгара, - ты… и…

Тот рассмеялся и шевельнул крыльями, как когда-то палкой с крюком в ручье, и точно так же, как тогда, не мог рассмотреть ничего с уверенностью, как ни щурился, – глаза подводили его, свет преломлялся, затухая в бездонной, многослойной глубине.

\- Ты боишься снежной бури?

\- Нет, - ответил Одавинг после паузы; он как будто хотел еще что-то прибавить, но почтение или осторожность пересилили, и он ничего больше не сказал, но почему-то снизился, держась теперь в паре взмахов левее, и постоянно поднимал голову, бросая короткие взгляды на Бронгара, словно примеряясь к чему-то.

Тот продолжал лететь, держась в воздухе без малейших усилий; у него ничего не болело, крылья не чувствовали малейшего натяжения ветра, тело несли на себе потоки, загустевшие до молочной, холодной белизны. Где-то позади остался город-мертвец, полный мертвых и тех, кто скоро должен был умереть. Многих из них он когда-то знал; многим помог; некоторых спас от смерти. Имело ли это теперь значение?

Эта мысль почему-то осталась в глубине сознания, как камешек, брошенный на песчаное мелководье; она потеряла облик, но зудела и чесалась, мешая своим присутствием, и из присутствия этого понемногу разрасталась боль.

И она становилась сильнее с каждой секундой.

Бронгар посмотрел вниз – белые крылья Одавинга пачкали какие-то красные кляксы. Он моргнул, и за то краткое мгновение, пока глаза его были закрыты, клякс стало на две больше.

Он стал лететь медленнее, с трудом управляя одеревеневшими крыльями, и, наконец, повис в воздухе, изогнув шею и посмотрев на собственную грудь и брюхо.

На то, что от них осталось.

Чешуя была разворочена, как литой доспех, разорванный молнией. Он увидел ошметки и осколки, перемешанные с плотью, стаивающими магическими шипами и трубками стрел, торчащими наружу, как иглы.

И он не успел ни о чем подумать.

Одавинг, почему-то оказавшийся почти вплотную, что-то крикнул; Бронгар взревел, едва слыша себя самого, когда холодный ветер, державший его боль в тисках, сменился скользким, нестерпимо болезненным прикосновением чужой чешуи, а падение стало медленным для падения, но слишком быстрым для полета.

Он приземлился в снег, упав на бок, несколько раз перевернувшись и съехав дальше по склону; Одавинг, принявший на себя его вес и доведший его до земли, рухнул рядом, всем телом ударившись о скалу и зарычав от боли.

Бронгар приподнял голову, глядя на длинный, широкий след, оставленный его собственным телом – месиво из крови и снега. 

Он следил всю дорогу; кровь капала из его ран, как из дырявой лохани, предлагая любым желающим добраться до ее источника. Он должен был давно умереть, упасть вниз, разбившись наконец-то и истаяв, оставляя после себя только кости, как и положено чудовищу.

_Чудовища живучи._

Голову тянуло к земле; Бронгар сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но сил было слишком мало; боль перешла какую-то страшную, нестерпимую отметку, за которой уже ничего не должно быть, и глаза его видели только пряди, свивающиеся в знакомые образы, полускрытые туманом. Обоняние и слух тоже угасали, ломаясь и искажая; ему казалось, что он чует медь, лиги и лиги латуни и меди, сияющей во тьме под камнями, словно вся земля здесь была пропитана ядом сабид; ему казалось, что он слышит гулкие вдохи и выдохи, как будто мир ворочался под ним, завертываясь в пряди, как в одеяло; ему казалось, что он слышит хлопанье крыльев, драконий рев и Крики, много Криков, один за другим.

Неосознанное время спустя его обдало жгучей волной снега, но он не нашел в себе сил даже на то, чтобы застонать.

Одавинг приземлился прямо перед ним – красная громада, - и какое-то мгновение Бронгар вновь ожидал услышать знакомый голос, требующий Довакина, не верящий в то, что этот дракон, лежащий перед ним, и есть...

\- Гейн граал стрин, арк зу'у фен крии хи!

Одавинг сидел к нему спиной, тяжело дыша и припав к земле; туманная пелена вычертила его шипы на спине и рога, венчающие голову.

Впереди, шагах в двадцати, приземлились еще несколько драконов, Бронгар не мог сосчитать их, контуры терялись в снежном тумане; он видел только севшего впереди всех, огромного, размером с Одавинга монстра с чешуей цвета начищенной меди, качнувшего головой и расплывшегося в зубастой улыбке.

Бронгар знал, что должен помочь, но не мог ни подняться, ни открыть пасть и напрячь глотку достаточно для того, чтобы Крикнуть. У него не было сил даже пошевелиться, и он думал только о том, когда же боль, пронзающая каждый кусочек его тела, наконец доберется до сердца и остановит его.

Он надеялся, что Одавинг сумеет сбежать, но еще больше ему хотелось, чтобы туман пожрал наконец целиком его самого.

Куда попадают мертвые драконы, когда он сам, Довакин, Довакриид, не пожирает их души?

_Драконам в Совнгарде не..._

\- _Вот и все,_ \- протянул Наалотхаск. - _Вот и весь ваш Довакин, убийца драконов и разрушитель городов, коли то, что ты нам сказал, и впрямь правда. Ты никогда не был глупцом, Одавинг. Никто не назовет глупцом того, кто присоединяется к сильнейшему, а ты уже делал этот выбор. Твой нынешний... мм... повелитель почти мертв, и ты сам знал, что это был только вопрос времени. Смерть всегда приходит за смертными._

Одавинг несколько раз коротко ударил хвостом; треугольный конец его врезался в замершую землю, взрезая ее, как лезвие секиры.

\- _Она приходит и за такими, как мы, и я прямо сейчас докажу тебе это._

Наалотхаск поглядел на него с любопытством; Малротвайд ухмыльнулся, а трое других драконов внимательно следили не только за Одавингом, но и за почти безжизненным телом позади него.

\- _Ты хочешь увидеть собственную смерть? Или ты убежден, что справишься со всеми нами?_

\- _Нет,_ \- прохрипел Одавинг, оскаливаясь еще сильнее и приникая к земле – шипы торчали еще заметнее, каждый мускул собран и сжат под заляпанной кровью чешуей. - _Я увижу ее, но перед тем справлюсь с двумя из вас, с первыми двумя, кто нападет на меня. Кому ты велишь это сделать, Наалотхаск?_

На краткий миг повисла тишина; драконы переглянулись. Глотки у всех были сжаты после Криков; драться с Одавингом в ближайшие минуты они могли только физической силой.

Тишина, разрезаемая ветром и снегом, давила на Бронгара, как лезвие; даже говори драконы по-тамриэльски, он не понял бы сейчас ни слова, но то, насколько остро их молчание, он все еще понимал.

\- _Жаль,_ \- натянуто рассмеялся Наалотхаск, и весь вес с этим словом переместился к его стороне, а узкие, белесые потоки снова пришли в движение. - _Ты мне всегда нравился, а твой голос один из самых лучших. Знаешь, что, Одавинг? Ты одумаешься, я это знаю. Я ведь не сотворенный пожиратель, как Алдуин, и я не обречен разрушать миры, и я не буду убивать таких же, как я, драконов, просто потому, что кто-то когда-то так решил. Мы не смертные, Одавинг. Мы не должны слушать странные басни. Я сам решаю, что делать. И ты тоже._

Бронгар видел, что Одавинг не меняет позы, но не мог заметить, что зубы у него уже не так сверкают посреди алой пасти; меж тем, мало-помалу оскал становился уже, пока от него не осталась только тонкая, дежурная полоска.

\- _К сожалению, вы заставили нас потерять кучу времени, и теперь я страшно кое-куда опаздываю. Так что вынужден буду сейчас тебя покинуть. Поразмышляй надо всем спокойно. Твой смертный с минуты на минуту сдохнет сам, как и положено всем смертным, а ты - не глупец, я знаю, и твое будущее больше, чем у многих других, потому что ты сильнее них. Обдумай мои слова, и прилетай на Монавен, когда все решишь._

Наалотхаск взмахнул крыльями, взлетая, и белые потоки скрыли его от глаз Бронгара, как и всех остальных, последовавших за ним.

Одавинг повернулся к нему, произнес какое-то короткое слово, мягко подтолкнув Бронгара мордой, и повторил его еще раз и еще; но белые, снежные пряди, тысячи тысяч знаков, мир, разложенный на ключи и двери, мир сотворенный и заря мира, наконец-то сжалились над ним, поглотив его и самих себя.

И исчезнув.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Перевод драконьих фраз и слов – в том порядке, в каком они находятся в тексте.
> 
> ~ «Глупая добыча!»
> 
> ~ «Еще один взмах/одним взмахом ближе, и я убью тебя!».


	12. Буря

Снег, сыпавший уже вторые сутки раздражающей мелкой крупой, этим вечером только усилился, превратившись в плоские хлопья. Ветер стал сильнее, и его порывы больше не были прихотливой и бессмысленной игрой воздушных потоков над Матерью всех ветров. Над Кайзалем рождалась снежная буря, такая, какую знают лишь эти земли, - да еще, быть может, убитые льдом и закованные в лед земли древнего, покинутого континента слишком далеко отсюда.

Над Кайзалем рождалась снежная буря, и от вершины Монавен до самого северного побережья ничто не смогло бы стать ей преградой.

\- Не знаешь, Сотхаашар сегодня не прилетит? Я его сейчас тут не нашел, – сказал Бруазкриф Гралараану, привалившемуся спиной к выступу с подветренной стороны и насупленно прикрывшему голову крылом.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. Мне раньше казалось, у него есть здравый смысл, и побольше, чем у нас с вами. Великое небо, ну и воет! За полсотни взмахов уже ничего не видно!

\- С севера вряд ли сегодня прилетит хоть кто-нибудь, - рядом с ними приземлился Ракснаазак, тотчас же плотно обхватив лапы хвостом и прижав крылья так, что весь силуэт его стал похож на кокон.

Вокруг было много свободных мест, но драконы старались сбиваться в группы по двое и больше в эту метель. Для многих холод был привычен, но даже они с неохотой принимали на свои бока, спины и головы резкие снежные порывы, и никто не стремился, как бывало обычно, полетать немного над вершиной. С ветрами над ней сейчас мог бы справиться разве что Пожиратель Миров.

Или его брат, второй из сотворенных.

\- Партурнакс точно не отменял сбора? Как мы его расслышим?

\- Может, он разгонит облака на этот раз?

\- Такую бурю разгонишь. 

\- Кто-нибудь его вообще сегодня видел?

Партурнакса на вершине не было. Конечно, его чешуя была седой, и скрыться в белом, с мелькающим снегом воздухе ему было бы просто, но все-таки он был очень большим драконом.

И ему незачем было прятаться от своих последователей.

\- Может, я поищу его? – Бруазкриф нерешительно пошевелил хвостом, стараясь никого не задеть – они сидели почти вплотную. – Вдруг он спустился в деревню. Или в эту крепость ниже, к смертным братьям. Не мы одни следуем Пути, и не нам одним нужны слова Партурнакса.

\- Не дури, - отрезал Пагсолфайд. – Ты потоки вокруг боков Матери помнишь? Там сейчас такое творится, что проще сквозь грозу пролететь.

\- Да не стал бы Партурнакс спускаться в такую бурю, - сказал Гралараан и кашлянул облачком дыма. – Раньше, может, и да, но не теперь. Вы видели его крылья? Половина перепонок - одни дыры. Когда он в последний раз уходил в долгий полет?

\- У тебя слова, как у Наалотхаска.

\- При чем тут он? Я просто говорю, что целая эпоха снаружи с кучей оголтелых смертных вокруг ничьим крыльям не пойдет на пользу. Ты-то дрых себе, как и мы все. А про Наалотхаска спроси лучше вон у Витых Рогов, они там все друг другу союзники.

\- А вот и нет, - обиделся Ракснаазак, нахохлившись еще больше. – В смысле… я не знаю, Малротвайд говорит, что Наалотхаск знает, что делает, но я ни в чем не уверен.

\- И что он делает?

\- Да я же сказал, что я не…

\- _Я_ знаю, что он делает, - оборвал их Гралараан. – Это же он все разоряется в последнее время насчет смертных и угодий. И, в общем-то, он прав, если хотите знать мое мнение, но добром такое не кончается.

Драконы помолчали.

\- Может, насчет _всех_ смертных Партурнакс немного и перегнул, - проговорил наконец Бруазкриф. – Все-таки братья Пути - это одно, а все остальные - это… все остальные.

\- Но ведь Путь…

\- Смотрите! – крикнул кто-то из сидевших ближе к обрыву, указывая влево, и все те, кто долетел сегодня до Монавен, как один, взглянули в эту сторону.

В загустевшей снежной пелене поднялись несколько драконов, - бок о бок с большим и белым, как сам снег, Партурнаксом летел Наалотхаск, чья чешуя сверкала медью даже сейчас, а другие кружили возле них.

\- Он его что, поддерживает?

\- Может, им помочь надо?

Некоторые из сидевших снялись с мест, но нерешительно повисли, с трудом борясь с ветром.

Но, кажется, они были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на помощь.

\- Они смертные! – орал Наалотхаск, и его голос прорезал снег, как Крик. – Партурнакс, очнись! Оставь эту блажь! Ты совсем спятил на своей горе!

\- Это не блажь, - рычал Партурнакс в ответ, – Они умирают, но между просто смертью и гибелью есть разница! С ними что-то…

\- _Когда_ ты стал различать смерти по видам? 

\- Они были и твоими братьями, Наалотхаск! Мы шли одним Путем!

Они сели прямо на склон, вцепляясь когтями в снег, - Партурнакс ближе к обрыву, Наалотхаск и остальные – ближе к скалам. До Стены, на которой Партурнакс сидел обычно, было слишком далеко.

\- Ты правда равняешь нас с этими насекомыми? – спросил Наалотхаск, не повышая больше голоса, и эти слова, дыхание по звуку, но Крик по сути, вплелись в вой бури, и все драконы на вершине Монавен вздрогнули, услышав их. – Ты, брат Пожирателя Миров, которому больше не нужно с ним бороться, всерьез и по своей воле называешь братьями смертных?

Партурнакс внимательно посмотрел на него. Наалотхаск был крупным драконом, но никто не мог сравниться в росте со вторым из сотворенных.

Но он выдержал его взгляд.

\- Вы, все те, кто прилетел сегодня, - продолжил Наалотхаск, задирая голову, - Знаете ли вы, почему с нами нет сейчас Сотхаашара, верного адепта Пути Голоса?

Драконы, сидевшие в группках, переглядывались между собой, обращаясь к тем, кто был ближе всех, но общая растерянность была хорошо ощутима. 

Партурнакс открыл было пасть, но Наалотхаск оборвал его.

\- Я скажу вам, почему его нет – потому, что вчера его поймали смертные!

Наалотхаск, прищурившись, осмотрел собравшихся – ревущих, растерянных, бьющих хвостами; кое-кто снова пытался взлететь, но быстро садился обратно. С бурей лучше было не шутить.

\- Это были Клинки, драконоубийцы, и мы видели его в путах собственными глазами. Вы слышали ведь, что сделали с Нуминексом? Может, Сотхаашара привяжут точно так же, чтобы он сошел с ума, никогда больше не поднявшись в небо, а может, просто убьют и заберут его кости, чтобы их носил на себе какой-нибудь смертный! 

\- Если это правда… - начал Партурнакс, но закончить не смог.

\- Разве он делал что-то дурное, Партурнакс? – повернулся к нему Наалотхаск. – Разве Сотхаашар хоть раз сворачивал с Пути Голоса? Нарушал твои слова? Может, он охотился на смертных или разорял их жилища, чтобы они мстили за это, как делал твой Довакин? Скажите вы, делал ли он это?..

\- Добром такое не кончается, - снова тихонько повторил Гралараан, но никто из тех троих, что сидели рядом с ним, даже не пошевелился в ответ.

\- Нет, - раздались отдельные слова тут и там, - Нет, никогда.

\- Путь хорош для нас, - сказал Наалотхаск Партурнаксу, произнося слова так, чтобы их слышали все. – Но тот, кто ходит по земле, не сможет узнать небо, снаружи оно или внутри. Они смертны по природе своей, и по природе своей ниже, чем мы, как земля ниже, чем небо. Разве я неправ?

Шум и рев были ему ответом.

\- Но ведь Путь, - начал Пагсолфайд, и все вдруг затихли; его голос звучал вдвоем с ветром. - Разве Голос… ведь они… Наалотхаск, ты не прав, ты…

\- И о Голосе, - подхватил Наалотхаск, - как сказал нам только что Пагсолфайд. Чтобы Крикнуть, им нужно долго терзать свою природу. Они просто не приспособлены для этого. Всякому свое, Партурнакс, - разве я не прав?

\- Я следовал своей природе, - ответил Партурнакс, и его хвост дрогнул, но голос был спокоен, - как и вы, пока не опомнился. Как и вы. Путь существует потому, что разум и рассудок выше, чем природа, и он нужен, чтобы подчинять природу себе. Я смог обуздать себя, и они делают то же самое, ибо в злобе и власти мы слишком схожи. Ты боишься смертных, Наалотхаск? И не боишься себя?

\- Я их не боюсь, - широко оскалился он. – Только не я. Мы опасались этих насекомых, ибо Алдуин должен был пожрать мир – или пасть от руки смертного, и забыли, что на нас самих, на каждом из нас нет оков никаких пророчеств! Смертные для нас – просто смертные, а мы – просто драконы. Почему мы забыли это? Мы – драконы!..

\- Довакин…

\- Довакин мертв, - процедил Наалотхаск. – Он издох этим вечером у нас на глазах, как издыхает всякая добыча.

\- Ты хочешь боя, Наалотхаск? – спросил Партурнакс после паузы. Его голос был таким же спокойным, как всегда, но те, кто сидел ближе, мог заметить, что хозяин Монавен говорит медленнее, чем обычно, и эта медленность рождена не мудростью, во всем не терпящей спешки. Казалось, он сдерживается, подбирая слова, как будто силы его уходят на двоих врагов сразу – того, с кем он говорит, и кого-то еще. – Боя со мной, боя со всеми здесь? Ты помнишь, кто я?

\- Намекаешь на Путь? – Наалотхаск тяжело хлопнул крыльями и взлетел, повиснув в воздухе почти неподвижно; ветер трепал его со всех сторон, но он только широко улыбался. – Изволь. Я не изменю своему имени* и ни разу не выпущу голос наружу. 

Другие драконы, прилетевшие с Наалотхаском, не взлетали, но заметно было, как они напряглись, вглядываясь в седого противника. Партурнакс оглянулся – он сидел почти на краю обрыва, и ветер даже сейчас трепал его рваные от времени крылья.

Потом он посмотрел на всех собравшихся, на мгновение задерживаясь на каждом, обводя взглядом всю вершину Монавен – разноцветная чешуя, с пятнами и без, крылья, головы, шипы и когти, прижавшиеся друг к другу, спасаясь от ветра, все те, кто слушал о Пути и пытался подчинять себе власть и жажду внутри.

Все они тоже смотрели на него, почти не шевелясь.

И все они молчали.

Над Монавен был слышен только нарастающий вой снежной бури.

***

Темнота вокруг была необозрима и бесплотна, и с ней невозможно было сражаться. Бронгар не понимал, как он может парить во тьме, не чувствуя под ногами земли, - положим, сейчас глухая ночь, но даже магия не может заставить человека взлететь, а ведь он, норд, зарекся связываться со всякой магией, кроме той, что укрепляет оружие и доспехи, - да еще, может быть, лечебной.

Слабый, приятный слуху звук, с каким между пальцев танцуют золотые исцеляющие искры, испаряясь в благословленную дымку, тонкий звон стеклянных трубочек стрел, падающих на землю.

Ученик мага, который едва ли был учеником и назвал поддельное имя, и мертвые Клинки, синее сияние, пронзающее тьму, и драугр, разорванный ту'умом, медь и мед, темные воды и копья Изгоев, проткнувшие чужой нагрудник, лужа крови и ее чудовищный вкус. 

Лужи крови, и камни, и мертвый город.

Бронгар, обессилевший, смотрел на свет, пылавший вокруг него, и хотел закрыть глаза, спрятаться, исчезнуть, уничтожить себя самого, - но не имел ни глаз, ни тела. И он смотрел на этот свет, седой от древности, обратную сторону, изнанку тьмы, бывшую всегда и не существующую вовсе, и прохладное, высокое прикосновение к его мыслям, казавшееся ободряющим, совсем не похоже было на ледяную злобу, недавно державшую в тисках его тело.

С выдохом, с каким сотворяют и пожирают миры, седой свет распался на пряди, сомкнувшиеся вокруг, рванувшиеся куда-то вверх и очертившие все заново.

Бронгар застонал. Звук был низким и похожим на рычание; он чувствовал, что случилось что-то страшное, но не знал, что именно. Память поднимала и поднимала свои собственные пряди, сплетая их воедино с болью, и этот драконий стон заставил его вспомнить и дракона по имени Мирмулнир, кружившего возле Вайтрана, и самого Алдуина, Пожирателя Миров, и множество других – рычание и пламя, потоки холода и удары его клинка.

Окажись рядом человек, драконоборец он или нет, стон боли был бы принят им за угрозу, но людей вокруг не было; только приглушенный, странный шум, похожий на далекий вой.

Его Бронгар узнал бы всегда, он вырос рядом с ним.

Снежная буря, и в самом разгаре.

Он как-то разом, словно упал в реку, почуял острый, холодный запах снега и льда, и по-прежнему ощущал на языке кровь, но та не была человеческой. Он попытался осмотреться, и нос его ткнулся в заляпанный кровью мех. 

Остальные запахи и звуки вернулись одновременно, перепутанные между собой, как речные струи; мир болтался вправо и влево, когда он попытался приподнять голову; земля дрогнула, рождая скрежет. 

\- Поешь, - сказал низкий голос рядом с ним.

Язык лизнул камень, прикасаясь к крови, пасть сама вцепилась в окровавленный мех; чудовищное тело, частью которого он был благодаря зеленой вспышке, само рвало и терзало козью тушу, оставленную перед его мордой, терзало жалко и жадно, глотая целиком кости и куски меха, едва отрывая голову от замерзшего камня, на котором он лежал.

Страшным усилием воли Бронгар не дал своим мыслям пропасть, уйдя в тень за голодом монстра.

Он не монстр.

\- Одавинг? – спросил он, не услышав собственного голоса, и повторил драконье имя еще раз; имя это, не бывшее сейчас Криком, всколыхнуло пряди, как Крик, и Бронгар скорее почувствовал, чем увидел самого Одавинга совсем близко – сплетение снега, высокого ветра в крыльях, уверенности и точности опытного охотника.

\- Ге, Довакин. 

Бронгар прищурился, попытался шевельнуться, и этот намек на движение заставил все тело содрогнуться от боли. Пряди все еще висели вокруг него, но оттенки их вновь стали прозрачными, почти льдистыми.

Он моргнул несколько раз, заставляя свои глаза смотреть, и понял, что это были вовсе не пряди - длинные наросты льда десятка цветов, от чистой прозрачности горных ручьев до зеленоватых, синеватых и бурых оттенков мутных лесных водоемов; сталактиты и сталагмиты, вековые пласты, наросшие на потолке, полу и стенах скальной пещеры, обманули его зрение.

\- Где мы?

Одавинг неопределенно пожал плечами. Пещера была достаточно большой для того, чтобы в нее поместилось несколько драконов, не только два, но недостаточно высокой, чтобы можно было встать в полный рост.

\- Бромен струнмае… северные горы. Перед побережьем. Раньше они принадлежали Вультурьйолу, но потом он пропал, и Пожиратель Миров отдал их Нирлокдвиину. А о нем я уже очень давно не слышал. Дреени миндок. Может, его убили йорре.

Бронгар беспомощно зашевелился, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы увидеть свое брюхо. Он лежал на камне, под брюхом у него почему-то были большие комья снега; крылья оказались прижаты к туловищу, - Бронгар вообще не знал, что драконы могут проделать такое с крыльями, как и то, что они способны лежать, хотя позу эту нельзя было назвать неудобной. Хвост вытянулся между толстых ледяных наростов; все остальное болело, но хвост на десяток ладоней от конца он просто не чувствовал, и не поручился бы, что тот до сих пор цел. Он помнил, что это длинное и гибкое продолжение тела было почти так же важно при полете, как крылья. Можно летать с обгрызенным хвостом? У некоторых птиц это получается, но о маневренности тогда можно забыть – Бронгар вспоминал соек и воронов, вместо хвостовых перьев у которых оставались только огрызки. Летали они резко, угловато, как летучие мыши, и очень невысоко, короткими рывками. Жизнь у них тоже вряд ли была длинной – природа заботится о том, чтобы слабые умирали как можно быстрее.

Ему удалось посмотреть на свои раны, упершись лапами в ледяной нарост, передвинув и тело, отодвигаясь от снежных комьев, и голову, не отрывая ее от земли, - шипы скрежетнули по льду так же, как только что скрежетнули когти Одавинга, забравшегося в пещеру.

Брюхо и грудь из белых когда-то превратились в темно-бурые, грязного цвета, как снег, лежавший возле них, и смердели сворачивающейся кровью, но гнильем от них не пахло. Бронгар заметил, что стрелы исчезли, а впившиеся осколки чешуи больше не торчат из плоти. 

Он понял, что кровяные разводы перед его мордой, возле мертвой козы, состояли не только из козьей крови, но и из его собственной. Открытие не принесло никаких новых чувств – его и без того тошнило.

\- Поешь, - повторил Одавинг с заминкой, и Бронгар понял, что до сих пор не ответил ему, не уловив в сети незнакомых древних имен ничего, за что мысли могли бы уцепиться. Северные горы перед побережьем… о, Талос, о, Кинарет милосердная, как он вообще здесь оказался… какая дикость пришла ему в голову… ослепление, беспомощность, скрытые жаждой силы. Разве так можно найти Коллегию? Разве в Коллегии ему помогли бы?

Разве он не должен вообще быть уже мертв, как мертвы люди Виндхельма?

_На что способны чудовища, если даже это их не…_

\- Это твоя добыча? – спросил он хрипло и тупо, чтобы прервать молчание. И правда – иначе мертвой козе здесь просто неоткуда было взяться.

\- Да, - Одавинг снова странно замялся и кивнул на тушу. – И… 

Но не продолжил.

Бронгар сжал зубы, наконец-то в полной мере осознав, что с ним происходит. Его ранили… люди Виндхельма и вспышка камня, окончательно разрушившая город. Часть его тела превратилась в сплошную рану. Над снежными уступами гор, куда его завели остатки его слепоты, жажды и ярости, их выследили незнакомые драконы, среди которых он помнил только полосатого; они дрались с Одавингом и, должно быть, хотели убить их обоих, но Одавингу удалось отговорить их от этого. Что они сказали друг другу? Почему Одавинг не добил его, слабака, издыхающего на снегу и камнях перед ним? И в пещеру он сам заползти не смог бы, и стрелы не выпали бы сами из его плоти. И это мясо, и комья снега, впитывающие кровь и остужающие раны, и свежие, розоватые еще остатки животных костей, ненормально растянутые, искаженные и увеличенные стеклом ледяных наростов, - добыча перед ним явно не первая из тех, что попали недавно в пещеру. 

Он снова посмотрел на мясо. У него больше нет ученика мага, предателя и обманщика, на пальцах которого танцуют золотые искры, а еда для драконов значит гораздо больше, чем для людей.

Он приподнял голову, посмотрел на Одавинга и понял, что зря это сделал; голова сильно закружилась, и он вынужден был на секунду зажмуриться.

Лучники Виндхельма успели всадить ему в бедро несколько стрел, это Бронгар помнил неплохо; может быть, разбросанные кости – остатки чужой трапезы, утешал он себя, не испытывая ничего, кроме стыда, беспомощности и боли. Он не понимал этот народ.

Одавинг до сих пор не убил его. Он даже не улетел прочь.

Он помогал ему.

\- Это твоя добыча, - сказал Бронгар после паузы бессильно.

\- А я тебя угощаю.

Ему показалось, что он увидел на морде Одавинга короткую улыбку, но не смог бы за это поручиться.

Помедлив еще мгновение, Бронгар снова вцепился в мясо, запрещая себе теряться в голоде и боли, и всякий кусок, который он отрывал с костей, - порой вместе с самими костями, - он чувствовал своим собственным сознанием.

Он не знал уже, вправе ли он называть себя человеком после всего, что он сделал.

Животные, люди и чудовища. Он не первое, ибо звери не замышляют зла, когда творят его, и не высчитывают своих шагов, и, возможно, уже не второе, но все еще можно вернуть, если найти камень. Если найти Акавир. А до той поры нужно обуздывать себя, не важно, какой ценой – Бронгар готов был отдать что угодно, чтобы снова стать человеком.

С каждым проглоченным куском он лучше чувствовал свое тело, отзывавшееся на теплую, свежую кровь и парное мясо, и с этим обострением чувств усиливалась и боль. Он знал, что так и должно быть – чувствовать боль в ране лучше, чем не чувствовать ничего. Последнее грозит потерей конечности или даже жизни.

Хвост оказался цел, пусть и изранен – Бронгар сумел приподнять его, сшибив мелкие, ощеренные зубья ледяных выростов, с хрустальным звоном рухнувшие о камень.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он через силу, ощущая смешанный запах козьей и собственной крови, тяжелых скальных пород и векового льда.

От козы ничего не осталось.

Одавинг кивнул и взглянул в сторону выхода, - неправильной формы дыра в скале, светившаяся белым.

\- Кросис, но сейчас в скалах ловить больше нечего. Зу'у… кросис… я смогу убить добычу в такой буран, но не смогу ее выследить, и… ветер очень силен. Я уже не справлюсь с ним.

Бронгар много чего хотел бы сказать ему, но не смог выбрать слов для этого, и только кивнул, прикрыв глаза и положив голову на каменный пол, без страха вытянув израненную шею в шаге от чужих клыков.

Он слышал и чувствовал, как Одавинг, переступив с лапы на лапу, свернув кольцом хвост и скребнув сгибом левого крыла, тоже улегся на землю.

Он выставил спину к выходу – зверь не рискнул бы сделать так, но не дракон, спина которого усажена гигантскими шипами, - и положил голову возле крыла, нахмурившись. Он прислушивался к тому, что происходит снаружи, и оставался начеку.

Бронгар не слышал снаружи ничего, кроме беснующегося снега.

О, Талос, о, милосердная Кинарет, как же ему больно.

\- Те драконы, - хрипло начал он, морщась на каждом слове, - Кто это был? Я узнал только полосатого.

\- Наалотхаск и его аарре… прихвостни. Тот, который был самым крупным, и есть Наалотхаск. Он говорит, что следует Пути, но это гнилые слова. 

\- Он служил Алдуину?

\- Он? Все служили Пожирателю Миров. Но не все делали это с охотой. Наалотхаск подчинялся, но уходил от большего, чем прямой приказ. 

Одавинг поразмыслил.

\- Хороший голос, неплохие крылья. Плохо выходит вверх при прямых потоках, но повороты при любом ветре даже я не сделаю лучше. Хотя не видел его толком в деле. Дреени миндок. Не могу сказать точно. Малротвайда ты знаешь сам, а трое других – насекомые. Они подожмут хвосты, как только дело дойдет до криф. – Он фыркнул, выпустив струйки теплого пара, окутавшие ледяной сталагмит, и тот мгновенно стал молочно-белого цвета. - Как в этот раз.

Бронгар понял, что с трудом сосредотачивает внимание на каждом слове, но сам звук их, как и его усилие, помогали ему держаться сверху, не падая в струящиеся, легкие пряди. Он видел, где они заканчиваются, и подозревал с глубокой, скрытой грустью, почти тоской, что больше не увидит седого света, и не хотел оставаться один в бесплотной тьме.

О, Талос, о, Кинарет...

\- Почему «гнилые слова», Одавинг? – прохрипел он. – Ты ему не веришь?

\- Нет, - ответил Одавинг после паузы. – Он сказал, что ты смертный, и что ты скоро умрешь, и что я должен служить ему. Или стать ему союзником. Мей. Не бывать этому.

\- Может быть, я скоро умру.

\- Ты довакин. У тебя может быть тело смертного или дова. Не важно. Дова иногда умирают. Я тоже могу умереть.

Одавинг помолчал, глядя в ледяную стену сразу за Бронгаром.

\- У Наалотхаска хороший голос и неплохие крылья, но пусть Отец Времен сдует с меня всю чешую, если я буду ему служить.

Бронгар вспомнил Драконий Предел. Он тогда только учился Крику, который может показать смерть бессмертным, но даже в самом начале ни разу не промахивался.

Он впервые задумался о том, насколько Одавинг младше Партурнакса, и насколько велика разница между тем, чтобы встречать смерть, наблюдая ее за время жизни, и знать о ней как о части себя, но это были сложные, тяжелые и медленные мысли, а его раны все еще очень болели.

Лечить их больше было нечем.

Бронгар редко по-настоящему молился богам. Его отец говорил ему, что попросить о помощи в паре слов порой не лишнее, но самое главное – не выпускать меч и щит из рук. Помогут боги или нет, это их дело, а дело воина – биться, надеясь на себя, свое оружие и тех, кто бьется рядом с ним, а не на тех, кто смотрит на все с изнанки мира. Он знал Девятерых, но за всю жизнь со словами молитв, а не случайными восклицаниями, он обращался только к Талосу – перед битвой, и Кинарет, той милосердной стороне ее, что усмиряет резкую боль, – после нее, если противник оказывался силен.

Он вспоминал их обоих, но есть ли смысл сейчас взывать к ним? Разве хоть кто-то из Девяти будет слушать молитвы дракона?

\- Кому поклоняются драконы, - нарушил Бронгар молчание, и его голос, ржавый и ломкий, испугал его самого. Голова снова начала кружиться. Плохой знак. – Акатошу?

\- Поклоняются - как йорре? Никому, тури.

\- Он вас создал?

Шум бури усилился, но Бронгар слишком много раз в своей жизни слышал его, чтобы не знать, что буря воет по-прежнему; беда с его головой. Он понял, что медленно начинает глохнуть, снова проваливаясь во тьму, и цеплялся за чужой голос, как за скользкую от крови рукоять меча.

\- Он все создал, без него нет начала. Он Отец Времен. Но мы не поклоняемся ему. Дова никому не поклоняются, тури.

\- Мы… смертные… считали его… драконом.

\- Ге, - Одавинг пожал плечами, что смотрелось очень странно в его нынешней позе; Бронгар поклялся себе, что не станет закрывать глаза, как бы картинка ни плыла перед ними, облекая мир в тонкие пряди, иначе рискует провалиться во тьму гораздо быстрее.

\- Враа, он дова. Но я не знаю никого из нас, кто ставил бы алтарь другому дова. Служить… да, и заключать союзы. Бояться или уступать. Но Отец Времен не летает по нашему небу. Так что… заадну… нет смысла.

\- Расскажи об этом, - сказал Бронгар, вытащив из себя каждое слово с таким же трудом, с каким он мальчишкой вытаскивал глубоко всаженные в дерево ножи.

\- Об этом?.. До тол?.. О создании? 

Одавинг зашевелился и заворочался, вытягивая шею; похоже, он пытался внимательнее рассмотреть состояние ран на брюхе Бронгара, и тот со страхом увидел, как красная и белая чешуя его спутника сплелись в общих потоках, сохраняя суть, но теряя форму.

Камни медленно дышали под ним, шипя в глубинах своих, поднимаясь и опадая от вдохов, кровь и лед воняли медью, скалы и руды воняли медью. Лиги и лиги меди, уходящие вниз, под землю.

\- Я плохо это помню. Никто толком не помнит. И мы… у нас… мы мало думаем об этом. Малротвайд любит иногда шутить над кем-нибудь… фаа гиваадаал, он говорит, когда Отец Времен сотворял Бруазкрифа и Пагсолфайда, то, должно быть, расчихался и расфыркался, и Крикнул «сизиик» вместо «сизук»…

\- Акатош… расфыркался?..

Одавинг и сам фыркнул; Бронгар мог различить его улыбку сквозь струйки теплого пара.

\- Ге. А все оттого, что перед тем он сотворил Нальковена, а тот, испугавшись, как бы с кем… гриндни… не встретиться, понесся прочь - так быстро, что стряхнул облака Отцу Времен прямо на нос…

Одавинг затих и помрачнел. Может быть, ему вспомнился одиночка с побережья, встретивший свою смерть от рук смертных давным-давно, а может, полосатый насмешник, сидящий позади Наалотхаска, смотрящего на него сквозь снег едва начинавшейся бури.

\- Но это смешные мейротте, тури, а не правда, - подытожил он.

\- Ты слышишь, - спросил вдруг Бронгар. – Это… это не камни… это кто-то дышит. И рядом… это же пар.

\- Дышит? Сум?

Одавинг затих, напряженно вслушиваясь.

\- Никто, тури. Здесь только мы.

\- Не здесь. Ниже.

Бронгар хотел бы объяснить ему, как пряди стекают и тянутся, светясь глубоко под землей, оборачиваясь в медь; хотел бы рассказать, как он слышит чужое медленное дыхание, просачивающееся сквозь скалы; как шипящий пар, века нагнетаемый машинами исчезнувшей уже расы, сжимается в трубах, пронзающих горы, как рудные жилы, и далекий лязг латуни и меди затихает в камне; как биение крови столь вязкой, что она похожа на масло, окрашивает пряди в цвет меда; как их, таящих в себе имя под землей и медью, нельзя спутать ни с чем иным, как нельзя спутать имя самого Одавинга, Крик, зовущий крылатого охотника среди снегов.

Но он вряд ли смог бы сказать все это, даже чувствуй он себя здоровым и бодрым. Слова подчинялись ему хуже, чем меч.

\- Под нами двемерские руины, - сказал Бронгар, страшным усилием заставляя себя собраться. – Здесь должен быть путь вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод драконьих фраз и слов – в том порядке, в каком они находятся в тексте.
> 
> ~ «Nahlot» - «утихнуть, замолчать»;
> 
> ~ «например»;
> 
> ~ «неудачник» и «еще/больше/сверх того/следующий».


	13. Предел

Бронгару не с чем было сравнить свое состояние. Он был тяжело ранен, и раны его болели, на нем была шкура дракона, и сгибы его крыльев царапали камень стен и их рваную медную обшивку, а шипы оставляли царапины на теплых трубах, когда он полз вниз. Всех этих простых вещей он в тот момент не мог ни понять, ни запомнить, и тем более не смог бы сделать этого со всем остальным.

Ибо он не полз вниз – он проваливался, паря между светлыми нитями, раздвигая их и скользя по ним, поглощая прядь за прядью, и не замечал медных деталей и каменных осколков, валявшихся на полу уходящих вниз коридоров, потревоженных его лапами и брюхом, потому что там, где шел он, имен для них никто не произнес, а то, что предвещало их, до сих пор могло стать чем угодно. Без запахов и звуков, в тяжелом и больном забытьи, в боли и страхе перед тьмой, в которой вовсе не было никаких потоков, он выбирал между чувством голода и чувством Слова, и Слово вело его вниз, и он следовал ему, цепляясь за пряди и паря между ними. Всякое слово нуждается в крике и ждет его, а то, что было обернуто в медь глубоко под землей, ждало очень долго.

И там, где ходы скручивались в лазейки, слишком узкие даже для кошки, а клубы раскаленного пара, до сих пор шипящего в заброшенных машинах, бесплодно ударялись о разбитые рельефы исчезнувшего народа, Бронгар двигался так, будто глухое нутро позабытых гор было небом.

Когда он очнулся по-настоящему, то подумал, что все это ему приснилось, и через мгновение испугался – то, что он видел сейчас вокруг себя, не было похоже ни на что вообще.

_Спят ли драконы?_

Бронгар механически осмотрелся, чувствуя, как тяжело стучит его нечеловеческое сердце, и понял, что ночное зрение снова сыграло с ним дурную шутку.

Он уже бывал здесь, и тогда это место не пришлось ему по вкусу, но теперь он был очень рад увидеть что-то знакомое. Скайрим оставался Скайримом, как бы сам Бронгар не менялся и откуда бы он ни смотрел на него, - с неба ли, или из-под земли, - и это утешало настолько, насколько его вообще сейчас могло что-то утешить.

Он лежал в Черном Пределе, и зрение мигало, перестраиваясь между ночным и обычным на каждом тусклом пятне света, на каждом круге возле причудливых, светящихся синих грибов, мягко пахнувших чем-то сладковатым. Этот запах забивал ему нос, смешиваясь с пропитавшей все вокруг медью, будто он нырнул в чашу, полную яда под названием сабид, созданного в старые времена давно умершей ученой.

Едва слышный, но настойчивый звук, - воспоминание о звуке, отголосок шепота, - тянулся и тянулся, не усиливаясь и не замолкая. Он показался Бронгару странно знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, откуда. Последнее, что он помнил – пещера, полная наросшего льда.

Тело чудовища учуяло двемерские машины, пар и медь, и решило, что внизу безопаснее. Что внизу может быть добыча, ибо в Черном Пределе водились не только медные создания с волшебными кристаллами внутри.

Конечно, именно так все и было.

\- Сколько времени я спал? – спросил он вслух у Одавинга – тот, свернувшись, лежал неподалеку под защитой куска разрушенной стены, украшенной остатками латунных барельефов, и глаза у него были прикрыты. 

Но от звука голоса Бронгара он тотчас же поднял голову и привстал, опираясь на крылья.

\- Не знаю, тури, - ответил он с заминкой. – Здесь нет ни лок, ни шул. Думаю, мы тут больше одного дня. Я охотился трижды, и ты ел вместе со мной.

\- Да? – Бронгар совершенно этого не помнил; он помнил снежную бурю, воющую за стенами пещеры, боль во всем теле, почти разорванное брюхо и нечто спящее глубоко под землей. И пряди, мягкие потоки, из которых был рожден весь мир, и которые несут его в себе до сих пор.

Но эти образы ускользали от его разума. Он силился вспомнить, что и как именно он делал, чтобы попасть сюда, но пряди в его мыслях напоминали ему только струи в реке, простую, вещественную картинку, не имевшую ничего общего с тем, что было на самом деле. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть их сейчас, но ровным счетом ничего не увидел – мир не дрогнул и не распался, твердь оставалась твердью, будто все, что он видел в последние дни, с самого начала было просто игрой помутневшего рассудка.

_Возможно._

\- Мы тут больше одного дня, - продолжал Одавинг, - Но ты не спал.

Он помедлил, подбирая слова.

\- Дова не могут проснуться, не слышав Крик. Это был не сон. Ты просто… праан. Отдыхал.

\- Ясно, - Бронгар осмотрел свое брюхо.

Да, должно было пройти какое-то время, чтобы оно зажило до такой степени, как сейчас – правда, он сомневался в том, что одного дня на это хватило бы.

_Чудовища живучи._

Бронгар не знал, меняют ли драконы шкуру, отращивая новую, как змеи, и сколько времени им требуется на это, или они так и остаются жить с зияющими прорехами от выбитой чешуи… или с грубо сросшимся белесым брюхом, похожим на сплошной шрам и не прикрытым теперь ничем, кроме этого слоя исковерканной плоти и уцелевших мелких островков чешуи на ней.

И если противник заметит его состояние, - а мало кто будет настолько глуп, чтобы не заметить его, человек он, мер или дракон, - бой кончится для Бронгара очень быстро. За один удачный удар в беззащитное теперь брюхо он получит, должно быть, почти такую же рану, какую получил бы, если бы полез в битву без нагрудника.

Он вспомнил огромного дракона с чешуей цвета меди, пытавшегося убить их; Наалотхаск, так его назвал Одавинг. Эта тварь и без того была больше него раза в полтора, а ведь Бронгар не смог рассмотреть толком ни чужие когти и зубы, ни шипы, ни увидеть, как Наалотхаск умеет Кричать. 

«У него хороший голос», - сказал тогда Одавинг. И «неплохие крылья».

Одавинг презрительно называл «насекомыми» самых обычных драконов, чудовищ средних размеров, на бой с которыми Бронгар в своем привычном облике всякий раз тратил порядочно сил, и признавал сильнейшим только самого Бронгара и Алдуина, падшего Пожирателя Миров. Но в своей речи об этом новом противнике он признал, что тот летает так же хорошо, как и сам Одавинг.

Бронгар положил морду на землю, морщась от запаха – он понимал, что это не яд, что Черный Предел просто не может быть пропитан ядом, но ничего не мог поделать с этим, и с каждым вдохом вновь видел облако пыли, вздымающееся из потревоженной гробницы его друга Арнгейра, и неподвижное, посеревшее лицо Борри, бывшего монахом, но бывшего и нордом, оставившего ему последний знак.

И за этой мыслью снова пришла память о Виндхельме, и труп города, увенчанный остатками стертого с лица земли дворца ярла, вновь поднялся перед ним, как высохшее тело жреца, служившего драконам. Но глазницы его не горели больше синим огнем.

Бронгар мучительно поискал в себе объяснение этому, а запах яда лез ему в нос; он убил безвинных людей, и притом сделал это без всякого смысла – держать меч в руках он не может по-прежнему. 

Он не привык раздумывать о скрытых помыслах других, не привык и копаться в себе, разбирая и раскладывая каждый поступок и каждую мысль; это были шаткие, воображаемые конструкции, мало чем лучше тех, что воздвигались в его сознании, когда он пытался вычислить предательство.

Это тоже злило его, но больше – пугало.

«Арнгейр и Седобородые не были воинами», - подумал он, отыскав то, что было самым близким. – «Может, они не пьют и не веселятся сейчас в Совнгарде, но где бы они ни были, теперь они будут спокойны».

Он слабо и смутно помнил о том, что месть не была для него важна, когда он напал на город; он думал о ней в тот момент, но сознательно оставил эти мысли.

Теперь она была утешением, - не лучшим и не большим, чем узнать Черный Предел в исполинской древней пещере, представшей его мигающей, неверной смене двух видов драконьего зрения. Но это все, что у него сейчас было.

И рана на брюхе, отсутствие чешуи, - прореха в живой броне, которую нельзя починить в кузнице.

Бронгар осмотрел свои крылья, взмахнул ими; шрамы, полученные им за эти дни, давно не болели, а новые мелкие царапины были едва ощутимы.

На месте чешуек, сорванных о каменистую землю Ведьминого плато, и двух пустых лунок от чешуи покрупнее на плече до сих пор ничего не выросло. Пальцы на задней лапе, смятые булавой воительницы-Клинка, тоже не были прикрыты чешуей – не смотря на все волшебство ученика мага.

Беловатое мясо новой, жесткой кожи, если можно назвать кожей шкуру дракона, и ни намека на новую броню.

Он не вытерпел и обернулся, выгнув длинную шею; ему показалось, что шепот, который он слышал постоянно и который его отвлекал, раздавался скорее справа.

\- Ты его слышишь? - спросил он у Одавинга с раздражением. – Он там. Шепот. Звук, похожий на дыхание.

«И стук», - добавил он про себя. Ритмичные, мягкие удары, один за одним, громче и реже, чем шепот. Как биение сердца.

Одавинг покачал головой, подняв плечи и как-то так поставив крылья, что все его тело стало казаться меньше размером.

\- Кросис, тури. Мой слух не такой острый.

\- А удары?

Одавинг после паузы снова покачал головой и прибавил:

\- Может, это вокунне. Тени.

\- _Что?_

\- Тени, - повторил Одавинг. – Здесь в них кто-то живет. Дреени миндок… я чуял и видел нескольких, но почти не мог их услышать. Очень… наалот… тихие. Тощие, гнилые, дурная добыча. Носят что-то, похоже на зун до йорре… оружие йорре, но не подходят и не нападают. Крадутся, таятся. Дорре.

«Фалмеры», - подумал Бронгар, но слово «вокунне» ему не понравилось. Он вспомнил маску из странного, тенеподобного металла, застывшую в крике, и злобного драугра, прятавшего под ней те кости, что остались от его лица.

Убить его было ничуть не проще, чем дракона.

\- Они с серой кожей, без глаз, ходят согнувшись, оружие из хитина и костей?

Одавинг кивнул. Бронгару показалось, что собранность и напряжение его спутника снова стали обычными – он едва ли заметно поменял позу или сказал что-то вслух, но разница была хорошо видна.

\- Спасибо за то, что был настороже, - сказал Бронгар, пристыженный этой разницей. – Ты видел фалмеров, это звери, которые тут живут. Они не смогли бы так шептать. Твой слух тут не при чем.

Шепчущий, похоже, был довольно далеко справа; может, прятался среди фалмеров, а может, это была очередная древняя машина, и то, что он слышал – лишь ее века подряд затихающие обороты. Если бы не драконий слух, в десяток раз острее человеческого, Бронгар, скорее всего, не услышал бы этого звука вовсе.

_Слух тут не при чем._

В какой-то момент ему даже пришли на ум страшные байки, которые он слышал, будучи юнцом – о какой-то ужасной, чуждой и давно мертвой сущности, силой сравнимой с омерзительными даэдра, что превращала людей в бесплотных убийц и до конца их жизней шептала нечестивые приказы прямо в головах несчастных.

Но Бронгар почти сразу же помотал собственной головой, выбрасывая из нее глупые сказки, в какие не пристало верить воину, расправил крылья, разметав огрызки костей и клочки меха вокруг себя, и взлетел, чутко прислушиваясь. Ему начало казаться, что шепот и правда был шепотом, что в нем содержались какие-то слова – не на нордском, не на тамриэльском. Мало ли на свете языков, о которых он даже не подозревает?

_Слова. Или слово._

Ритмичное повторение вело его за собой; Бронгар понял, что этот шепот был чем-то более глубоким, чем звук. Обладал большим количеством… нитей, держащих его посреди мира. 

Он парил над Черным Пределом. Главная пещера двемеров всегда казалась ему исполинской, но раньше он никогда не задумывался о ее высоте – не уступающей всем остальным размерам. Это был особенный мир со своим небом, терявшимся высоко над мягким, гниющим светом ядовито-синих грибов, - небом, сделанным из камня.

Он видел тусклую и темную гладь мелких подземных водоемов, развалины машин и винтовых пандусов, поднимавшихся почти до потолка, руины беседок и обломки мостиков, ковер подземных трав, синие грибы тут и там, извергавшие из себя свет слабый, но гораздо сильнее звездного и лунного, сверкавший в синеватой мелкой взвеси, заполнившей весь воздух и так путавший его зрение. Ему всякий раз приходилось перестраиваться с теней на освещенные участки, которых было слишком много, и оттого большая часть предметов то скрывалась совсем, то казалась призрачной.

В человеческом теле Бронгар видел здесь гораздо лучше.

Единственным неизменным пятном казалась светящаяся желтым, почти солнечным светом сфера больше него размером, парившая над остатками открытых каменных построек далеко по правую сторону.

Он помнил, что было под этим подземным солнцем – каменные арки и мостики, ныне ведущие в никуда, спирали пандусов и открытые каморки с бойницами для стрелков и магов, лестницы с широкими, плоскими ступенями, и массивные двери из бронзы с геометрическими узорами, скрывающие за собой ходы и залы еще более глубокие, хранившие тайны, перед которыми волшебный Черный Предел был не сложнее, чем любые другие развалины.

Именно там он добыл когда-то Древний Свиток, чтобы добраться до Алдуина, чудовища, пожирающего мир, и уничтожить его, как и подобает человеку.

Бронгар взлетел выше, отмечая границу; чтобы достичь самого верха, ему потребовались усилия. Высота оказалась нешуточной. Раненое и залатавшее себя тело слушалось его довольно хорошо, хотя кончик хвоста до сих пор ощущался как-то смутно, как отсиженная нога, и повороты в воздухе стали менее точными.

Бронгар надеялся размяться, но внимательно следил за своим состоянием, и поразился тому, как ведет себя его тело. Он знал, что никогда не сможет летать в полной мере, как Одавинг или другие, потому что он был человеком, а не драконом, но сейчас убедился в том, что тело это обладало кроме крыльев еще чем-то, какими-то скрытыми чувствами, сходными, должно быть, с теми, что есть у птиц; здесь, в глубине горы, эта тонкая магия сбивалась. Ему казалось, что нечеловеческое, созданное для неба чутье, «глаза» глубоко внутри, о существовании которых он до этого момента даже не догадывался, притуплены многотонной каменной толщей, словно их завязали тряпкой. Теперь ему приходилось лететь без их помощи.

И это было непросто, - особенно если учесть, что потоки воздуха, поступавшего из древних двемерских вентиляционных шахт, смешивались с ветрами из случайных щелей, пробуренных в горе временем, и закручивались в этом замкнутом мире в гигантские ленивые петли.

«Как же жутко должен чувствовать себя здесь Одавинг», - подумал Бронгар. Он летал всего несколько дней и был человеком, но все равно ощущал неудобство; как же дракон, от начала мира не знавший иной стихии, кроме неба, мог вообще подняться здесь в воздух?

Тихий шепот превратился в такое же тихое, едва различимое бормотание. Бронгар взял правее, - должно быть, теперь он ближе к неизвестному шептуну, хотя и двигался он вроде бы в основном по вертикали.

Ему пришлось шевельнуть хвостом влево в надежде поймать ускользнувший поток, и правое крыло тотчас же подхватило другой, мельче, но сильнее, и Бронгар отчетливо почувствовал его холод едва зажившим брюхом; он нырнул ниже и повернулся, случайно ударив хвостом по одному из больших синих грибов.

Раздался сочный, сырой звук, и ножка гриба переломилась. Сияние на сломе вспыхнуло так, что зрение после высматривания темного, заросшего сталактитами потолка сменилось дневным в ужатое до боли мгновение, вычертив каждую синюю ворсинку и скрыв во тьме все остальное.

Шляпка – размером с половину крыла, - рухнула в воду мелкой заводи прямо под грибом, подняв фонтан брызг, и начала затухать медленно, как уголек, смещая и перерисовывая тени.

То, что таилось в них, закопошилось и прыснуло прочь – слепые, чувствующие угасающий свет.

В два взмаха Бронгар поднялся выше, уходя вправо. Он помнил, что фалмеры неплохо стреляют из луков, а кое-кто из них даже носит с собой волшебные посохи, снимаемые, должно быть, с тел несчастливых путешественников и охотников за сокровищами. Следовало поостеречься.

Бормотание стало еще громче, еще отчетливее, перемежаясь ударами, похожими на биение сердца или редкий барабанный бой, и Бронгар наконец-то вспомнил, где мог слышать его раньше.

\- Слово! – заорал он вниз, Одавингу; круги на воде, всколыхнутой грибной шляпкой, дрогнули и пошли рябью от его вопля. – Этот шепот – Слово! Где-то здесь Стена Слов!

Не дожидаясь того, что сделает или скажет Одавинг, Бронгар почти сомкнул крылья, заключая между них длинный прохладный воздушный поток, и раскинул их, распластался всем телом, будто нырнул в реку, пытаясь быстрее настичь звук, мучавший его так долго.

Слова на Стенах даровали мощь, невиданную смертными, неслыханное по силе оружие, и пользоваться им мог только он, Довакин, да еще, быть может, Седобородые. Монахи могли чувствовать Слова со склонов Глотки Мира, он же – только когда подходил к Стене хотя бы на полсотни шагов; но теперь ведь все его чувства были гораздо острее. 

Слух тут и правда был не при чем. Бронгар всегда сомневался, что написанные Слова можно слышать. Этот шепот, высеченный на камне Крик, был больше похож на память, взывающую с древних нордских Стен, утопленную глубоко в прозрачных ледниках, ведущую к истокам мира.

И он понятия не имел, сможет ли в этом облике прочесть – прочесть? впитать, поглотить, пожрать, - Слово, светящееся на Стене где-то неподалеку, но отказаться от великого могущества, заключенного в знаках, пройти мимо того, что принадлежит ему по праву, было просто невозможно.

Поток протащил его почти до половины пещеры, ближе к «солнцу», сиявшему над руинами, и повернул налево и вниз; Бронгар с силой ударил крыльями, развернулся и поднялся выше, ловя следующий. Теперь он почти мог разобрать слово, понять его суть. 

Еще ближе.

Он пытался понять, где же Стена, но не видел внизу ничего похожего на привычный взгляду каменный полукруг; мощное сияние «солнца» заливало все вокруг, окончательно изгнав ночное зрение и погрузив мир за пределами огромного светового пятна в привычный для Бронгара-человека, едва различимый синеватый полумрак.

Слово билось близко, как сердце, звук стал оглушительным.

«Откуда в пещере двемеров может быть нордская погребальная Стена?» - подумал он и замедлился, повиснув в воздухе, почти рядом с «солнцем» - крылья отведены, лапы вскинуты вперед.

И в тот же момент в незащищенное больше чешуей брюхо ему вонзилась фалмерская стрела.

Бронгар заревел, ошеломленный тем, как внезапно это случилось. Стрела глубоко воткнулась в едва зажившую плоть почти посередине живота; вторая и третья сверкнули следом, но одна прошла мимо, а другая, посланная слабой рукой, вполсилы ударилась об островок оставшейся чешуи, обломок, вытянутым пятном в две ладони размером стягивающий шкуру между последними ребрами, и соскользнула вниз.

Один из противников, - а фалмеры охотятся стаями, - присел на полуразрушенном пандусе, каменной лентой вьющемся к потолку, и был почти на одном уровне с Бронгаром.

Выдохом пламени Бронгар спалил его дотла.

Стрелы вновь зашипели в воздухе; как он и думал, этой подземной мерзости тут много.

\- _Одавинг!_ – рявкнул он и согнул крыло, изо всех сил стараясь не сосредотачиваться на манящем, забивающем все вокруг отзвуке Слова, – и нырнул вниз, пролетая почти вплотную над плоским, вытянутым мостом между стен.

Секундная передышка, секундная защита для того, чтобы успеть понять, где находится враг.

Двое слева, с мечами, на земле, прижались к ступеням лестницы сбоку, трое мечников и один вооруженный посохом открыто бегут через освещенный круг, еще трое, - лучники и «воин» с мечом, – стоят на пандусе выше, шагах в пятидесяти как минимум, и только Талос на пару с Кинарет знали, сколько их скрывается в выступах, выбоинах и пустых, с открытой стеной, каморках.

В воздухе он легкая добыча. Драконы не могут летать, не открывая наземному противнику брюхо.

Его бок прошил посланный из каморки рядом мощный электрический разряд посоха, перекинувшись выше и сведя левое плечо короткой судорогой, сбивая полет.

_Драконы – не могут._

Бронгар резко свернул, переложив напряжение на второе, не поврежденное магией крыло, пролетел под аркой, почти скользнув брюхом по каменным плитам, мостившим землю, и успел ударить обоих фалмеров, прячущихся у лестницы – одному он откусил почти треть тела, только плечи хрустнули, а второго ударил на лету плечом – сероватое тело, обвешанное кусками хитина, врезалось в стену с тошнотворным треском и съехало вниз с даже для фалмеров неестественно вывернутой головой.

Вкус у этих подземных тварей был мерзким, похожим на что-то подгнившее. Бронгар выплюнул то, что зажал было в зубах, и мотнул головой, сбросив с остатка стены не вовремя вылезшего из своей каморки «мага» - если так можно назвать животное со случайно попавшим к нему волшебным посохом в лапах.

Он повернул так резко, как мог, вылетая из светового круга на второй арке, и на секунду зрение мигнуло, но Бронгар и так знал, куда нужно лететь. Он хорошо помнил это место в паре десятков шагов от «солнца» – если фалмеры не хотели поживиться медью, здесь с прошлого его визита все должно было остаться, как прежде.

Так и есть – груда камней и широких медных барельефов, остатки обвалившейся стены, разбросанные детали нескольких сфер-охранников и огромный, неподвижный контур поверженного центуриона, с высоты нынешнего роста не показавшийся Бронгару таким уж большим.

Он спикировал на верхнюю пластину барельефа и схватил ее когтями ближе к началу, впиваясь в резные, геометрические детали, цепляясь за них когтями и здоровой, и искалеченной еще Клинком лапы, поднимаясь с ней в воздух.

Следующие несколько стрел осыпали его спину, а потом стрелки сверху издали нестройную смесь воя и визга; рычание Одавинга, шум пламени и огненные вспышки на пандусе сверху подсказали Бронгару, в чем причина.

Он ободряюще рявкнул и тотчас же Криком превратил в ледяные обломки наглого лучника, пытавшегося выстрелить в него с земли; стрела, оказавшаяся сверкающей сталью, а не привычной грубой поделкой фалмеров, срикошетила от пластины, скрывавшей брюхо почти до половины и зажатой им в когтях, как от щита, и исчезла где-то справа.

Но держать пластину и одновременно лететь было трудно – весила она столько же, сколько весил бы для воина-человека обычный стальной щит, но даже самый обычный щит хорошо сбалансирован, и никому не придет в голову держать его у самого края только потому, что в середине не во что впиться когтями, а руки чересчур короткие и присоединены к телу слишком далеко от груди.

Бронгар повернул; из-за нового веса, сместившего все привычные расчеты, свернул он раньше, чем нужно было, и вместо того, чтобы оказаться над мостом, оказался прямо у открытой каморки.

Новый магический удар был двойным – фалмер, высунувшийся из каморки, бросил в него несколько ледяных шипов, и только три из четырех приняла на себя пластина-щит, а длинная, витая цепь электричества, посланная с другого моста, на противоположной стороне круга, обвила шипы на спине и стянула их, как настоящая цепь.

Бронгар развернулся, хлестнув первого «мага» хвостом, и не стал проверять, что случилось с ним – оборвавшегося визга и влажного, кровяного хруста было ему достаточно. Второй противник стоял на мосту с другой стороны, - чтобы добраться до него, нужно было поймать короткий поток или дважды взмахнуть крыльями.

Или просто Крикнуть как можно громче.

\- _Фус Ро Да!_

Мощное синее марево, немногим отличающееся по цвету от неверных огней Черного Предела, ринулось вперед, задев неподвижно висящее «солнце», и сбросило фалмера с моста, вспоров и порвав все тело вдоль, как рвется тонкая, натянутая бумага, когда по ней хлопают ладонью.

Стало очень тихо - по крайней мере, именно так показалось Бронгару, и только секунду спустя он понял, что больше не слышит призывов Слова.

Светящаяся сфера покачнулась с гулким медным звуком, напоминающим далекий удар гонга. 

А потом она треснула посередине, и вся ее нижняя часть рухнула на плиты круга с ужасающим, оглушительным, магическим грохотом.

Густой желтый цвет хлынул наружу разом, будто вода из пробитой бочки, невыносимо воняя медью и двемерским маслом, и фалмеры, поспешно старавшиеся вернуться в тени, растеряли и время, и осторожность. 

Секунду спустя Бронгар сжег еще двоих с мечами, поднявшись над стенами выше; перед глазами плясали оранжевые круги от яркости содержимого сломавшейся сферы. Свет ее, расплескавшийся по плитам внизу, тем временем затухал, неохотно пропуская в каменный круг руин привычный сумрак Черного Предела, и через несколько мгновений остался только в одном смазанном сгустке, развернувшимся и потухшем прямо в воздухе под пустыми остатками подземного солнца.

Бронгар в изумлении повис на слабом, дергающемся потоке, забыв шевелить крыльями, и чуть было не пропустил очередной ледяной шип.

Это был не сгусток света – это была двемерская машина.

Создание, явившееся со светом из разбитой сферы, с металлическим звуком развернуло длинные, узкие крылья, и не смогло удержаться, беспомощно хлопнув ими и неловко дернувшись; его мотнуло в сторону, оно попыталось затормозить, ударив обеими лапами по остаткам каморки-башенки, но выглядело это так же неуклюже, как попытка вдрызг пьяного человека встать со скамьи, и привело к похожему окончанию – машину шатнуло в другую сторону и ударило спиной о мостик.

Она коротко, растерянно взревела - боль, ошеломление, испуг; крылья вновь вскинулись вверх в пустом поиске баланса, пытаясь удержать тело от падения.

Длинная шея, вытянутая голова, шипы, крылья, хвост, - да, это дракон, тот, кто убил столько этих чудовищ, просто не может ошибиться.

Но черные, костяные шипы на его спине перемежались медными, гибкие, шарнирные сочленения в хвосте прикрывались узкими, плотно пригнанными пластинками двемерской брони, вместо перепонок на левом крыле и верхней части правого были тонкие, расходящиеся веером пластины-лепестки, скрепленные с блестящими суставами, вплавленными в плоть, а весь левый бок был скрыт такими же пластинами, как и хвост, подогнанными идеально, повторяющими форму и изгибы настоящей чешуи.

И за клеткой из них в грудине бился, источая свет сквозь тонкие, как волос, щели, сгусток пульсирующего сияния, красного, словно сердечник центуриона.

Обезумевший фалмер-мечник подкрался сбоку по остаткам моста, одним прыжком метнувшись к дракону-машине.

\- Осторожно! – крикнул Бронгар, не подумав.

Дракон взмахнул своими странными механическими крыльями еще раз; он должен был услышать окрик, но ничего не сделал, даже не повернул головы к опасности, и взмах этот был продолжением предыдущих попыток движения, не более.

Край крыла мазнул по фалмеру, и тот упал, разрезанный надвое.

Дракону удалось подняться выше; он вывернулся всем телом, более вытянутым и узким, чем у Бронгара и Одавинга, минуя мостик, но напластование потоков оказалось для него слишком сложным – подземные ветры подхватили металл крыльев, загудевших от скользившего между ними воздуха, и швырнули дракона вниз.

Его протащило по ступенькам пологой лестницы, как мешок, и, перевернув дважды, распластало по земле на брюхе в десяти шагах от круга.

На морде дракона не было меди, и Бронгар видел лихорадочное, не виданное им раньше ни у кого смешение отчаяния, боли, панического испуга, абсолютной беспомощности, невозможности двигаться; непривычное зрение, чуждые крылья, странное тело.

Даже Малротвайд, почувствовавший смерть под его Драконобоем, не выглядел так. Для того, чтобы представить такую смесь эмоций, требовалось воображение, каким Бронгар не обладал никогда.

Или память, на которую он не жаловался.

Фалмеры бросились к упавшему, как падальщики, надеясь, должно быть, урвать кусочек перед тем, как уйти с поля боя и спрятаться в своих норах; Бронгар слетел вниз, полив огнем тех двоих, что были ближе всего, равнодушно отметил удар стрелы о пластину, которую стало совсем неудобно держать – лапы, не приспособленные для этого, начали затекать, - и разжал когти, выпустив ее с размаха в тощую, осклизлую группку, уже подбиравшуюся к живой, не покрытой медью драконьей шее. 

Гулкий звон скрыл смерть еще двоих, и остальная мелкая подземная мерзость наконец-то поняла, что лучше убраться как можно дальше отсюда. Что этот противник им не по зубам.

Бронгар тяжело приземлился напротив головы дракона-машины, вблизи, но достаточно далеко для того, чтобы тот не смог достать его прямым выпадом. 

Самая первая стрела, глубоко вонзившаяся в его брюхо, до сих пор была там и зудела где-то на фоне тупой и скрытой, но постоянной болью.

\- Когаани... - прохрипел дракон, глядя прямо на Бронгара и делая жалкие попытки подняться. - Зу'у... колос... во лос хи? Фос лос хи фор?*

\- Не понимаю, - покачал головой он, не рискуя выпускать его из вида, высматривая Одавинга.

\- Кто ты?.. – повторил дракон на тамриэльском, не колеблясь ни мгновения. – Где мы находимся? Как я... почему...

Одавинг опустился рядом, - через половину морды у него тянулась свежая царапина, и таким удивленным Бронгар еще никогда его не видел, - он даже присел на лапы, споткнувшись при приземлении, и так далеко отвел назад голову и шею, точно увидел самого Алдуина, восставшего из мертвых.

\- Одавинг? – моргнул дракон, которому все же удалось встать, опираясь на крылья. Мелкие комья земли ссыпались с его медных пластин, выходящих на грудь, искусно стыкующихся с чешуей и плотью, и красный свет сиял в глубине частой и мелкой решетки за ними.

\- Лос хи наалаас, Вультурьйол?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Перевод драконьих фраз и слов – в том порядке, в каком они находятся в тексте.
> 
> ~ «Благодарю тебя/спасибо Я... где... кто ты? Как тебя зовут/как звучит твое имя?»
> 
> ~ «Ты жив, Вультурьол?»


	14. Крылья Пожирателя

\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил Бронгар. - Он служил Алдуину? 

\- Ге, - кивнул Одавинг и задумался. – Не просто служил. Он был... дреени миндок... он... объяснял йорре волю Пожирателя Миров и рассказывал ему и нам, что они говорят в ответ, – он дернул плечами, - это было очень... давно. Поначалу. Вультурьол говорил с дова и с йорре. Он был...

\- Толмачом, - вздохнул дракон-машина. Его голос был гораздо более хриплым, чем у любого другого дракона, которого слышал Бронгар, и ему почудился в нем отзвук того шипения, что издает тяжелый пар, веками заточенный в изломанных механизмах.

\- Говори по-тамриэльски, - сухо сказал ему Бронгар. – И не притворяйся, что не умеешь.

\- По-тамриэльски?

\- Йорре так зовут теперь свой большой язык, - Одавинг ухмыльнулся, и от этого на царапине от фалмерского меча, пересекшей его морду, выступило немного крови. - _Глядите-ка, нынче я болтаю на языке смертных получше, чем сам Вультурьйол. Не иначе как Отец Времен вот-вот устроит миру новый рассвет._

\- Долго я… спал? – спросил дракон у Одавинга после паузы; и от его внимания явно не укрылось то, что Одавинг после взгляда Бронгара запнулся и задумался, вновь подбирая слова.

\- Мир изменился. Пожирателя Миров больше нет. Его изгнал Довакин.

\- Пророчество исполнилось? – спросил Вультурьйол живо.

\- Довакин исполнил его сам. Арк лоротни... и не думай, что ваши догадки и подсчеты расчищали ему лок. Он только что пробудил тебя ото сна – и ты еще сомневаешься в его силе?

Вультурьйол дернул плечами, поморщившись то ли от боли, то ли от непривычного ощущения, что давали ему медные пластины, вплавленные в мускулы.

То ли от того, что он не был согласен с Одавингом.

\- Я – Довакин, - сказал Бронгар коротко и зло. – Да, я изгнал Алдуина, и я сделал это, чтобы спасти наш мир, и мне помогали великие нордские воины, что ныне веселятся в Совнгарде.

Дракон-машина помедлил. Бронгар подозревал, что он взвешивал слова Одавинга и его слова, вспоминая его полет и Голос, который слышал при пробуждении и в разгар схватки.

Протяни он еще секунду или две, и Бронгар бы Крикнул, доказывая то, что привык доказывать людям; и на этот раз он собирался, распаляясь злостью, Крикнуть так, чтобы двемерские руины содрогнулись от глубин до поверхности.

Но этого не потребовалось.

\- Довакин... алдусил. Нам казалось, что ты будешь смертным, - признался Вультурьйол, взглянув на Бронгара; взгляд его задержался на широких, с темно-серой каймой крыльях. – Сиречь, мы во многом ошиблись… но Нирн все равно не был пожран, - прибавил он задумчиво.

\- Я и есть смертный, я не дракон, я родился нордом и умру нордом, и буду пировать в Совнгарде с теми, кто точно знал, для чего люди придумали меч. А это - глупость, чужая магия и чужая ошибка, которую я скоро исправлю.

Вультурьйол еще раз оглядел его крылья и скользнул взглядом по морде; несколько мгновений он и Бронгар смотрели друг на друга, а потом дракон-машина отвел взгляд.

***

Бронгар знал, что Одавинг был правым крылом Алдуина, его первым помощником, и вряд ли Алдуин выбрал его из пустой прихоти - если вспомнить то, как драконы относятся к силе, будь то сила голоса или сила мышц, место это было им вполне заслужено.

Но даже Пожиратель Миров не смог бы летать с одним крылом.

\- Нет, больше я ни о чем не ведаю, - завершил свой рассказ Вультурьйол.

Труп фалмера, лежавший перед ним, был почти нетронут - казалось, что дракон-машина за все века своего заточения либо не успел проголодаться, либо питался чем-то еще, либо вовсе не нуждался в пище, окруженный сгущенным светом, с кровью, шагавшей по венам и артериям медленно и вязко, как двемерское масло.

Или был слишком обеспокоен своим состоянием, чтобы есть, даже если еда имеет для драконов большее значение, чем для людей.

Трупы стащили в кучу; сваленная на мягкую землю у воды, она была далеко не лучшим из обедов или ужинов, но вполне годилась для тех, кто только что пережил схватку и не хотел тратить силы на подземную охоту, сковывающую крылья.

Среди павших в короткой стычке фалмеров Бронгар со скорбью обнаружил двоих нордов – мужчину и девушку, почти ребенка; - он не раз уже убеждался в том, что страшные сказки о тварях из-под земли, крадущих младенцев, были правдивы. Детеныши фалмеров, должно быть, столь уродливы и мерзки, что противны даже своим родителям, вот те и таскают порой под землю настоящих детей, похищая их, как волшебные посохи с трупов несчастливых путешественников, и эти несчастные дети вырастают, не видя ни солнца, ни снега, и едва ли научаются даже говорить, и самих себя считают безглазыми тварями, крадущимися в тенях.

Эти два тела Бронгар трогать запретил, перекатив одно к другому вплотную – кем бы они себя не считали и как бы ни выросли, они были людьми, нордами, и оставались достойны того, чего достойны люди, а не звери.

Трое собеседников улеглись вокруг кучи тел, приступая к трапезе. Темная кровь, резкими пятнами выделявшаяся на серой, еще при жизни ее обладателей трупного оттенка кожи, пахла гнильем, но мясо оставалось мясом, пусть и слегка осклизлым на вкус. Поедать плоть, выдирая ее из тел, напоминавших человеческие, Бронгару было слегка не по себе, но он утешал себя тем, что это все-таки звери, такая же добыча, как козы или олени, и даже лучшая, - убив их и теперь пожирая, он делал скалы немного безопаснее, ведь олени и козы не крадут детей и не таятся во тьме, подстерегая путников.

Вультурьйол вел себя очень сдержанно и был подчеркнуто осторожен и вежлив, интересуясь тем, что произошло в его отсутствие – Одавинг рассказал ему об этом, как и о том, как сейчас обстоят дела в небе и на земле, и Вультурьйол никак не показал, что поражен нынешним отношением людей к драконам или драконов друг к другу. Единственным, что видимо задело его, было известие о Наалотхаске.

\- Так и знал, что этот тихоня будет мутить воду, - проворчал он себе под нос, но тотчас же, словно опомнившись, поспешил принять прежний вежливо-заинтересованный вид.

Бронгар представить не мог, чтобы дракон, чудовище высотой в дом, еще и с металлом вместо половины тела, больше походило на имперского или даже эльфийского посла, чем на смерть с небес. Послов Бронгар не любил, хоть и нечасто имел с ними дело, и теперь ему казалось, что осторожность нового знакомца держалась на грани чего-то подозрительного.

Нормальному человеку понять, что на уме у посла со ртом, вечно полным запутанных слов, почти невозможно, а если он еще и дракон, задача противоречит сама себе.

Рассказать многое он не смог – в незапамятные для людей времена, когда Алдуин еще правил Скайримом, но правление его уже начинало ветшать, Вультурьйол принял короткую битву, и, израненный, запутался в буре над скалами, упав вниз. Ему казалось, что крылья у него были переломаны падением, а тело так истерзано, что нельзя было сделать и вдоха. Должно быть, не без колебаний сообщил он, там его и подобрали смертные, обжившие скальные недра – о них драконы знали, но понаслышке; лицом к лицу встретить жителя камня им не удавалось, и Алдуин не стремился к этому, не отдавая на этот счет никаких приказов - те, кто жил внутри земли, заменив ею небо, были для драконов такой же землей.

Известие о том, что все они бесследно исчезли, удивило Вультурьйола больше, чем рассказ об изгнании бывшего повелителя и новой жизни драконов теперь, и Бронгару это показалось странным, как и то, что он задумался, размышляя об их исчезновении.

\- О том сокрушаюсь, - добавлял Вультурьйол, - ибо то, что они вытворяли с металлом и магией, несвойственно смертным. Мне и моему союзнику всегда хотелось побеседовать с ними, но... Я не думал, что столкнусь с ними столь странно, и не получу о том не только знаний, но даже памяти.

Он и правда хорошо знал «язык смертных», тех, кто отправлял драконьи культы и приносил жертвы, считая крылатых чудовищ всесильными; беда была только в том, что люди, которые говорили на нем, давным-давно умерли, и язык их изменился – недостаточно для того, чтобы Бронгар теперь не понимал его речи, но довольно – чтобы время от времени слышать древние, порой искаженные или сменившие свой смысл слова и сплавления их, и терять нить разговора, пусть и гораздо реже, чем в беседах с Партурнаксом.

Это был, должно быть, тот язык, на каком говорили те, кто впервые изгнал Алдуина, но когда Бронгар встретился с ними в Совнгарде, у него не было времени для бесед.

\- Он тинваакин*, - сказал Одавинг, рассеянно перекатывая в зубах уже обгрызенную плечевую кость. – Йорре меняют язык быстрее, чем добыча – свой мех, но он привык к этому. Он говорил с йорре на Атморе, и на Файре, и здесь… и с этими из горы тоже сумел бы, если они болтали по-своему... и новый большой язык быстро выучит.

\- Зулаан, - проворчал Вультурьйол. – Нескоро нам ждать нового рассвета мира, если толика знаний в твоей голове тому условие. Но в целом мой соратник, истее, бывший соратник прав. 

Одавинг моргнул и сощурился. Кость застыла у него в зубах.

\- Ваазаа, тинваакин. Пожиратель Миров не летает больше по этому небу, и у нас с тобой разные стороны. И с тем, что земляные йорре прилепили тебе вместо крыльев и глотки, я бы поостерегся кричать мне что-то в уши.

Вультурьйол склонил голову, со скучающим видом исследуя пищу перед собой. В самом начале он выбрал из кучи верхнюю половину трупа, рассеченного пополам, отгрыз безглазую голову и без аппетита пожевал ее, и теперь эта часть туловища все еще лежала перед ним, и черная кровь уже успела застыть на мешанине внутренностей, вытекших наружу, как вязкая смола.

Медные лепестки в его крыльях с металлическим шорохом сдвинулись с места, подчиняясь его воле почти так же, как подчинялось бы обычное крыло. Бронгар знал, что ему потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому телу, но это будет продолжаться недолго – в конце концов, Вультурьйол остался драконом, просто с металлом вместо части костей и мышц.

\- Не ведаю, для чего подземные смертные сотворили такое со мной, Охотник, - вряд ли они искали во мне союзника. Но видишь ли ты это мясо перед мной? Оно бегало и держало оружие. Кромы моих крыльев такие же острые теперь, как зубы, а глотка внутри не изменилась.

\- Хочешь проверить это как следует, тинваакин?

\- Хватит, - рявкнул Бронгар, оскалив черную от подгнившей крови пасть. – Я еще не закончил.

Дракон, которого вернула к жизни древняя, механическая магия, служил Алдуину, разговаривая с сородичами и людьми, ценя хитрость, ум и знания – то, как он относился к двемерам, ярко напомнило Бронгару книжников, с которыми он был знаком, навроде мага ярла Вайтрана. Но маг ярла не мог похвастаться вечной жизнью и вечной памятью.

\- Ты, - он посмотрел на Вультурьйола. – Знаешь ли ты что-то об Акавире? Или о камнях зеленых, как изумруды, источенных сияющими линиями?

Вультурьйол помедлил; несколько мгновений он взвешивал свои знания – или решимость рассказать о них, - и с каждым мигом раздражение Бронгара росло.

\- О камнях – нет, об Акавире - немногое, - ответил наконец осторожно он. – Это земли на востоке, окруженные морем. 

\- Остров?

\- Континент. Жители его... странно относились к драконам.

\- Я знаю, что в этих землях велись какие-то битвы. Расскажи о них.

\- Меня там не было, поэтому я не смогу поведать ничего с точностью. Но одно мне ведомо – когда до Кайз... Скайрима дошли слухи о том, что смертные убивают там драконов, и некоторые другие странные вести; многие из нас решили проверить, верно ли это.

\- Те, кто был довольно глуп, чтобы поверить мейротте, - проворчал Одавинг.

\- Отнюдь, Охотник, глупы они не были. Алдуин оставил эти вести без внимания, но разрешил улететь тем, кто хотел улететь, потому что... веришь ли... веришь ли, алдусил, в ту пору небо не было весенним. Кое-кто осмеливался пусть не кричать, но думать о том, чтобы поднять голос. То, что они улетели, было кстати, Повелитель видел это и без моих слов. Они летели прочь не только для того, чтобы проверить слухи... и пожрать смертных, если слухи были истинны... но для того, чтобы найти себе новые угодья. Конечно, это было не решением, а отсрочкой - Отец Времен сотворил небо большим, но оно будет пожрано все целиком, и они все равно столкнулись бы с Повелителем, там или здесь, и пали бы, потому что таков порядок вещей. Но в тот момент до заката мира было еще далеко, и те, кто называл себя жрецами и рабами, втихомолку постигали Крики, и юлили, желая править сами, и... нам нужна была эта отсрочка.

\- И ни один из них не вернулся?

\- До того, как со мной приключилось все это – нет, - Вультурьйол пожал плечами и деликатно откусил кисть руки, хрустнувшую на его зубах.

\- И потом тоже, - фыркнул Одавинг.

Возможно, улетевшие драконы обжились на новом месте и, ведомые жаждой власти, конечно, не стали возвращаться туда, где им пришлось бы самим подчиняться кому-то еще, раздумывал Бронгар. Кем бы ни были люди Акавира, они были, должно быть, такими же смелыми воинами, как норды, если бросили вызов драконам на своих землях, и отголоски этого вызова долетели даже до Скайрима. Жаль, что акавирцы никогда не бывали здесь; если бы они заключили с нордами союз или хотя бы рассказали о своем оружии и способе боя, Алдуина, быть может, получилось бы свергнуть и без помощи любых пророчеств.

Возможно, закралась ему в голову смутная мысль, какой-то воин из тех, кто жил там и стремился спасти свой народ, вместе с магом или магами отыскал или сотворил эти... камни, сокрушительную силу, способную уничтожать города и созидать чудовищ.

И этот воин тоже стал драконом. И уж наверное он знал, превращаясь, как вернуть себе потом прежний облик.

\- О возвращении, - с заминкой проговорил вдруг Вультурьйол. – Одавинг... нет ли новостей о Миндаанире?

\- Нид. Он пропал раньше, чем ты, и так и не появлялся. _Честно сказать, многие из тех, кто не видел, как тебя потрепало, думали, что ты отправился за ним, и вы вместе готовите какой-то серьезный удар. Cам Пожиратель Миров так считал_.

Бронгар длинно фыркнул. Он догадывался о том, что речь шла о старых битвах и общих знакомых, до которых ему не было никакого дела, но все же непонимание раздражало его.

\- Ясно, - невесело усмехнулся Вультурьйол. – Стало быть, хорошо, что я не вернулся, отделавшись малыми ранами, не то они бы увеличились... только без подземных смертных под боком.

\- Ты можешь показать дорогу до Акавира? Ты ее знаешь?

\- Приблизительно.

\- Туда вообще можно добраться по воздуху? Может, все те, кто отправился в путь, просто сгинули по дороге?

\- Едва ли, - покачал головой Вультурьйол. – Я видел полосу зимних штормов, высокие воды и какие-то искажения в небе, но, пролетев дальше, можно различить лазоревую нить его берегов, приставленную к горизонту. Добраться, быть может, трудно, но возможно. Ты хочешь попасть на Акавир, алдусил?

\- Да, - ответил Бронгар глухо. – Партурнакс мне сказал, что там жил кто-то, кто превратился в дракона. Мне нужно побеседовать с ним.

\- Сомневаюсь, что такое превращение возм... 

\- _Я_ превратился в дракона, дотронувшись до какого-то зеленого камня. И если ты хочешь завести старую песню, что Довакин, мол, рождается драконом, есть ли у него крылья, и зубы, и желание пожирать сырое мясо, или нет, – то, клянусь Талосом, я Криком сдеру с тебя все эти железки! Партурнаксу такое позволительно, потому что он стар, он мой друг и он помог людям победить Алдуина, но...

\- Партурнакс помог Довакину свергнуть Повелителя?!

\- Да, - вздохнул Одавинг. – Я ведь уже рассказал тебе... он помогал йорре, а сейчас правит теми, кто хочет жить по новым законам. Путь Голоса и все остальное.

\- Партурнаксу позволительно многое, - продолжал Бронгар спокойнее – выходить из себя было ни к чему, и он успел себя одернуть. – Он мудр, и стар, и слишком много смотрит в небо, и он под моей защитой, - я прощу ему куда как более страшные вещи. Но ты показался мне по-плохому, по-хитрому умным, как талморец, и если ты вздумаешь увертываться и врать, я и поступлю с тобой, как с талморцем.

\- Пусть так, - смиренно ответил Вультурьйол несколько мгновений спустя. – Ты гораздо сильнее меня, алдусил... и ты спас меня, так что имеешь право на мои крылья не меньшее, чем те смертные, что собрали их заново. Но я не врал – это именно то, что я думаю. Такое превращение кажется мне невероятным. 

Он поколебался еще немного.

\- Я не всякий раз понимаю новый язык, и прости мою наглость, но... талморцы... это добыча?

\- Йорре с желтой шкурой, может, помнишь таких. Любят колдовать.

\- Да, - отрезал Бронгар, - это добыча. Послушай меня - мне нужно добраться до Акавира. Ты способен показать туда дорогу?

\- Да, алдусил.

Драконы вели там битвы, лихорадочно и с тяжелым сердцем размышлял Бронгар. Если они победили, тот воин и маги тоже могли пасть, не оставив по себе ни книг, ни сведений, ни преданий о том, как повернуть магию зеленых камней вспять... а если нет, ему, как дракону, там будут рады не больше, чем среди Клинков. 

Возможно, для того, чтобы добиться своего, придется применить силу.

И пусть с великой неохотой, но он все же признался самому себе, что силу эту лучше упрочить, обзаведясь отрядом. Когда-то он победил Алдуина, но против целого континента драконоборцев выстоять у него вряд ли получится.

Догадки, мысли и планы, смутные и шаткие, громоздились одну на другую; Бронгар чувствовал почти отчаяние – только что он, казалось, в последнем рывке узнал так много, нашел один простой путь, одно верное решение, ведущее к избавлению от бед, - и вот вновь оно погребено под вязкими деталями, не собирающимися воедино.

\- Мы летим на Акавир, тури? – без малейшей заминки или неудовольствия поинтересовался Одавинг, и Бронгар разом почувствовал себя легче.

\- Да, - сказал он, тепло взглянув на него. – Я лечу туда, и мне не помешала бы твоя помощь. Возможно, там придется сражаться – с людьми, драконами, с кем угодно еще.

Одавинг ухмыльнулся во всю ширину пасти, которую он уже облизал, убрав остатки кровавых следов, и теперь только его собственная кровь из царапины, рассекшей морду над носом и глазом, бурым пятном темнела на алой чешуе.

\- Лотаан, тури. Отлично. 

Шорох металла выдал движение Вультурьйола, не привыкшего к этой броне, - он задумчиво наклонил голову.

\- Ладно, - сказал Бронгар, до поры до времени выбрасывая всю мелкую и мучительную дрянь из головы. – Так или иначе, для начала нам нужно поискать путь наружу.

Будучи человеком, он попадал в Предел либо через врата-выходы, спускаясь по бесконечным узким коридорам, набитым механическими стражами, либо при помощи гигантских, тяжело ухающих кабин, спускающих и поднимающих людей в руины или на поверхность, стоило только потянуть за рычаг внутри. Он прекрасно помнил, где находится ближайшая такая кабина, но, вспоминая ее размер, сомневался в том, что любой из них там поместится.

Оставались коридоры, большинство из которых были такими же узкими, как и кабины.

\- Прости, что вмешиваюсь, алдусил, но не нельзя ли воспользоваться тем путем, каким вы пришли сюда?

Бронгар открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и закрыл его; он не представлял, как рассказать этому дракону о прядях, вьющихся и текущих вокруг, позволяющих парить в них и между ними, превращая мир в то, что тебе требуется, и о чудовищной тьме, что таится за их изнанкой.

Хуже того – он не мог поручиться даже самому себе, что все это и впрямь было правдой.

\- Я... не знаю, - сказал он. – Там были... там был свет, и я... что-то вроде прядей, речных струй, но из света, и я просто... летел сквозь них. Вероятно, по одному из ходов, но теперь не помню точно, по какому. Я был тяжело ранен после... после того, как мы разрушили город.

Вультурьйол поглядел на его едва заросшее брюхо и свежий след от одной-единственной стрелы, которую Бронгар вытащил совсем недавно, и тому показалось, что в драконьих глазах мелькнул страх – то ли перед болью, то ли перед ним, Довакином, но поверил ли он словам о прядях, что звучали, как больной бред, понять было нельзя, и это оставляло неприятный, беспомощный осадок.

\- А ты? – спросил Вультурьйол у Одавинга.

\- Я следовал за ним, - просто ответил тот.

Большинство ходов были слишком узки для драконов, но если как следует поискать, думал Бронгар, то можно найти хоть что-нибудь – под каменным потолком вверху вьются холодные ветра, которые явно пришли снаружи, и пробиться через камень-потолок вверху, должно быть, проще, чем идти вверх снизу, из-под всей земной толщи, и укрепленные плитами, металлом и подпорками коридоры двемеров прочнее, чем простой камень.

А когда найдется подходящий лаз, его можно будет расширить лапами и Криком.

В памяти у Бронгара мелькнул погребальный камень, расколовшийся надвое. 

Он задрал голову и моргнул, вглядываясь в тьму вверху и собираясь взлететь.

***

Первое, что увидел Бронгар, когда его зрение мигнуло, меняя тьму каменных недр на дневной свет – белизну снега, смятыми, изрытыми кучами укрывавшего небольшую горную лощину.

Снег был не таким ярким, каким мог бы быть, и даже кровавые пятна, разбросанные тут и там, не делали остальную его массу белее.

Лощина была небольшой и узкой, - места здесь было не так много, и среди камней и мхов нашли убежище от снежных бурь только засохшее деревце и неожиданно пышный куст снежноягодника, росший ближе к расщелине.

Вплотную к этому кусту, подобрав к груди лапы, покоился большой скелет, напоминавший драконий.

А на другом конце лощины лежал еще один мертвый дракон.

Что-то в скелете возле снежноягодника сразу показалось Бронгару неправильным. Он часто видел драконьи кости, и теперь разум его на дальнем плане рассудка поворачивал это зрелище так и эдак, пытаясь найти неверную деталь. Сосредоточься он как следует, он быстро отыскал бы ее, но сейчас все его внимание занимало иное: второй мертвый дракон, лежавший на другом конце лощины, не был скелетом.

Бронгар прекрасно видел его зеленую чешую и коротковатый хвост с широким, похожим на лопату или древесный лист концом.

Бронгар знал, что чудовища истаивают, когда умирают, и их плоть, охваченная внутренним огнем, пожирает сама себя, отслаиваясь, как бумага, и пепельными лоскутьями догорая в воздухе.

Ни один из них на его памяти не умирал иначе, каким бы способом ни был убит.

И уж конечно, этот дракон был мертв – шум, который они произвели, не мог всполошить разве что мертвого, тем более – существо с таким тонким слухом.

Но мертвец не шевелился.

\- Вы это видите? – спросил Бронгар, выбравшись из щели и отходя в сторону, чтобы дать своим спутникам дорогу.

«Как такое возможно?» - хотел продолжить он, но слова замерли у него в глотке.

\- Даар лос... – пробормотал Одавинг, щурясь на солнце, и тяжело дернул крыльями, разворачивая их в воздухе и собираясь взлететь.

Этот звук заставил лежавшего на земле поднять голову с острой мордой и оглянуться.

Бронгар вспомнил его – один из «союзников», которых так презирал Одавинг, - но не мог с уверенностью назвать его имени.

 _\- Бруазкриф?_ – спросил Вультурьйол нерешительно, чем, сам того не зная, вывел Бронгара из затруднения. – _Это ты? Что с тобой?_

Бруазкриф. За имя его союзника с бурой чешуей Бронгар бы не поручился, но да, зеленого звали именно так.

Он понимал, что лежавший сейчас на другом конце лощины дракон не опасен – трое легко справились бы с одним, тем более с тем, кто размерами не превышал его самого и имел репутацию не самого лучшего воина, - но он с неудовольствием чувствовал собственное беспокойство, граничащее со страхом. 

Драконы не лежат на земле просто так, драконы прислушиваются к опасности.

Драконы опасаются других драконов.

Бруазкриф, помедлив, повернулся, тяжело и медленно изменяя позу на еще более неестественную, подминая под себя правое крыло.

Вид и речь сородича-машины, чьи медные пластины сверкали теперь на солнце, похоже, не сильно впечатлил его. Он медленно перевел взгляд на Одавинга, усевшегося на острый кусок скалы над скелетом и рассматривавшего кости, а потом на Бронгара.

Бронгар смотрел в ответ не мигая, и не понимал, почему этот дракон не двигается. Очередной обычай? Они что-то нарушили? Бруазкриф недавно ел или охотился и почему-то не стал приводить себя в порядок - его морда до самых глаз и часть шеи были покрыты коркой подсохшей крови.

Может, это и правда его угодья, и они вломились в чужой дом, - а у себя дома любое насекомое чувствует себя хозяином и не боится даже того, кого уже однажды до полусмерти испугалось?

 _\- Вультурьйол... ты же,_ \- проговорил наконец Бруазкриф так же медленно, глядя на блики, сияющие на медных пластинах. - _Ты ведь упал в скалы еще до... я помню... ты..._

\- Это странная история, - нервно улыбнулся Вультурьйол. - Не поручусь за то, что произошло тогда, после падения, но сейчас я не смог бы раскрыть крылья, если бы не Довакин.

Он коротко мотнул головой, указывая на Бронгара.

Бруазкриф помедлил, но вдруг выражение его морды прояснилось, и нечто похожее на улыбку сверкнуло под кровавой, побуревшей коркой. Он дернулся, перекатываясь на бок и поднимая крыло, торопясь встать; воздух подкинул его, но он не стал ждать и рванулся вперед, к Бронгару, споткнувшись и едва сохранив равновесие, проехавшись животом по камням, сдирая снег.

\- Праад мок вок, - выпалил он, не вставая. – Прел мок... тури... мед Вультурьйол!

Бронгар невольно отступил на шаг, коснувшись выступающей кромки скалы кончиками шипов на спине.

 _\- Как это случилось?_ \- прозвучал голос Одавинга, и он был ровным, спокойным, почти мягким – Бронгар даже не думал, что его «слуга» способен убрать из своего тона грохочущие, низкие шумы, всегда бывшие рядом с каждым его словом.

Бронгар еще раз взглянул на кости, поняв наконец, почему они показались ему такими странными.

Это действительно был скелет дракона. Только без длинных, изогнутых костей крыльев.

Вместо них возле массивного, желтоватого каркаса ребер торчали какие-то короткие костяные огрызки.

Бруазкриф вздрогнул - быть может, его тоже поразил тон Одавинга; или то, что именно он сказал.

Бронгар нахмурился и коротко взглянул на своего спутника, и готов был поклясться, что тот заметил его взгляд.

_Говори по-тамриэльски._

_\- Кто убил Пагсолфайда, Бруазкриф?_ – продолжил Одавинг.

 _\- Я,_ \- ответил Бруазкриф глухо после мучительной паузы: казалось, даже воздух с ней стал тяжелее и гуще. _\- Его убил я._

 _\- А это?_ – снова спросил Одавинг тем же тоном. _– Кто сделал это?_

Молчание было долгим.

_\- Наалотхаск._

А потом Бруазкриф заговорил так быстро, что Бронгару почудилось даже, что он перешел на какой-то иной, отличный от драконьего язык.

_\- Он и остальные выследили нас, Пагсолфайд был единственным, кто тогда поднял голос – я не успел его остановить, Одавинг, нет, я не рискнул, но он не сказал ничего дурного, ведь Наалотхаск всегда утверждал, что и сам следует Пути, и Пагсолфайд просто пытался защитить Партурнакса, нет, не так, он, он просто сказал то, что сказал бы любой, кто следует Пути, и он сделал это среди нас всех, но в одиночестве, все молчали, понимаешь, ни звука больше, голос внутри, но это неверно, не всегда голос должен быть внутри, Одавинг, и они ведь это знали, все это знали, но никто ничего не сказал, и когда Наалотхаск убил Партурнакса и разрешил всем улететь, он полетел за нами, он сильнее и быстрее, ты тоже это знаешь, и он просто сказал, что если кому-то так нравятся ползающие по земле смертные, ему и самому будет в радость стать таким, а Путь Голоса должен нести радость, и потом он, и, и..._

_\- И ты ничего не сделал?_ \- ошеломленно проговорил Вультурьйол. 

_\- А что я мог сделать?_ \- заорал Бруазкриф в ответ. Крохи снега, укрывавшие красные плоды снежноягодника, осыпались вниз.

 _\- Я сделал... потом – я сделал все, что мог, и вы видите следы моих дел... а их было пятеро, и Наалотхаск сильнее и быстрее и меня, и большинства из нас, и ты это знаешь,_ \- морда Бруазкрифа исказилась гримасой, еще более странной и страшной оттого, что его покрывала кровяная корка; и боль в ней была такая, будто корка эта жгла его, как кислота, проедая чешую на морде и заменяя ее собой.

Одавинг покачал головой.

\- Наалотхаск убил Партурнакса, - ровно сказал он, повернувшись к Бронгару, и тому показалось на мгновение, что земля упала вниз, а он не может раскрыть крыльев. – Пагсолфайд за него вступился, и этот наалиик лир отгрыз ему крылья.

\- Партурнакс мертв? – растерянно спросил Бронгар. – Как это?

Партурнакс был самым большим и самым сильным драконом... таким же большим и сильным, как Алдуин, и умеющим Кричать не менее громко... Бронгар вспомнил его неторопливую, седую от старости речь, такую же, каким был сам старый дракон, и его советы, и медитации, которым он пытался его учить, и обломки Стены, у которых он разводил костер, когда поднимался, чтобы подольше беседовать со старым другом, и ветра на Глотке Мира, обвивавшиеся вокруг его чешуи, и высокое небо.

_Внутри Голос, вверху – небо._

Он укрощал свою природу, он помогал людям, он был драконом, но не был чудовищем.

Нет, этого просто не может быть. Это ошибка.

\- Как это случилось? – спросил Бронгар еще раз у Бруазкрифа, и не знал, дрожит ли его голос. – Ты уверен? Партурнакс сильнее всех, кого я знаю. Он победил бы Наалотхаска... да как тот вообще решился на бой?

_Как он смог его убить?_

Бруазкриф посмотрел на него в ответ; сперва тупо, словно не поняв его слов, но затем в его взгляде мелькнуло то же оживление, что уже подбросило его недавно с земли.

\- Да, алдусил, - проговорил он, коверкая каждый третий звук. – Зу'у... точно. Партурнакс был вторым улфаае. Первый – Алдуин. Но Партурнакс не спал... рок... его виингге были все в дырах, арк лос струн... струнмае, было собрание Пути и большая буря на горе, сильный ветер... ветер бросил его вниз, его убила Монавен... камни Монавен, не зубы или ту’ум Наалотхаска. Но это Наалотхаск сделал так, арк кронграа... победа его. Все это видели. Он убил второго улфаае.

Глотка Мира мертва, отстраненно думал Бронгар, вспоминая отчего-то седой свет, ускользающий во тьму, и его успокаивающее прикосновение напоследок. Глотка Мира мертва и пуста, и пуст, сверху донизу отравлен Высокий Хротгар, благоухающий медом и медью, и последний – и первый – из Седобородых убит так же, как Арнгейр. 

Последний Седобородый и последний из его давних друзей, старший друг, почти брат и почти отец, тот, кто был лучше и достойнее, чем большинство людей и меров, пусть и не был сам человеком, тот, кого Бронгар поклялся защищать от Клинков и от кого бы то ни было – и давно, и совсем недавно, перед Одавингом и Вультурьйолом.

\- ...довакин, алдусил, тури, криид Алдуин, му... зу'у... принимали тебя за Нальковена, но теперь я вижу, как я был слеп, и... хи... ко паа хин моро... прел Пагсолфайд, тури, зу'у квиилан уз хи. Пробуди Пагсолфайда. Как Алдуин.

Бронгар понял достаточно, чтобы ответить, но чувствовал себя слишком неловко и странно, чтобы отвечать так, как следовало бы.

\- Мне жаль, я... – забормотал он, - я так не умею. Да, я Довакин... я... я только пожираю души, но не могу их призывать.

В лощине повисло молчание; Бронгар еще раз взглянул на исковерканные кости. Наалотхаск, громада с чешуей медного цвета, полосатый насмешник Малротвайд и еще как минимум трое... как максимум – все те, кто раньше следовал Пути, а теперь увидел, что Наалотхаск был сильнее Партурнакса. Бронгар слишком хорошо знал, как ценят драконы силу, тем более показанную так явно и оставившую их без прежнего вожака.

И темные, путанные и ненадежные нагромождения деталей и догадок, окружавшие его мысли и туманный облик Акавира в них, стали вдруг яснее и крепче.

\- Вультурьйол спал, а Пагсолфайд не заснул, Бруазкриф, - проговорил Одавинг. – Он... дилон, он мертв. Дилонне не разбудит даже зов Пожирателя Миров. Не страдай больше. Он был твоим союзником, и ты завершил его судьбу так, как было должно.

 _\- Да что_ ты _знаешь о смерти и союзниках? Ты – не смертный, и ты никогда ни с кем не..._

\- Но даже если бы я мог его разбудить, крыльев ему бы это не вернуло, - заговорил вдруг Бронгар, и Бруазкриф медленно, с той же болью кивнул, разом растеряв свои слова; всякое оживление исчезло из его черт.

\- Но я могу помочь тебе иначе, - продолжил Бронгар. – У меня с убийцей Партурнакса свои счеты, и я собираюсь свести их. Может, ты тоже захочешь ему отомстить?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Перевод драконьих фраз и слов – в том порядке, в каком они находятся в тексте.
> 
> ~ «Тинваакин» - говорящий, оратор, спикер (вообще); реже, в перен. смысле – говорун, болтун (образовано от «tinvaak», беседа); «зулаан» – говорящий/оратор, более строгое слово, образованное от «Zul», «Голос».
> 
> ~ «Верно, болтун».
> 
> ~ «Это же...»
> 
> ~ «Разбуди его... разбуди/призови его... повелитель... как Вультурьйола!»
> 
> ~ «Немой/безголосый червяк».
> 
> ~ «...довакин, пожиратель душ, повелитель, убийца/победивший Алдуина, мы... я... ты... во всей славе своей... разбуди/призови Пагсолфайда, повелитель, я склоняюсь перед тобой».


	15. Кронграасемун

Бронгар искренне надеялся, что до большой схватки дело не дойдет. Будь Наалотхаск нордом, имело бы смысл потребовать поединка один на один, решающего общий исход, и тогда все зависело бы от него самого. Но Наалотхаск дракон, и он уже убил противника гораздо сильнее, мудрее и старше себя - он хочет править, он нарушил те законы, что приняли его сородичи, а законы людские он не считает законами вовсе. Будь Бронгар один, он даже не стал бы с ним разговаривать, веля своим прихвостням убить его всем вместе.

Бронгар признавал с неохотой, что и многие человеческие воины не приняли бы поединка, если бы не видели, что за соперником стоит вооруженный отряд, а отказ гарантирует не только бесславие, но и кровавую свалку, исход которой может быть неоднозначен.

Что у него самого вместо отряда? Калека с железом, врезанным в плоть, недоросток, над которым среди сородичей принято потешаться, и Одавинг. Это даже не два с половиной, это два чистым счетом. То, что оставшийся без союзника дракон готов драться вместе с Бронгаром, давало видимость количества, и это было лучше, чем ничего, но Бронгар был уверен, что максимум, на что тот способен в бою – отвлечь на себя одного противника, и то ненадолго.

А он сам? Небольшого роста и веса по драконьим меркам, не слишком хорошо летающий _человек,_ для которого клыки, чешуя и крылья никогда не смогут стать мечом и щитом, - да еще и с голым брюхом. В бою его придется прикрывать. Как вообще прикрыть брюхо в воздухе? В Черном Пределе ему помогла большая пластина, но тогда его противники не были крылаты, а пластина, к тому же, занимает лапы.

Оставалось надеяться на то, что не все драконы любят хорошую битву, или, по крайней мере, не вступают в нее без необходимости, даже если противник не выглядит внушительно, и приспешники, те четверо или еще больше, просто не поддержат Наалотхаска все разом в критический момент; на то, что Бронгару не нравилось никогда, – уловки и расчет, - и на силу Крика. Особенно того, что могут Кричать только люди – в конце концов, Драконобой сбивал даже Алдуина.

И на пряди, подумал он, и эта мысль показалась ему чужой. На струи мира, пронзающие его и вмещающие в себя, ключи и двери.

На бой один на один – иначе шансов у него нет. Скорее всего, иногда Наалотхаск отказывается от своей «охраны», раз драконы не любят компанию друг друга, но Бронгару нужно было не одиночество Наалотхаска. Когда-то он убил Алдуина в Совнгарде, и драконы узнали об этом, и Бронгар смутно помнил тот толчок и легкость, легкий отзвук, похожий на эхо Крика, что пришел в мир с исчезновением его Пожирателя – и если это чувствовал он, будучи человеком, это чувствовали и все драконы.

Но Наалотхаск – не Алдуин. Бронгару нужен поединок один на один, а не с глазу на глаз.

Это должны видеть все.

Это должны знать все.

И ни у кого не должно остаться никаких сомнений.

Бронгар не был уверен в победе, вспоминая гигантскую, мощную летающую тварь с чешуей цвета полированной меди, но он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы победить. Убийца Партурнакса не будет больше сидеть на его горе, и не будет разрушать все, что удалось достичь Партурнаксу, и никто, вечность прятавшийся в тени Пожирателя Миров и его брата, выжидая удобное время для удара, не будет править другими драконами.

Не будет править армией, способной захватить целый континент, пусть даже тот населен драконоборцами.

Он заставит Наалотхаска у всех на виду принять этот бой, и он собирается победить.

В конце концов всегда бывает решающая битва.

\- Дии виингге... мои крылья... и голос твои, тури. Утх. Приказывай.

Бронгар разглядывал Бруазкрифа, сидящего перед ним – его невысокая для дракона фигура, казалось, состояла из острых линий; прозрачные потоки преломлялись на этих углах.

Бронгар моргнул, и все исчезло - кроме зеленого дракона, одного из тех, кого Дельфина называла «кровавыми»; и бурая маска засохшей крови покрывала его морду, как чешуя, и глаза не полыхали огнем, как у прочих чудовищ, а тлели, - не лесной пожар, но скрытое пламя торфяников, что могут гореть годами.

Не без затруднений – в некоторых местах пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Вультурьйола, - Бруазкриф рассказал подробнее о том, что произошло на Глотке Мира. Бронгар заинтересовался тем, что Клинки взяли в плен дракона по имени Сотхаашар – по крайней мере, именно это утверждал Наалотхаск.

Мог ли он соврать? Конечно. Но если нет, то что за храбрецы решились пленить дракона, и зачем они это сделали – им просто не давала покоя слава Олафа, или они преследовали иную цель? Конечно, Клинки были настоящими фанатиками, но Бронгар не представлял совсем, для чего им мог понадобиться живой дракон, не говоря о том, что он представлял очень слабо, что они вообще способны были это сделать. Убить – да, но удержать, оставив в живых… Он с внутренним содроганием вспомнил пятерых Клинков у костра и их участь – а ведь он сам сделал все, чтобы навредить им как можно меньше.

«Скорее всего, Наалотхаск видел схватку, но не ее окончание, - сказал Вультурьйол. – И Сотхаашар уже мертв, что и было целью этих смертных».

Его слова звучали разумно.

Группа Клинков, с Дельфиной и Эсберном или без них… это означало, что орден стал куда больше, чем он мог себе представить, да еще и за такой короткий срок. Но как они нашли этого дракона? О бесчинствах крылатого монстра, разорявшего деревни или охотившегося на скот, Бронгар в последнее время не слышал, а без жалоб людей, видевших дракона, найти его, не смотря на размеры, непросто - разве что случайно наткнувшись.

Бронгар вдруг понял, что он не помнит, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он оказался заключен в эту ужасную шкуру. Несколько дней? Неделя? Сколько он провел под землей?

\- Сотхаашар следовал Пути? – спросил Бронгар у Одавинга, усилием воли заставляя себя не думать о глупостях.

\- Ге, - хмыкнул тот. – И улетел к Партурнаксу одним из первых. Вообще Сотхаашар был… миндосаал… умным. Миндосаал, нуз мей. Слишком любил думать. Такие часто мейе, - Одавинг щелкнул хвостом, покосившись на Вультурьйола, пытавшегося, судя по всему, объяснить Бруазкрифу разницу между тамриэльскими словами «сон» и «смерть».

\- А на людей он охотился? Или на скот? И где он жи… где были его угодья?

\- К северо-востоку от Монавен, неплохие земли, но небольшие. Я за ним не следил, но дреени миндок, тури. Зу’у сеик, с него бы сталось летать к Партурнаксу не потому, что Партурнакс был зиистсеулфаае… диистсеулфаае после изгнания Пожирателя Миров.

Бронгар поразмыслил над этим.

Наалотхаск, если судить об этом по тому, что рассказал Бруазкриф, заставил других задуматься о людях и их силе, упомянув пленение Сотхаашара. Если бы он знал, что Наалотхаск соврал, то, возможно, он на какие-то мгновения ошеломил бы этой новостью остальных и поколебал ненадолго уверенность в том, что с новым хозяином Глотки Мира следует драться бок о бок.

И как бы ни было мало это время, за него вполне можно было бы успеть заставить Наалотхаска принять бой. Один на один. Перед всеми.

Большего ему было и не нужно.

Но, если подумать, стал бы Наалотхаск врать всем остальным, зная, что обман легко раскрыть?

Мысли утекали сквозь пальцы, как речные струи, сплескиваясь друг с другом, путаясь и пересекаясь. 

Бронгар, не выдержав этой бессильной неопределенности, фыркнул – раз, другой, третий, а потом оглушительно рявкнул; Одавинг отшатнулся, качнувшись на лапах, Вультурьйол мгновенно повернул голову, а Бруазкриф с каким-то отупением посмотрел в его сторону.

\- Алдусил? – спросил Вультурьйол очень осторожно.

\- Ты, - рыкнул Бронгар. – Ты знаешь Наалотхаска. Стал бы он врать насчет Сотхаашара?

\- Это возможно, - ответил Вультурьйол, тщательно выговаривая слова. – Но… дозволишь ли сказать вслух… мне кажется, что его суть ближе к тому, чтобы солгать не насчет смерти Сотхаашара, но насчет его убийц. Убийцы, - прибавил он после паузы, увидев, как Бронгар удивленно дернул хвостом.

\- То есть – он убил его сам?

\- Он… мог это сделать.

Одавинг, подумав, мрачно кивнул:

\- Наалик лир. 

Бронгару показалось, что впереди снова забрезжил свет.

\- Интересно, что на это скажут все остальные, когда услышат, - фыркнул он и развернулся; сгибы крыльев сбивали и без того утоптанный снег, обнажая камни. 

\- Доказать это не будет очень легко, если это и так, - продолжил Вультурьйол так же тщательно и осторожно. – И… прости мою дерзость, алдусил, но…

– Если найдем драконий скелет с перегрызенной шеей – легко. Следы вон на тех костях заметны очень хорошо.

\- А если Наалотхаск убил его Криком?

Бронгар прищурился, и Вультурьйол не договорил фразу, понизив голос на последних звуках, пока тот не сошел на нет.

\- К тому же, - Бронгар махнул хвостом, указывая им на бескрылый скелет, - я плохо знаю ваше племя, но _вот это_ вряд ли порадует даже кого-то из вас. Мне нужно… мне нужно собрать всех, и Наалотхаска в том числе… и немного времени после. И я его получу.

«Тварь в пару раз крупнее и тяжелее меня, сытая и здоровая, без ран и увечий, с умением Кричать, которое отмечает даже Одавинг, и отлично держаться в воздухе».

\- Времени? Тиид?

_Хороший голос, неплохие крылья. Плохо выходит вверх при прямых потоках, но повороты при любом ветре даже я не сделаю лучше._

\- Чтобы сразиться с ним, - буднично продолжил Бронгар. – Но я хочу, чтобы это видели все. Одавинг, где в Скайриме самые сложные и яростные ветра?

\- На Монавен, - ответил тот, поразмыслив. – Если не в бурю… то на Монавен и на берегу.

\- Бруазкриф? – Бронгар повернулся к кровавому дракону, и тот вскинулся всем телом:

\- Ге, тури. Крылья и голос.

\- Именно они мне и потребуются. Ты должен облететь всех и сказать, что я велю им вечером явиться на Глотку Мира - Монавен, так вы ее зовете. Скажи им, что сделал Наалотхаск. Скажи им о твоем союзнике. Скажи им о Довакине. И прилетай вместе с ними.

Бруазкриф кивнул молча; Бронгар видел в его глазах пламя, и этот огонь был тише, темнее и глубже, чем тот, каким обычно горели глаза поверженных им чудовищ.

Он взлетел с места в одно движение; воздух, подкинувший его, ушел под его крыльями вверх, почти не тронув снега.

***

Вультурьйол поднялся высоко в небо, перевернулся в воздухе, сложил и вновь раскрыл крылья, чтобы снизиться и на полном ходу повернуть – но сразу же потерял равновесие и забарахтался, размахивая хвостом и перебирая лапами; длинный певучий звук, рожденный ветром в пластинах его металлических крыльев, был слышен даже издалека.

Одавинг смеялся так, что чуть не потерял собственный поток, скользнув вниз.

_\- Весеннее небо, болтун! Ну почему Бруазкриф не увидел этого прежде, чем улететь! Какая жалость, что никто об этом не узнает!_

Вультурьйол издал рычание, смешанное с фырканьем, и тонкие струйки пара хлынули из стыков чешуин у него на шее, быстро рассеянные ветром; он собирался ответить, но следующий поток ударил его прямо в морду, и он захлопал крыльями, как голубь, сорвавшийся с городской крыши.

На этом, довольно высоком уровне неба ветер был свеж и силен, и Бронгар с одобрением глядел на быстро летящие облака, проносящиеся почти вплотную над ними, и надеялся, что к вечеру он только усилится.

\- Двемерский металл легче драконьей кости, даже без чешуи, - сказал он Вультурьйолу, заглушаемый хохотом Одавинга. – Но, похоже, тяжелее перепонок. Прикладывай меньше усилий к левой части, а на новом крыле и кромке второго просто своди в меньшую сторону.

\- Благодарю, - с трудом ответил Вультурьйол, борясь с ветром; но Бронгар заметил, что он бросил на него странный взгляд. – Боюсь, я несколько... это непривычно. Я подсчитал усилия, но эта... этот магический предмет в грудине вносит свои изменения, когда я чувствую ветер. Возможно, потому... - слова его сошлись с коротким, плавным звоном металла – Вультурьйол раздвинул пластины между верхних пальцев левого крыла, и его тело с видимым напряжением выровнялось.

\- Теперь я чувствую ветер прямо под этой... чешуей, - прибавил он, и по выражению его морды трудно было понять, усилия ли это от борьбы с ветром, или скрытое раздражение, смешанное с испугом.

\- Говорят, двемеры просто ушли, - сказал Бронгар, помолчав, и Вультурьйол с изумлением взглянул на него, отвлекшись от своей проблемы. – А драконы живут вечно. Может, ты еще их встретишь когда-нибудь, и тогда уж вытрясешь всю душу за свои крылья и свое заточение.

\- Он скорее заболтает их до упаду, - фыркнул Одавинг, поднявшийся справа; коротким щелчком хвоста он задел пластину на лапе Вультурьйола, и та отозвалась гулом, но с полета это дракона не сбило – тот скрытый небесный дар, что Акатош вложил драконам и птицам, брал свое, стоило Вультурьйолу перестать пытаться применять его к воспоминаниям о прежнем теле.

Он только коротко усмехнулся, и усмешка перешла в улыбку, скрывающую ровно столько же острых зубов.

\- Истинно, алдусил... я задам первые вопросы голосом, но когда узнаю все, мне отрадой будет перейти на Крик.

\- Фро, тинваакин, да ты уже неплохо держишься на ветру... для сборной поделки, - Одавинг мотнул головой, оскалясь такой же улыбкой. – Вумаатум?

\- Вукренмаатум. 

Но выражение морды Вультурьйола не стало мрачнее, а пластины на крыльях вновь раскрылись и сразу же сжались, и он резко свернул вниз вслед за Одавингом, с заминкой повторяя в воздухе странную фигуру.

Бронгар фыркнул, выдохнув теплый пар, и пристальнее вгляделся в изломанную горами землю под собой. Останки Сотхаашара могли лежать где угодно, необязательно на территории его угодий, - путь к Глотке Мира тоже нельзя было оставлять без внимания, а то, что последователи Пути могли охотиться на «общих» землях, делало шанс найти их еще меньше. Возможно, им стоило разделиться... или просто оставить эту затею, если до вечера они ничего не найдут. Это знание было бы выигрышной костью, но если его не будет, размышлял Бронгар, то придется просто справиться без него.

Его мрачность истаивала, как плоть мертвого дракона.

Он знал, что нужно делать, и он знал, что сделает это.

_В конце концов всегда бывает..._

Земля внизу была яркой и болезненно четкой, как карта Клинков, и его глаза различали не только цвета и формы, но и оттенки снега по его холоду и живых существ по их теплу. 

И Бронгар не сразу понял, что то, что он заметил, существует на самом деле, ибо обширное пятно копошащейся, раздробленной жизни внизу, у почти сплошной стены скал, перепутанными гнездами тянувшихся до этого, было странно искажено по сравнению с теми, что он видел раньше.

\- Тури, - гаркнул Одавинг, бросая свои игры и собираясь мгновенно, как разбуженный зверь. – Внизу!..

Небо выгнулось дугой, качнувшись, но для того, чтобы смять его, у Крика с земли не хватило силы.

Замелькали вспышки магии – синие разряды, оранжевые потоки и шары, ледяные вихри, - и воздух встряхнул драконий рев.

Вультрьйол прокричал что-то, чего Бронгар не разобрал – может быть, ругнулся, может, хотел предупредить, - но он уже сложил крылья и ринулся вниз.

Пятно развалилось на составные части, осветившиеся с краев – лохматые, изорванные пряди силились соединиться и вновь распадались, и из-под них и сквозь них сочилась темно-зеленая, шевелящаяся гниль, смешанная со сверкающей, тысячью глаз мигающей тьмой.

Белый дракон, лежавший на спине в центре круга из камней и древесных стволов, хрипло взревел еще раз, дернув хвостом – тот сбил с ног человека в странной алой робе, одного из полудюжины, стоявших кругом за камнями, но тотчас же по прорехе коротким всплеском прошлась странного цвета волшебная молния и исчезла в земле, скрывавшей дракона.

Его закопали заживо, понял Бронгар, оставив сверху только голову, шею, хвост и крылья, растянув в подобие остроугольной магической руны –

– и прибив камнями сверху.

Белый дракон раскрыл пасть в крике, взглянув в небо, но не издал ни звука – все вокруг качнулось, и Бронгар увидел в ужасе, что клыки лежащего залеплены тьмой и гнилью, и молния, что пробежала по опустевшему месту, лишь линия в клубке странной и больной, нечеловеческой смеси, одновременно целой и вывернутой наизнанку, мягкой и угловатой, извивающейся и ползущей.

_\- Фус Ро Да!_

Тьма исчезла, растворившись в воздухе вместе с прядями, и Бронгар пролетел так низко, как мог, сшибив хвостом одну из толстых деревянных стволов-подпорок и зацепив зубами устоявшего под Криком мага в алой робе – на него глянула на мгновение искореженная личина, маска из дерева, отблеск гнили, шевелящейся во тьме, и он сомкнул зубы с содроганием и гневом, но без капли сожаления.

\- Прочь! – рявкнул он, и выдохнул не поток холода, но бурю, сестру тех, какими славится Скайрим.

Где-то сбоку мелькнул сияющий отблеск – Вультурьйол пронесся, как молния, выплюнув Крик, и ледяной шип без вреда скользнул по броне на его груди; один из людей в робе упал, и голова его, скрытая отростками маски, вместе с частью плеч отлетела, ударившись о камень, срезанная, будто мечом; могучий поток пламени поглотил камни с той стороны, и вопли людей – людей ли? – тонули в звуках призыва магических тварей, и рождающихся заклинаний, и хруста щитов, похожих на костяной, и града проклятий, перемежаемых незнакомым Бронгару словом, похожим на драконье. 

Он сел на траву, прижавшись к ней брюхом и ощетинившись, выставив шипы на спине, и разодрал пополам одного из прыгнувших на него магов Криком, а второго отбросил ударом согнутого крыла – взмах его кривого, незнакомого вида ножа оставил на перепонке длинную рваную метку.

Все тело Бронгара пронзила вдруг жуткая боль, словно внутри ворочалась иглистая змея, хвост которой кончался в его хвосте, голова поднималась в мозг, а ядовитые клыки погружены были в глаза; он взревел так, что земля под ним дрогнула, и зеленая гниль вновь поползла в воздух, закручиваясь в физически немыслимые петли.

Звон меча, соединенный с искрящимся броском магической молнии, ударил его по ушам наотмашь, вспышкой гнева вырывая из этой боли и страха, и Бронгар увидел прямо перед собой мага, державшего кинжал и поднимающего другую руку в странном жреческом жесте; рука его от кисти до плеча была прикрыта броней, какой Бронгар до сих пор не видел, но сущность которой трудно было не узнать. Драконья чешуя, выцветшая от очень долгой носки.

Или выцветшая раньше, седая еще тогда, когда ее носил настоящий владелец.

Бронгар клацнул челюстями, делая резкий выпад, и, схватив мага, разгрыз его, как пес разгрызает тонкую кость.

Свист стали, сплетенной с молнией, вновь прозвенел в воздухе, и тотчас же за этим последовал рев раненого дракона.

И Бронгар узнал первый звук, столько раз на его памяти предшествовавший второму; столько раз рождавший второй под его ударом.

Не веря своим ушам, он развернулся на звук одним нелепым прыжком, обрушившись на траву сгибами крыльев, - после короткой драки ему было неожиданно дурно, его мутило, и он чувствовал себя усталым; с каким удовольствием бы он сейчас вздремнул часок-другой – просто чтобы больше ничего не слушать, ни о чем не думать, ничего не решать.

_Спят ли драконы?_

Меч, подумал Бронгар, и странное ощущение исчезло.

Меч.

Темноволосый юноша в странной, незнакомой Бронгару легкой броне, сверкающей, как лед, развернулся, мгновенно уходя влево, и опустил меч, вонзая его сквозь перепонку крыла к сердцу своего противника.

И удар Клинков достиг бы цели, если бы драконье крыло было затянуто перепонкой, а не забрано лепестками двемерского металла.

Лезвие со звоном скользнуло вниз, не причинив вреда, но синие искры, обвивавшие клинок, охватили двемерский металл и разом пронеслись по всей «броне».

Движений Вультурьйола это не замедлило, а вот юноша потерял несколько мгновений, ошеломленный тем, что прием его не сработал, и если бы дракон-машина лучше умел управляться с новым телом, юноша в следующий момент встретил бы свою смерть – но так он только увернулся от зубов, перекатившись по земле, и подставил скрытый льдистой броней бок острой, измазанной в крови кромке крыла; соприкосновение их выбило не меньше искр, чем испускала волшебная молния.

Бронгар знал этого юношу-Клинка.

Он был одним из тех, кто сидел у костра возле развалин Храма. Кто заступался за фальшивого ученика мага по имени Нори Хейнар, если это имя, конечно, тоже не было ложью. Кто не погиб – Бронгар запоздало вспомнил, что даже не подумал проверить его тело, хотя открытых ран на нем не было, как и крови. 

И он знал его меч.

Этот Клинок держал в руках Бич драконов.

\- Стой! – закричал Бронгар; привкус человеческой крови во рту и это слово всколыхнули память, потянувшись прядями во тьму – костер, развалины храма, битва. – Стой! Ты! Я тебя помню! Вультурьйол, вверх – оставь его!

Вультурьйол, хлопнув крыльями, поднялся в воздух, крикнув Одавингу, терзавшему с той стороны камней мага и отбивавшегося хвостом и крылом от незнакомой Бронгару девушки в такой же льдистой броне, что-то по-драконьи; тот, помедлив, выплюнул изгрызенный труп и тоже взлетел, огрызнувшись на девушку Криком силы напоследок.

Юноша, тяжело дыша, развернулся, выставив вперед меч; его лицо было испачкано кровью.

\- Я тебя помню, – выдохнул Бронгар. – Ты – Клинок! А это - Бич драконов! Это меч Довакина!

Юноша замер; пальцы его едва заметно переместились, удобнее сжимая рукоять.

\- Это меч всякого, чей долг – убивать чудовищ, - проговорил он наконец; его голос был юным, а дыхание – сбившимся, но в тоне не было страха. - Я тоже тебя помню, дракон, и я помню, что ты сделал.

\- Это меч Довакина! – взревел Бронгар. – _Мой_ меч!

\- Такой клинок носит каждый, кто причисляет себя к нашему Ордену, - кривая улыбка, исказившая его лицо, слабо подходила и возрасту его, и виду; Бронгар увидел, что девушка, с которой дрался до этого Одавинг, молодая имперка, неслышно подошла почти за спину юноше, искусно прячась в тенях. Она тоже показалась ему знакомой, но он никак не мог вспомнить, точно ли видел ее где-то, или это только наваждение, одно из многих за последние дни. – Хочешь сказать, что ты тоже Клинок, дракон?

Бич драконов заискрил, отзываясь на гнев держащего его – Бронгар знал каждую деталь его лезвия и рукояти, его вес и длину, и помнил, как магия, наполнявшая его, отвечала на все побуждения мгновенно.

И его присвоил мальчишка, слюнявый щенок, молокосос, не умеющий и не способный; вор, нашедший и разграбивший его тайник. Забравший Бич драконов, лучшее оружие на свете.

 _Его_ оружие.

Да он держал одноручный меч _двумя руками!_

\- Я _и есть Довакин,_ \- прошипел Бронгар, припадая к земле. – _Я – Довакин, а не дракон, я человек, превращенный магией, и это мое оружие. Ты мне не враг, но если ты…_

\- Я не знаю драконьих слов, - судорожно выдохнул юноша, снова перемещая пальцы на рукояти – всполох искр вновь обвил лезвие. – Я не понимаю тебя…

Он быстро глянул вбок; девушка, шагнувшая из теней, коротко кивнула, словно подтверждая какой-то прежний уговор.

\- …и прошло то время, когда люди должны были вас понимать.

Они прыгнули на него одновременно.

Бронгар с каким-то отупением уклонился влево, пропуская девушку; мир зазвучал, как натянутая струна, и пряди заскользили по чешуе, пропуская его; он поднырнул под них, а потом вскинул крылья, и потоки подхватили и крылья, и все тело.

Двое выживших магов в алых робах подбежали к Клинкам, хватая их за руки и что-то крича; звуки сплетались в тусклые, тонкие потоки, а изображение сместилось, расплываясь. Бронгар неосторожно качнул головой, и исчезло все – и пряди, и Клинки с магами; он успел заметить алый всплеск, похожий на мелькнувшую полу мантии, вплотную к сплошному скальному обрыву, но и только.

\- Забились в нору, как дохлая дор! – рявкнул Одавинг, секундой позже приземлившись у обрыва и с силой ударив по ней хвостом – камень отозвался гулом, словно был частично пуст внутри, сверху сорвалось несколько булыжников. – Вытащить их, тури?

Бронгар вскинул голову, разглядывая высокий скальный обрыв, подпирающий начавшее краснеть небо.

Солнце садилось.

\- Нет времени, - угрюмо ответил он, как ни хотел сказать обратное.

Сейчас времени не было, но впереди его было много.

Он еще поймет, кто эти маги в искаженных масках, и поквитается с двумя Клинками.

Он еще вернет свой меч.

Но сначала надо вернуть свое тело.

За его спиной что-то рухнуло с тяжелым грохотом – белый дракон, выбравшийся из земли и магических пут, всем весом ударил об один из высоких камней круга, и тот упал на землю, задев соседний и заставив его покоситься.

\- Рутх! – выплюнул дракон и встряхнулся; его чешуя была испачкана землей и местами - запекшейся кровью. Рядом сидел Вультурьйол – судя по земле, забившейся в пластины, он помогал сородичу.

\- Нокс хи, - белый дракон посмотрел на Бронгара и Одавинга. – Спасибо. Вультурьйол сказал мне. Стоило догадаться. Даже Нальковен не сумел бы так лететь, как ты в тот раз.

Он говорил отрывисто, и голос его был более сухим, чем у Одавинга, но и более низким; на тамриэльском он говорил неожиданно чисто для своего племени.

Бронгар вспомнил белого, с жемчужным отливом дракона, от которого он ускользнул, когда нес на спине поддельного ученика мага. Но о человеке дракон почему-то умолчал, и Бронгар был благодарен ему за это.

\- Сотхаашар? – спросил он, зная ответ, и тот кивнул. – Если ты знаешь обо мне, то, быть может, знаешь уже и о Партурнаксе?

\- К сожалению, - отозвался дракон так же отрывисто. – Наалотхаск. Жаль, что я не догадался раньше и в этот раз.

Бронгар открыл было пасть, чтобы задать самый важный сейчас для себя вопрос, но запнулся и одернул себя.

\- Почему Клинки напали? – спросил он вместо этого. – Ты убивал людей? И эти… маги – кто-нибудь видел их раньше?

\- Нет. Смертные имеют разум, как и мы. Путь разрешает убивать только добычу. Нет, я не видел, и я не знаю, что они делали. Я не знаю магию смертных. Я собирался прилететь на Монавен, но была струн. Буря. Я сел в скалах, чтобы ее переждать. Ненадолго. Малтиид. 

Он покачал головой, не скрывая горечь.

\- Малтиид.

\- Не хочешь рассказать то же самое всем остальным? – спросил Бронгар.

\- Я не против того, чтобы сказать, - Сотхаашар поскреб землю когтистой лапой, и когти на ней тоже были белыми. – Но я не против и Крикнуть.

Он посмотрел на Бронгара, и тому стало неудобно под внимательным, испытующим взглядом, – Одавинг был прав, невольно подумал он.

\- Ты собираешься убить Наалотхаска? – спросил Сотхаашар прямо. – С Вультурьйолом и твоим слугой?

\- Моим союзником, - поправил Бронгар, и прибавил коротко:

\- Да.

Поразмыслив секунду, Сотхаашар, ученик Партурнакса, кивнул, и Бронгар отчего-то вспомнил Эсберна и Дельфину – жалкие остатки ордена Клинков, который был мертв до последних лет, ибо все признавали, что один или двое – не орден; и вспомнил то, что они сделали всего за несколько месяцев, двое людей, которым Девять отмерили такой же срок жизни, как всем остальным людям.

Возможно, Седобородые когда-нибудь снова заселят Высокий Хротгар.

***

Небо было почти чистым – высокий ветер разгонял облака, потоки воздуха рвались вверх, смешиваясь и растекаясь, и краски оранжевого закатного неба только изредка разбавлялись золотым и розовым – тонкая и полупрозрачная, формой схожая с чешуей облачная дымка, раскрашенная снизу закатом, парила почти неподвижно где-то на верхнем крае неба, в той равнодушной, холодной высоте, куда редко поднимаются даже драконы.

\- А если Наалотхаск не прилетит? Вряд ли он вернулся в свои угодья. Не похоже. Аалкоз. Но вдруг. Или если он испугался.

Бронгар думал об этом, и одна эта мысль его злила.

\- Если так, я знаю его имя, - угрюмо сказал он, - и призову его на бой, Крикнув в небо.

Вультурьйол издал странный звук – будь он человеком, Бронгар решил бы, что он кашлянул, прочищая горло.

\- Не сочтите мои речи за дерзость, алдусил... но если вы позволите сказать вслух... боюсь, драконы… мы… мы так не делаем, и от рассвета мира мне известен только один скудоумец, который мчится, сломя крылья, на любой звук своего имени. И это не Наалотхаск.

\- Фро, тинваакин, вен сумаа зу'у хон?

Опасения Бронгара не оправдались.

Он видел столько драконов зараз только однажды, и тоже – на Глотке Мира, когда вернулся туда после победы над Алдуином, но тогда они ревели, повторяя весть о падении, и носились кругами в воздухе, а теперь большинство сидели на камнях, не взлетая, и только вполголоса переговаривались.

И с содроганием он заметил среди них, на той же вершине, возле эбонитовой жилы, где он в последний раз говорил с Партурнаксом, сверкание чешуи, блестящей, как начищенная медь.

Холод и ярость боролись в его рассудке, и мир плясал вокруг, как в Черном Пределе; стоило изменить угол взгляда – и он распадался на пряди, стоило моргнуть, - и он становился прежним.

«Будь у меня сейчас было прежнее тело и меч, - подумал он невольно, - у Наалотхаска не было бы даже надежды».

Ему пришлось повиснуть в воздухе, держась на ветру, напротив вершины – если бы он сел, то вынужден бы был задрать голову, а Бронгар не собирался этого делать.

 _\- Посмотрите только, полудохлому смертному хватило храбрости заявиться сюда в украденной шкуре, даже дыра на брюхе до сих пор осталась,_ \- протянул Наалотхаск громко и, поглядев на Бронгара, поморщился:

\- Весеннее небо, не говори мне в уши, что не понимаешь наш язык!

Бронгар заметил, что глаза его противника раскрылись шире, а хвост едва заметно дернулся, когда Наалотхаск глянул куда-то поверх него, и почувствовал вдруг, как изменились потоки, а ветер сменил свой тон, как меняет он его, переходя от древних снегов к звенящему, листовому металлу. Кто-то повис у него за спиной, тихо говоря что-то по-тамриэльски, - повторяя слова Наалотхаска.

Но Бронгар едва его расслышал.

Перед глазами у него все плыло от ярости.

Желтая тварь развалилась на вершине Глотки Мира, принадлежавшей Партурнаксу, так, будто лежала тут уже сотню лет, и вела себя точно так же.

Желтая тварь, убившая Партурнакса.

\- Последнего дракона, - выплюнул Бронгар, - который сказал мне это, я вышвырнул в Бездну, а он говорил погромче, чем ты. 

Он отшатнулся в воздухе, хлопнув крыльями, подавшись назад всем весом, чтобы лучше видеть всю вершину горы.

Он презирал всех, кто лепился к камню и льду, во все глаза глядя на него.

\- Эй, вы! – проревел он. – Слышали, что сделал убийца Партурнакса? Может, поможете Пагсолфайду снова взлететь?

Двое неуверенно снялись с места; Бронгар напрягся, но они не собирались нападать, держась в отдалении и летая плавными, широкими кругами; ему не пришло в голову ничего иного, кроме того, что они перепугались до дрожи.

\- Это их не пугает, - лениво проговорил Наалотхаск, но в его голосе появилась напряженная нота. – Тебе неоткуда знать, что творил когда-то Алдуин, но мы знаем.

\- Ты _говорил, что мы сами выбираем свой путь!_ – прорычал кто-то снизу; слева от Бронгара взлетел Бруазкриф, на его морде в кровяной маске застыла страшная гримаса. – _И что Алдуин был скован пророчеством, но_ ты-то _и правда выбрал свой путь сам, и Путем Голоса он не был! И если ты думаешь, что нам неоткуда это знать, то ошибаешься!_

Тихий голос Вультурьйола, повторявшего чужие слова, потонул в рычании, и Наалотхаск улыбнулся, оскалив зубы. 

_\- Ну, что надумал, Охотник?.._

_\- Разбери свои кости на корм добыче сам, немой червяк, или Довакин тебе с этим поможет!_

_\- Как жаль, Одавинг, как жаль…_ \- он взглянул вверх, и оскал его застыл, выглядя неестественно даже для крылатого чудовища. - _Мир, огонь, небо, Сотхаашар, рад видеть, что твое небо весеннее._

_\- Спасибо. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты смотрел на меня с неба, а я лежал на земле под путам Клинков, окликнув тебя, как брата Пути. Если помнишь. И не планировал видеть свое небо весенним в ближайший срок, особенно когда ты просто улетел оттуда._

Драконы переговаривались оживленнее; ровный шум гудящей, чуждой речи окутал Глотку Мира. Почти все были изумлены, увидев и услышав Сотхаашара, и в воздух вдруг поднялись еще пятеро; Наалотхаск бросил на них такой взгляд, что, будь этот взгляд Криком, все пятеро уже сгорели бы прямо в воздухе.

\- Я вызываю тебя на бой, Наалотхаск, - крикнул Бронгар, пытаясь помешать ветру, и его голос прогремел в снегах и льду, как буря. – Если ты не боишься человека!

 _\- Опомнитесь,_ \- голос Наалотхаска смел шум, истирая его в пыль, и закружился в поднятой буре, сцепившись с ней, как пес. - _Смертные воины пленили Сотхаашара, и смертные перестали почитать нас, а ныне убивают раз за разом. А что теперь? Чего вы хотите? Им мало будет забирать наши угодья, как этому… довакину, им мало будет забирать наши кости, они будут обдирать нас, как довакин – Нальковена, чтобы забрать еще и наше небо?_

 _\- Нальковен погиб давно,_ \- прорычал Одавинг, - _Хватит пищать свои гнилые слова. Дерись клыками, коли Отец Времен не дал тебе голоса даже такого, чтобы перекричать кузнечика!_

_\- Опомнитесь!_

Наалотхаск поднялся, вставая на лапы; поднимая свое тело целиком, начиная с плеч, и Бронгар невольно отметил еще раз, каким большим был его противник.

Но то, что отметило это, было сухим и расчетливым чувством, чутьем в бою, смешанным теперь с рассудком и холодом, поднимавшим пряди бок о бок с яростью, похожей на огонь, и оно отмечало каждый шип, каждый коготь и каждое движение.

\- Значит, ты хочешь боя, йор, - Наалотхаск, оглядевшись напоследок, ударил крыльями, и пласты снега упали с вершины, погребя под собой партурнаксову Стену и накрыв нескольких не успевших отшатнуться драконов, сидевших ниже. - И ты уверен, что искусен в нем.

\- Спроси у Алдуина, - процедил Бронгар, не двигаясь с места. Он почти не чувствовал ни ветра, ни своего тела – легкие потоки наполняли его, удерживая крылья.

– Пусть будет так. Но Бруазкриф не так уж неправ. Чтобы победить Первого из сотворенных, тебе понадобилась сила пророчества… а я победил Второго потому, что был сильнее сам.

У Бронгара даже дыхание перехватило от этой возмутительной лжи, но Наалотхаск уже взлетел, и вместе с ним в воздух взвились еще несколько драконов, а ветер разрезало Криками, сжимая небо. Бронгар успел увидеть серо-синюю, полосатую чешую, мелькнувшую сбоку, прежде чем ее сбил зеленый всполох, налетев со всего размаха и сцепившись клык к клыку; огненный шквал, обрушенный Одавингом на кого-то, кого он не видел, и услышать тонкий, неестественный визг металла, столкнувшегося с чужой чешуей.

Потом его самого отбросило назад, и если бы не чутье и скорость, позволившие ему развернуться боком к волне силы, рожденной глоткой Наалотхаска, та разорвала бы ему беззащитное брюхо, как когда-то его собственный Крик разрывал и сминал драугров и бандитов.

Бронгар взлетел выше, Крикнул, целясь немного левее того места, где сейчас был Наалотхаск, и сразу же сам ушел в эту сторону; Крик зацепил часть крыла метнувшегося к нему противника, но это почти не замедлило его. Крутанувшись в воздухе и ударив хвостом, Наалотхаск не только выровнялся, но и совершенно неожиданно оказался очень близко, клацнув зубами в какой-то ладони от бока Бронгара.

Он действительно хорошо летал.

\- Диноксейорре, - прорычал Наалотхаск, ударив лапами, и Бронгару снова пришлось вывернуться, кувыркнувшись в воздухе; на мгновение он увидел свалку ниже – там друг с другом, утопая в буране, пламени и Криках, дрался почти десяток драконов.

Значит, его соратникам приходилось несладко.

Он выдохнул холод прямо в длинный поток ветра, и крылья Наалотхаска на секунду свело; Бронгар упал вниз, попытавшись взять вправо, но сразу же почувствовал, как бок взорвался болью – его достали чужие клыки.

Все небо было свернуто и перекручено десятками Криков; Бронгар взвыл, не видя и не чувствуя, куда лететь.

_И никто не может спастись бегством, когда…_

Пряди, зазвенев, натянулись – перепутанный клубок, дрожащий от сил, светящихся в нем. Бронгар скользнул вперед, выпрямляя несколько из них всем телом, и почти вертикально взлетел вверх.

Рядом раздался омерзительный режущий звук, будто плоть вспороли ножом; пряди выгорали под каплями крови из его разорванного бока.

Наалотхаск не отставал.

Они поднимались выше и выше, и пряди тускнели в небе, а ветер, чей свист начал слышать теперь Бронгар, становился все яростнее.

Они летели по спирали, закручивая и коверкая ее, подрезая и обходя друг друга, обмениваясь Криками, как ударами мечей, и Бронгару приходилось быть вдвое быстрее и увертливее, чтобы только отражать атаки, не подставляя уязвимое брюхо; его крылья начали побаливать от усилий, бок свербило болью, и в воздухе оставался, падая вниз, след из мелких кровавых капель; с каждым взмахом вверх Бронгар чувствовал, что его глотка начинает неметь, а воздух вокруг – становиться все более тощим.

_\- Йор За Фрул!_

Синее марево, оставившее его почти безголосым, врезалось в Наалотхаска, не успевшего уклониться, и Бронгар невольно замер, повиснув в воздухе, как и его противник, бездумно глядевший на него.

\- Думал, меня это остановит? – тихим, охрипшим голосом спросил Наалотхаск. – Ты правда думал, что _я_ не знаю о смерти?

И в следующее мгновение он в один взмах преодолел расстояние до Бронгара, впившись зубами ему в шею.

\- Ты думал, что я о ней _не знаю?_ \- его слова были смесью рычания и воя, и зубы, терзавшие чешую и плоть, делали их еще неразборчивее; вцепиться в шею противника Бронгар не мог, потому что не мог вытянуть собственную, сжатую в тисках чужих зубов, а лапы его бессильно дергались, пытаясь то ли защитить брюхо, то ли нанести врагу хоть пару царапин.

В ушах зазвенело, и этот звон показался ему таким же знакомым, как девушка-имперка, и юный Клинок, и ветреный день на Ведьмином плато.

_Дова иногда умирают._

И эта тварь умрет так же, как Партурнакс.

Бронгар прищурился, вылавливая пряди, а потом сомкнул крылья.

Наалотхаск быстро понял, что произошло, но сделать он ничего не мог – только драть когтями брюхо Бронгара, чтобы он расцепил свою хватку, - но тот извернулся так, чтобы скорее прижиматься боком к шипам на чужой спине, чем к лапам.

Земля приближалась со страшной скоростью, а пряди текли легко и невесомо, не ускоряя и не замедляя хода, перемешивая оттенки, - струи воды в равнинной реке.

\- Глупец! – прохрипел Наалотхаск, разомкнув челюсти. – Мы оба разобьемся!

\- Нет, - ответил Бронгар. – Только ты.

Потоки у самой земли были прямыми, и выйти из пике было очень трудно. Когда до нее осталось где-то с полсотни шагов, Бронгар с силой отшвырнул от себя Наалотхаска, а сам скользнул вверх, ныряя между прядями и выворачивая крылья.

Потоки поддались с усилием, почти с неохотой; он всем телом, всем разумом и всей душой ощутил, сколько на самом деле весят казавшиеся невесомыми речные струи, и исполинский вес этот, все ключи и все двери, потянулся в обратную сторону, утаскиваемый его крыльями.

Раздался громоподобный треск, словно полотнище длиной во весь Скайрим натянулось и затрещало, разрываемое по швам, и пряди качнулись все разом – 

но устояли.

Бронгар взлетал выше; пряди соскользнули с его чешуи, и чудовищный вес исчез; он глянул вниз, где те драконы, что решились драться, прекратили свой бой и теперь висели в воздухе, задрав головы и разевая пасти.

«Почему я ничего не слышу», - подумал он с вялым удивлением, и только потом заметил желто-медное, танцующее сияние, тянувшееся к нему все это время снизу - сперва тонкой нитью, а затем обхватившее сплошным потоком огней – безмолвие, ожидание, и заря мира, и угроза, что привыкла таиться, и смятение, не похожее ни на что.

***

Острый, терпкий запах эбонита смешивался с тонкими оттенками снега и снежных ветров, стягивающихся к Глотке Мира со всего Скайрима, и Бронгар, сидевший на ее вершине, твердо упираясь в снег лапами и сгибами крыльев, не мог не думать о том, что Партурнакс, живший здесь так долго, привык к этой смеси запахов, и, должно быть, по незаметной даже другим драконам разнице мог отличить ветра с разных краев страны. Он, основавший монашеский орден аскетов, не делающих разницы из расы и вида, умел смотреть в небо, как никто другой. 

Бок Бронгара стал затягиваться, и кровь почти не капала больше на снега Глотки Мира; шея все еще болела, но клыки Наалотхаска, судя по всему, не вошли глубоко, сдерживаемые чешуей, или не задели ничего важного. Осталось только поесть и выждать, и тело залечит себя само.

Видел и слышал он теперь тоже отлично и даже немного жалел об этом – драконы подняли почти такой же вой и рев, как когда он разделался с Алдуином; только теперь в их воплях звучало его собственное имя с растянутой «а» в конце.

Он оглядывал их всех – бронзовых и зеленых, белых и синих, с оттенками и узорами на крыльях и теле, с прямыми и витыми рогами, торчавшими «короной» и по двое; он видел полосатого Малротвайда, приземлившегося у большого камня ниже и пытавшегося зализать рану на боку; видел блеск двемерских пластин, сверкавших на груди и крыльях Вультурьйола, собравшему возле себя нескольких драконов и что-то им объяснявшего, - должно быть, про свое исчезновение; видел короткохвостого "кровавого" дракона, парившего в отдалении, и к бурой засохшей крови на его морде прибавилась свежая - на всем теле; видел белого Сотхаашара, в молчании и одиночестве сидевшего перед Стеной Партурнакса, и зеленого дракона с витыми рогами, оживленно спорившего с двумя сородичами; от мельтешения ярких пятен, цвета которых почти не сглаживало заходящее солнце, у него рябило в глазах.

Но он помнил их всех, и сейчас, пристально вглядываясь в эту толкотню в закатном свете, запоминал каждого еще раз.

Никто больше не трогал ни Малротвайда, ни других приспешников Наалотхаска - они были одним племенем, и в племени этом царили законы и традиции древние, как мир, и непонятные, как мир. Они были с Наалотхаском, но не были им, и теперь с ними говорили так же, как с прочими.

И Бронгар просто смотрел.

Просто запоминал всех и каждого наверняка.

\- Тури?

Одавинг повис в воздухе рядом. Он пытался сдержать ухмылку, но у него это получалось плохо.

\- Я же говорил, тури – все принадлежит тебе. Всегда принадлежало.

Бронгар рассеянно взглянул на него и снова перевел взгляд на драконов, купающихся в темнеющем алом небе, и северную землю, омытую последними лучами солнца, долины и реку, леса и плоскогорья, и горные хребты, уходящие к далекому, даже драконьим глазам едва различимому морю.

\- Тут кое-кто спрашивает насчет угодий.

\- Угодий?

\- Ге, - Одавинг дернул плечами. – Дейлок. Как теперь делить земли и небо. Мне дать им встрепку, или пусть тинваакин сперва выбьет из них всю душу своей болтовней?

\- Нет, почему же, - ответил Бронгар, усмехнувшись в ответ. - Они имеют право спросить.

Земля уходила вдаль, упираясь в море, но небо не знало этой преграды.

\- Чем больше угодья у каждого, тем лучше, верно? 

\- Ге. Но земли тут... вомедаас... разные. На всех хороших все равно не хватит. 

\- В том и дело - драконам нужно много охотиться и летать, а Скайрим не очень велик, - мирно продолжал Бронгар. – Нам не помешал бы еще один континент. И вот об этом им стоит сказать.

Он слышал, как Одавинг рядом фыркнул от восторга, потом еще и еще, а потом свернул вниз, окликая Вультурьйола. 

Скайрим тянулся до самого моря, и вечернее небо над ним, высокое и вечное, уходило дальше, сливаясь с темными водами на горизонте.

Где-то там, скрытый дымкой моря и неба, лежал таинственный Акавир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заглавие: «Победа человека/завоевание человека»;
> 
> ~ «Умным/смышленым/думающим, но дураком»;
> 
> ~ «Я имею в виду/В смысле второй из сотворенных первый из сотворенных »;
> 
> ~ «Немой/безголосый червяк»;
> 
> ~ Fro – сокр. от frolok, смотреть/глядеть;
> 
> ~ Vumahtum – «Вверх – Падение - Вниз», фигура полета у драконов; Vukrenmahtum – «Вверх - Падение на землю/Крушение/Разбиться, упав с высоты - Вниз», слово, которого не существует и которое Вультурьйол образовал по примеру предыдущего;
> 
> ~ Ruth – не очень яростное ругательство (эквивалентно: проклятье/черт побери);
> 
> ~ «Эгей/гляди-ка/эй, болтун, чей это шепот/писк/тихий голос я слышу?»;
> 
> ~ «Смерть/гибель для смертных/смерть смертных».


End file.
